The Lady, the Pirate, and the Navy
by Sarpndo
Summary: Fail title, fail summary. Amelia (Fem!America) is Alfred's(America's) little sister. He's a pirate, under Captain Arthur Kirkland(Pirate!England). It takes place in the 1700's. Sort of. Anyway. Please review, I love reviews, and I'd love feedback.
1. Arrival

**Hello, I know I should be writing my Pride and Prejudice one, but...you know. This popped out. So, I get to write two stories at once! LOL.**

**Please review. I love reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Also, please give me feedback. Stylistic suggestions, grammar corrections, historic anachronisms, questions. Please tell me!  
**

* * *

"Well, hello me purdy."

I scowled and continued walking. It was another drunk. You would think they would have learned their lesson by now. I came here almost every night, looking for my brother, and anyone who tried touching me got hurt.

_My brother was a pirate. Well, actually, he was a naval sailor gone pirate after being captured by the infamous Captain Arthur Kirkland, a gentleman gone rogue who was known for his cold-hearted cruelty and his fickle mercy. Really, it was not so bad for my brother. He had been on the crew for so long that he had become Kirkland's right hand man, and was second only to him in reputation._

_My brother had taught me how to defend myself and so I had no fear wandering the docks at midnight, as I always did, waiting for his arrival. After all, it wasn't like the ship could just dock and he could come visit me. They were wanted men._

The drunk was still following me, so I turned around and fixed him with a cold glare. "Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you turn around and leave, right now."

He chuckled darkly. "Missy, you ain't go no chance of fightin' me. Come quietly, and nobody gonna get hurt."

My eye twitched. His grammar was atrocious.

He reached out a hand to grab me, but I intercepted it, grabbed his wrist, and flipped him over my shoulder, throwing him back-first into the ground. All air was expelled from his lungs, and I grabbed my pistol, cocking it as I pointed it at his head.

_I had begged my brother to teach me swordplay and marksmanship, and, being the pushover he was, he agreed. When I mastered marksmanship, he gave me a pistol, for which I had made a secret pocket in all of my skirts, in which to hide it. I also had a knife strapped to my thigh, just in case._

_I was also an excellent swords-woman, but carrying around a sword, especially dressed as I was – as a noblewoman, petticoats and all – was a bit conspicuous._

The drunk was staring up at my gun, terrified. Even a bad shot couldn't miss at this range. "I will shoot. Leave now, or meet the Devil at Hell's Gate."

He gulped and nodded, slowly getting to his feet. I followed him with the pistol as he slowly backed away, never taking his eyes off the weapon.

Growing impatient, I fired a round at the ground between his feet. He squealed like a pig and ran for his life. I allowed myself a small smile of amusement, which quickly vanished when I heard men chuckling behind me. I spun around, cocking my gun, as I glared into the shadows.

Then I heard a familiar voice. "Woah, woah, there girl. Put the gun down." I smiled. Releasing the hammer, I stowed the pistol and ran towards my brother, laughing, as he stepped out of the shadows. "Alfie!" I cried, jumping at him.

He caught me in his arms and spun me around, laughing. He set me down and grinned. "How's my little sis?"

I smiled. "I am very well. Oh! I am so glad to see you!"

"So this is the Amelia Jones I have heard so much about."

We both turned towards the voice, and Alfred smiled. "Amy, meet Captain Arthur Kirkland."

I frowned a little bit. I had never met the pirate before, and frankly, I was a little frightened. I trusted my brother, but that did not completely assuage my fears.

The man that stepped out of the shadows took my breath away. He was nothing like how I had imagined a pirate would look. He wore a simple white shirt, breeches, boots, a blood red coat, with a black cravat tied at his neck. A sword hung from a belt around his hips, and a red tricorne sat cockily on his head, sporting a black feather. His clothes gave off an air of elegance that defied his career.

What was more striking was his appearance. He was slightly tanned – due, probably, to the sun – and he had bright, golden hair that peeked out from under his hat. He was surprisingly slender, and, though taller than I, was shorter than my brother. He had huge eyebrows that somehow worked, accenting his piercing forest green eyes. Basically, he was gorgeous.

He smiled, took off his had, and bowed dramatically. "Captain, Arthur Kirkland, at your service."

I smiled. "Amelia Jones." I stuck my hand out to shake, but instead, he took it and placed a kiss on the back of my hand. I blushed, avoiding eye-contact. He released my hand, and it dropped to my side. Not only was he drop-dead gorgeous, and a flirt, I couldn't help noticing how down-right sexy his voice was.

Alfred laughed. "Artie, stop flirting with my sister."

I elbowed my brother in the ribs. "Be polite. He _is_ your captain."

Kirkland chuckled. Even that was sexy. "Your sister has a point, Mr. Jones. She has a nice independent streak, too." He winked at me.

Blood rushed to my face and I looked away again, wishing my heart would stop pounding. I mean, I know he was attractive, but he was a pirate, and was just flirting, just like every other man I had ever met. Why should I respond any differently to him?

Then I realized my brother was talking to me. "Amy, we have some wounded men, can you make room in the house?"

I sighed. "I suppose. Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No. That will not be necessary. We have a doctor on-board, but he needs a steadier environment. He has also run out of room in his quarters," replied Kirkland.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Fine. But what did you do to have so many injuries? Start a war?"

Alfred laughed. "Pretty much, yeah."

I resisted the urge to walk away right then. They were all idiots, the lot of them. "Do you have a way of transporting the men? Or do I need to get the carriage?"

"We have our own transportation. Just lead the way, please."

I rolled my eyes. Kirkland was starting to get on my nerves. He gave orders like he ruled the world, and his requests were nothing short of politely phrased demands.

I turned on my heel and began walking away from the two men, setting a brisk pace. I did not bother to check if they were following, whether they did or not was their own choice. Alfred knew the route, anyway.

I left the docks behind, and then the industrial district, relaxing a little as I entered the more affluent side of town. Not that it was safe, but it was safer, and I was close to home.

I reached the townhouse Alfred owned and unlocked the door. Stepping in, I left the door open. I turned on the gas and lit the lamps with the matches sitting by the door. All the servants had gone home. Tomorrow was a Saturday, and everyone had both Saturday and Sunday off. I required no help in running the house by myself, and they were only there for cleaning. I had no fears of Alfred and his friends being betrayed by someone in the household.

I went up the stairs and entered my room, locking the door behind me. I did not trust a crew of pirates to leave me in peace, even if my brother was among them. I changed into my nightgown and washed my face. I heard the front door closed and relaxed a little. At least I didn't have to worry about that all night. I climbed into bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Well, that's that. :) Hope you enjoyed the first "chapter."**

**Please REVIEW!  
**

**I try to respond to as many as I can, and I love reviews way more than I love favorites/follows (though those are also appreciated). :)  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**Couple of notes for you people:  
**

**A _Tricone_ is what you think of when you think of a pirate hat.  
**

**A _Cravat _is the fancy neck-tie French and English gentlemen wear. Looks like this: cdn. /blog/ wp-content/uploads/ 2010/06/tied-cravat-style- (remove spaces)  
**


	2. Midnight Visit

**Yay! Second Chapter. A lot of this is already written, so it'll probably come out faster than Pride and Prejudice.**

**Thanks to ChellieChu for her wonderful review! And Thanks for the reads and favorites. Please review!**

* * *

My sleep was rudely interrupted by Alfred pounding on the door. "Amelia! We have a problem! The soldiers have shown up! You need to get rid of them."

I sighed. The only likely explanation was that someone had seen Alfred and his friends coming into the house, soon after I did. More than likely they reported it, and the militia was just checking on me.

I put on a robe and went down the stairs to the front door. Checking that the pirates were all hidden, I opened the door and greeted the soldiers. "Hello, sirs. How may I help you?"

The one on the left answered. "Your neighbor reported that a group of men followed you into the house, is this true?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How strange. I always keep this door locked, and it is very unlikely that I was out and about at this late hour. It is most unsafe for a lady, as I am sure you know."

The officer nodded. "Miss Jones, was it?"

I nodded.

"There are reports of a pirate crew visiting these parts, led by the infamous Captain Kirkland, and his first mate Alfred Jones. If you see or hear or know anything, please report it."

I faked a gasp. "Captain Kirkland?" I clutched my chest. "My poor heart fails at the thought. Be safe, sirs. I, of course, will tell you the moment I learn anything. But I hope, for my sake, and yours, that they leave this town in peace, and never come back."

The men smiled, "Yes, thank you, Miss Jones."

I nodded, and they left. I closed the door and smirked. It was so easy to convince men that I was the 'weak, gentler sex'. They already believed it, so all I had to do was stroke their egos a little bit, and fulfill their expectations as a delicate flower who could not so much as think anything for herself.

It made me sick, the way women were treated. They were either treated like dolls, or trashed like animals. There was no equality. That was part of the reason I had asked Alfred to teach me how to fight. I wanted to prove that women could be just as capable as men, if not more so.

I turned and said, "Alfred, all clear."

"Thanks, sis." He came out of the shadows and hugged me.

I smiled. "Just don't get any blood on any of the furniture. Or the floor."

"Don't worry, we've taken care of that already."

"Fair enough. I'm going back to bed."

"Night, Amy."

"Night, Alfie."

I climbed up the stairs and re-entered my room. I locked the door, and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's short. It just worked better in this format.**


	3. Party

**Well, this the third chapter. I would love some input, people. I have a lot of this written, so tell me if you want it all uploaded at once, then wait, or want one or two chapters a day. If I don't get any input, I will do what I want.**

**Anyway, if you have any questions, please ask. And, if you have corrections, Please Tell Me.**

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through my window. I opened my eyes and screamed. Next to me, in bed, was a brunette boy, probably not much older than I, who was only in his underclothes. He shifted and opened his eyes to smile at me. "Ciao, ragazza bella."

I screamed and kicked him off the bed. "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing in my bed? And how did you get in? I locked the door!"

He tilted his head sideways, confused. I looked over to the door and saw that it was open. I grimaced. "ALFRED! GET YOUR FRIEND OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL HIM!"

Alfred came racing in, followed by an even taller, blonde man. "Feliciano! There you are." said the other man. "What are you doing in here, dummkopf?"

"Aaah! Ludwig! This pretty girl is scary!"

I glared at him. "I can get even scarier, unless you get the hell out of my bedroom, right now. All of you. And that means you too, Alfred. I will talk to you later."

Alfred gulped. "Come on, guys. She's not kidding."

"Like hell, I am not." I reached under my pillow and pulled out my pistol. "Get out, right now, or I shoot Feliciano."

The boy in question burst into tears and sprinted out of the room faster than I have ever seen someone move. I raised an eyebrow and turned to point at Ludwig, but both he and my brother were already gone. I smiled in satisfaction and climbed out of bed. I shut the door, locking it, and quickly got dressed.

I unlocked the door and walked downstairs, making my way to the kitchen. What met my eyes was not what I expected, and definitely not something that I would have preferred to see after just waking up to a man sleeping in my bed with me.

It was a bunch of guys, in various states of undress, laughing, and eating some pancakes that I assumed Alfred had made. I struggled to keep my anger under control. "Alfred?" I said coldly. My brother turned his head, saw me, and paled. "Hi, Amy," he said weakly.

I turned and left the kitchen. I heard some of the men wish my brother good luck as he followed me out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I smirked. I had him well-trained.

I stopped and turned to face him as he shuffled into the room. "What the hell, Alfred? I do not care if you are first mate of a pirate ship. It does _not_ mean you can bring your friends and have a party where everyone strips! I do no care if they were injured. They should still be dressed! The rules for your pirate friends are the same as the rules for your navy friends. No drunk parties. No late night parties. And _no men sleeping in my room!_"

Alfred gulped. "Sorry?"

I growled at him. "If you were not my brother, I would have already called the militia and reported you, but since you are lucky enough to be related to me, I will let you live, so long as you leave tonight. Is that clear?"

Alfred nodded, swallowing hard. "Now go tell your buddies to get dressed and get the _hell_ out of my kitchen."

Alfred slunk back into the kitchen and I sighed, rubbing my head. It was too early in the morning for this. I heard a movement behind me and spun around. It was Kirkland. He raised his hands in surrender.

I grimaced. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want to apologize. I appreciate your generosity, we all do, and I apologize for inconveniencing you."

I scowled. "You are a sweet talker, Kirkland. Next time, just control your men, and there will be no need for apologies."

"You speak quite well. I am surprised, seeing as you are Jones' sister."

"Yeah, yeah. He never much cared for school, but I enjoyed it immensely. He did well enough to get into the navy, and then joined as soon as he was eligible. I had nothing better to do. I also forced him to train me in marksmanship and swordplay."

Kirkland raised an eyebrow. "Really? I am impressed, Miss Amelia. You seem to be a woman of many talents."

"Your flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Kirkland."

He chuckled, taking a few steps towards me. "It's not flattery, my dear, if it's true." He winked and walked past me, into the kitchen.

My face flared and I scowled. Damn him and his whole crew to hell. If Alfred was not a member, and a wanted man, I would report them right now and probably charge them with attempted rape and coerced co-habitation. Unfortunately, or fortunately for them, Alfred was still my brother, and I loved him dearly, even if he could be absolutely intolerable.

I sighed and returned to the kitchen, to find it much neater, and all the men dressed. I sighed slightly in relief and walked past them, ignoring their gazes. I filled a teapot and started water boiling. "Tea, anyone?"

"I would like some, if you will give it to me," said Kirkland.

"As would I," said another man.

I nodded and dropped in a tea bag. While that simmered, I began collecting ingredients for scones.

_Alfred pretended that he hated the pastries, but in reality he loved them, at least when I made them. He always begged me to make them for him, whenever he visited, before he became a pirate. Our mother had been from Great Britain, and loved the pastries. She taught me how to make them, and when she died, I continued making them for Alfred, Matthew, our brother, and our father. When our father committed suicide, due to being unable to stand our mother's absence, Matthew left to make his fortune in the West, and Alfred joined the Royal Navy. We lived in the colonies, and though unusual, I made my way as a young, single, independent woman. Though, I did depend somewhat on the money both Matthew and Alfred sent home, as no one would hire a woman, and I did not fancy the idea of cross-dressing._

_When Alfred became a pirate, his visits became increasingly infrequent, until they stopped altogether. That was when I started wandering the docks at night, hoping to meet him. And I did, about once a year. This was the first time he had been home, actually home, in over seven years. Every time he visited, though, he gave me more than enough money to last the year. Being a pirate was far more profitable than being in the navy, even as an officer, but it was far more dangerous, and far less reputable._

I sighed, remembering the fun we used to have as children, remembering our parents, and realizing how much I missed my older brother.

"Ya'll right, sis?"

I nodded, and continued making the scones. Alfred grinned. "Are you making what I think you're making?"

I smiled. "Your favorite."

He whooped, earning some laughs from the assembled crew.

"What she making, Alfred?"

"Scones!"

The whole group fell quite silent. Alfred laughed. "Don't worry guys. They're nothing like Artie's scones. They actually taste good."

"Bloody hell! My scones taste good! You have no taste!"

The whole crew laughed as Kirkland fumed. Even I hid a small smile. I continued making the scones, preferring to remain the domestic lady, than becoming a part of the pirates' conversation. I was sure they knew of the event of this morning, but I chose to pretend it never happened

Just as I placed the scones onto a baking sheet, the kettle whistled. I went over to pull it off, but Kirkland beat me there. "Allow me, love."

I scowled at him, trying to hide my blush. "Suit yourself." I got out cups and returned to my scones.

"Sugar?"

"One, please," I said shortly, not looking at him.

The other man responded with something then Kirkland asked, "Cream?"

"No, thank you."

I checked the bricks – Alfred had at least been kind enough to start the fire – and then scooped the ashes out. I placed the scones into the oven and turned to see Kirkland holding a cup of tea out to me. "Here you are, my dear."

I took the cup out of his and walked as quickly as I could, without seeming rude, to Alfred's side. He looked up and grinned. "Hey, Amy. How long are the scones gonna take?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alfred, you know how long they take. Be patient. You will get them before you leave. And worry not, I made plenty so you can have your usual helping, and everyone can still try one."

He grinned. "That's my little sis!" He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, squeezing tightly.

"Alfred, are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends? You always did with your navy buddies."

The room fell silent at my comment. "Oh come on! You are not sore about me mentioning the navy, are you? I am sure many of you were part of one navy or another before you joined Kirkland. It is hardly likely he would hire you unless you were a decent sailor at the very least."

"We just don't talk about it."

"The Captain doesn't like it."

I rolled my eyes. "_The Captain doesn't like it_." I shook my head. "You guys are all wimps." I sipped my tea and frowned. I had put too much water in it again, so I was basically drinking sugar water again. I sighed. I could make a killer scone, but when it came to tea, I could not make a proper cup to save my life. I glanced at Kirkland and the other man and saw them drinking it quietly, though I noted some reluctance from both of them.

I sighed and turned back to Alfred. "So, are you going to introduce me? Or do I have to do it myself."

His eyes widened. "Alright! I get it!"

He stood up and said, "Hey, everybody! This is my awesome little sis, Amelia! Be nice to her, or I'll hurt you. Though she'll hurt you first."

I smiled sweetly and the men looked a little worried. I sighed. "Alfred, did you have to tell them that? Now they are more than just a little scared of me. I am sure they can be respectful to women, there is no need to intimidate them. The two episodes this morning occurred because it was too early in the morning for me to be completely rational."

Alfred laughed and shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Since my brother is not going to introduce me properly, I am going to introduce myself. My name is Amelia Jones, I am Alfred's younger sister, and I am well-equipped to take care of myself. However, I look forward to getting to know all of you, as Alfred's friends. Also, so long as you behave, you are always welcome in my house."

I could see the men relax, and smiled, feeling a little better about the situation. I glanced over at Kirkland and realized that his eyes were fixed quite firmly on my face. I looked away and decided to ignore him for the rest of the day.

I met the crew, and decided that, although a little strange, they were a delightful bunch. I could see why Alfred joined them.

There was Feliciano and Lovino, who were both cooks, Yao, the doctor, and Sadik, the helmsman, then there was Francis, Ivan, Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio, Gilbert, Berwald, Tino, Emil, Matthias, and Lukas. Ludwig and Feliciano seemed to have a thing, as did Antonio and Lovino, and Berwald and Tino. I thought it was a bit odd, but they were pirates, and foreign, so the rules were probably different. My only complaints were that Feliciano was a bit of an air-headed flirt, Lovino was a bastard, Gilbert was a flirt, and Francis was a bit of a creep. He kissed the inside of my wrist when he introduced himself, then did not release it until I pulled my hand out of his grasp. He was even worse than Kirkland.

I learned that Feliciano tended to gravitate towards anyone with a bed, so waking up in bed was not so much a conscious action, as just a habit. I forgave him after that, and promised not to hurt him if it happened again.

When the scones came out, Alfred quickly claimed half of them, and then everyone else tried them, if a little hesitantly. That changed when they discovered how good they actually were. Even Kirkland complimented the recipe.

Night came again and I was all too happy to say goodbye to Kirkland and his crew. I was, however, sad to say goodbye to Alfred. I hugged him tightly, trying not to cry. "Promise me you will come back, soon, and safe."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I promise, Amy. I'll always come back."

I sighed and let him go. I watched them disappear towards the docks, then shut the door. I turned around and screamed as a dark shape filled my vision. I felt a harsh pain as something made contact with the side of my head, and then I passed out.

* * *

**Dummkopf means stupid or idiot in German (I'm pretty sure)**

**Ciao, ragazza bella is hello, pretty girl in Italian (I'm pretty sure)**

**Scones are actually really good (and I'm not British either)**

**Little note: This takes place around the early 1800's, late 1700's. In the colonies, they cooked with brick ovens. Look it up. Okay, I'm not gonna put oven, because they really didn't have an oven. They had brick ovens stuck in the side of their houses and they would light a fire in it, then, when it was hot enough, they pulled out the embers and cooked their stuff until it got cold. Okay, it's a historical reality. Also, the tea would be cooking over the fire in the fireplace, most likely next to the brick oven.**

**And, Amelia being good at cooking scones came from this lovely lady: PoisonousTiger and her fic Sunshine and Rain. Read it. s/6327873/1/Sunshine-and-Rain**

**Also, not being able to make tea, I think came from myself. Or maybe not. I love Fem!America, and I love, love, love UKUS. XD**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and make me more likely to continue.**


	4. Bait

**Hello, next chapter. :) I really hope you guys are enjoying, after all, since I get no feedback, I have really no idea what you think.**

**So, really, please review. I'd love feedback, suggestions, etc.**

* * *

I woke up with a headache, and I rubbed my head, where I remembered receiving the blow. As I remembered the attack, I sat up quickly, making my head spin. I moaned, and blinked rapidly until my vision cleared and my head stopped spinning. I was laying on a cot in a stone cell. It looked like one of the cells in the basement of the governor's house.

I groaned and lay back down on the cot. I was in the governor's house, which meant that I was currently a prisoner of the law, which meant they had found out about Alfred and Kirkland and his crew.

I sat up as I heard footsteps approaching. Not surprisingly, it was the governor, flanked by two soldiers. "Hello, governor," I said.

"Good evening, Miss Jones. I'm terribly sorry for this treatment, but I'm afraid you will have to stay here for a while longer, that is, until we catch your brother and his pirate friends."

I sighed. "How did you find out?"

"The soldiers who visited last night kept a watch on you, and when they discovered that you were related to the infamous Alfred Jones, and that you were friends with Kirkland and his crew, we decided it best to take you into custody in order to capture the pirates."

I sighed. "Why did you not just attack?"

"We felt it would be safer for you to use you as bait, rather than to risk having you harmed in a battle."

I sighed. "Why are you not going to punish me?"

"You are a woman, and your delicate mentality was most likely overpowered by your brother. A woman's love for her family is stronger than any duty she may feel. We don't blame you for your actions."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Men had the lowest opinions of women. Granted, my choice to protect Alfred and his pirate friends stemmed from the fact that he was my brother, but I made the decision myself, and I loved him completely. I would rather die with him, then have him die while I remain alive because I was too weak to make my own decisions.

I nodded in assent, and thanked him quietly, after all, he was being generous, in a way. He gave me some food then left. I picked at the food, but had no appetite and lay back down on the cot, praying that Alfred would not try to come rescue me, even though I knew that he was bound to do so the moment he found out about my predicament.

Even when we were children, he had a habit of trying to protect me and Matthew, claiming to be the "Hero." We always laughed together about it, but I knew that, even though he had become a pirate, at heart, he was still, and always had been, that Hero-type personality who wanted to do nothing more than protect and rescue people in distress.

I wondered how they intended on getting the message to them. I asked the governor when he came back from lunch. He looked extremely pleased with himself when he answered. "I put it on all the wanted posters. I know they notice them, they always go missing, and so I put a message to your brother, telling him that, if he wants you alive and well, he will come here with his crew."

I paled. Those were the perfect words to get Alfred running back here in an instant.

He smiled. "Don't worry, we won't harm you, even if he never comes. If he doesn't come in a year, we will release you. We are not barbarians."

I nodded numbly and they left. I sat on my cot, pulled my legs to my chest, and began to cry. It was quiet, there was no need to bring attention to my pain.

I dreaded the day that Alfred would arrive, bring his friends with him because, more than likely, he would convince them to come with him, one way or another. And, I knew, from what I had seen, that they would willingly come. They were a band of brothers and supported each other, even if they had squabbles among themselves. When it mattered, they worked together. And that was what I feared most. They would come to save me, together, then I would have to watch them all hang, together.

I choked on the air as the gruesome image rose, unbidden, to my mind. Alfred was going to die, and so was everyone else, and there was nothing I could about it. I had none of my weapons, and I had no way of escaping. They were doomed, and I feared that I might be as well, for losing Alfred was something that haunted my dreams. To have it become reality made my heart stop.

* * *

**Sort of a cliffhanger. But only sort of. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Rescue

**Well, not much of a cliffhanger, 'cuz you get another update. But, you know. :) I really hope you enjoy. This is kinda based off Pirates of the Caribbean, this upcoming scene, but you know.**

* * *

I do not know how long I was in the cell, I did not care to count. I did not want to think about Alfred's arrival, and counting would only make my misery worse. The monotonous hours of boredom were interrupted only by the governor's visits, bringing me food. I rarely ate, however, I did not have the stomach for it. How could I eat, when I knew every second I lived moved me one second closer to the death of my most dear friend and brother?

Then, he arrived. There were shouts, gunshots, and the like, and I closed my eyes, wishing it would all just end, that I would not have to watch my brother die. I did not get my wish.

I heard Alfred shouting my name, but did not respond. I did not want him to find me. I wanted him to return to the ship and leave this godforsaken town forever. Unfortunately, he found me on his own. "Amy! Amy! Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and sat up, making eye-contact. I could not help myself and the tears began to flow. I began to sob. "Alfred, you have to get out of here. It is a trap! They have not harmed me in any way, they only want you and your crew! Alfred, you have to leave! Please!"

"Not without you, little sis."

He broke the door off its hinges and ran into the cell. He picked me up and frowned. "You've lost weight. Have they been feeding you?"

"I have eaten almost nothing since I came here because I knew you would come, and then you would die."

I began to cry harder, burying my face in his chest.

He smiled. "Don't worry. Me and the rest of the boys are here, and there is nobody who can stop us!"

I hit his chest. "That is what you do not get! I am bait! They set this trap a long time ago. They know your strengths, your weaknesses, they will capture all of you, and then you will all hang!"

He smiled. "Trust me."

I buried my face in his chest and he carried me out of the cell. He broke into a run, and I prayed that we would make it out alive. We did not.

He stopped abruptly and I heard the governor's voice. "Hello, Mr. Alfred Jones. Hand over your sister, you wouldn't want her getting hurt, and hand yourself in."

He growled, holding me closer. I looked up at him and said, "Alfred, you cannot win. I love you, I am so, so, sorry."

I extracted myself from his arms and landed on the floor, wobbling slightly. Not eating for that long had done a number on me. I walked towards the governor, then turned as they hand-cuffed Alfred. He was staring at me with a look of pure shock, mixed with betrayal. I choked on tears and turned away. I walked past the governor and he patted my shoulder. "Well done, my dear." I slapped his hand away, and glared at him through my tears. Mustering what dignity remained, I left, ignoring the cries as men fell, died, or were captured. I prayed all the pirates survived until their execution date.

But, I began formulating plan, and I just prayed I had enough time to make it work.

I got home, and began preparing.

I found some of Alfred's old clothes and put them on, after binding my chest. It would be much easier to sneak around in breeches – a skirt would only get in the way.

I packed a bag of necessities, and strapped on my sword, pistol, and knife. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My hair was a beautiful sandy color that fell in waves down to my waist. Taking a deep breath, I pulled out my sword and cut it off my my shoulders. I choked back a sob. My mother had loved playing with my hair, and so had my brothers. I swallowed the memories and gathered the cut hair up, throwing it into the trash.

I pulled the rest of my hair into a low ponytail and found an old, broad-brimmed hat of Alfred's. I looked in the mirror, and almost didn't recognize myself. I smirked and left the house, locking the doors behind me, leaving a note for the servants informing them that Mr. and Miss Jones were unlikely to ever return. I also wrote a letter addressed to Matthew, at his most recent location, letting him know that I was leaving the house with Alfred, and that I no longer needed monetary support, and that I loved him and wished him well.

I dropped that at the post, then went to the bank. I transferred all my funds to a bank in Switzerland where I knew it would be secure. Then, I made my way to the square and looked for the poster that I knew was going to be there. Sure enough, I found it. The date for their execution was tomorrow. I bought some food, and waited.

That night I made my way over to the docks and found the beauty that was Kirkland's ship. The Midnight Siren. It was a beautiful sloop-of-war, fully-rigged, with 20 guns. The hull and deck were clean, and the ropes and sails were in good repair. Kirkland took good care of his Lady.

With what little knowledge I had acquired from reading and from overhearing conversations from Alfred and his naval friends, I knew enough to begin to prepare the ship for a quick getaway.

When I did all I could, I slipped back into and entered the fort. I rigged a series of explosions, using black-powder I had taken from the Siren. Then, I took up a post near the hanging floor, sitting on the wall.

I shivered at the thought of seeing my brother and his friends hanging, and waited.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What happens next? You'll just have to wait for tomorrow, unless I get lots and lots of reviews. :)**


	6. Rescue, Take 2

**This is thanks to Not-Alone-Anymore, who gave me such a wonderful review. Anyway, enjoy. I promise it will get more intense, and also, I promise romance is coming. It's just a little slow right now. I promise I'm working on it.**

* * *

The sun rose and I stretched my stiff limbs. It was time. I stayed low and watched as people gathered for the execution. The commodore came out and began reading out the charges. As he did so, all 17 of the crew were led out. My heart ached when I saw Alfred, head hanging down. I knew he thought I had betrayed him, and that hurt.

I waited as the hangman slipped the rope loops over the men's heads, and then stood up. "Stop! Release these men, or die where you stand!"

Alfred's head shot up, and he looked around, probably recognizing my voice and trying to find me. The commodore looked at me and frowned. "Who are you to make demands like that?"

I fired a round at the hangman who was standing by the lever. He collapsed without a sound, it was a perfect shot.

The commodore looked startled, and I heard the assembled townspeople gasp, but the commodore quickly regained control of his emotions. "Come down here, and let's talk like civilized people."

"I think not. Let them go, or die."

One of the soldiers in the crowd raised his gun and fired. I dodged the round and shot my attacker. I smirked at the commodore and said, "I warned you."

The explosions started, filling the air with smoke, debris, and screams. I jumped off the wall, hit the ground in a roll, rolled to my feet, and ran for the gallows. I fired a round, cutting through the ropes, then jumped onto the platform. I cut their bindings then said, "Follow me."

The men followed without questions, although I noticed Alfred and Kirkland lagging behind. Kirkland was obviously dragging Alfred along against his will. I sighed, but led the pirates through the back-ways until we reached their ship.

I climbed on board, then said, "Get this ship moving, if you want to live. We have to leave this harbor, now."

The men quickly began preparing to sail, and pulled up the gangplank as Kirkland and Alfred boarded. Alfred slumped to the ground and Kirkland glared at me. "Thank you for saving us, but who the hell do you bloody think you are, ordering around _my _crew on _my _ship.

"Someone who just saved your lives after you got your asses captured on my account."

"What?"

I whipped off my hat and made a deep bow. "Amelia Jones, at your service." Alfred's head shot up. Everyone else gaped at me. I chuckled, spinning the hat on my finger.

"Amelia? Is that really you?"

I smiled. "Yes, big brother, it is really me."

He got to his feet, a grin breaking out on his face, and ran towards me. I clothes-lined him.

He grimaced, rubbing his neck. "What was that for?"

"You honestly thought I would sell you out? You are my brother for God's sake! That was for doubting me." Then I hugged him. "This is for coming and rescuing me."

He smiled, then noticed my hair. He pulled out of the hug and pulled out the hair-tie. "Amelia, your hair," he said softly.

I forced myself not to cry. "I know, right? It was the only option. Funny thing, hair. Such a sentimental object. But I think I look rather good."

Alfred smiled sadly. He knew how hard it must have been for me to cut my hair. "Yes, it looks wonderful, Amy."

He grabbed a lock and gently kissed it, and that is when I lost it. I collapsed against him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me while I cried. I am sure we must have been quite a sight on that pirate ship. A sister crying in the arms of her brother in the middle of the deck. All I can say is that either my brother's reputation must be truly fearsome, or the crew was quite disciplined, because no one ever mentioned it to me.

I quickly settled into the ship's routine and quickly became friends with most of the men. Except for Francis, who was an intolerable flirt.

* * *

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. If you have questions, please explain. And I'm sorry if Amelia seems sort of OOC right now, I try to write it directly from her perspective/my perspective, putting myself in her position, and writing how I would react. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Omake:  
**Alfred glowered at Francis as he approached his sister yet again.

"Hello, my petite fleur. How are you?"

"I was better before you came up to me. I am not your flower."

"Ah, ma cherie, you are more beautiful than any flower. You are more like an angel."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Flattery? You wound me. It is simply the truth. I simply wish to share my love!"

"Uh-huh. Share it with someone else, please."

"But-"

Amelia turned her head and fixed Francis with a deadly glare. "I said _please_, Francis."

Francis gulped and fled. Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	7. Duel Part 1

**Whoo! Another chapter. I apologize in advance, I'm terrible at action scenes. Please tell me of any mistakes, and I love feedback and reviews. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited!**

* * *

One day Kirkland approached me. "I remember you telling me that you were trained in the art of swordplay, am I right?"

I nodded.

"Since you are here, and probably here to stay, I would like to see how good you are."

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you can beat the others first."

"Others?"

"Most of the crew are quite skilled with a sword. I am the best. So, you will have to work your way up to beat me. If you lose before reaching me, you will train until you can beat everyone else."

I smirked. "Bring it on. Give me the best you have, and I will blow them out of the water without breaking a sweat."

Kirkland smiled. "Very well. Francis, come over here, please."

I grinned. I could not wait to kick the Frenchman's ass.

_I had taken to wearing breeches around on deck. It allowed me to help out on the ship, and got fewer stares and I was not in the way like I was in a skirt. Not that I had packed any dresses anyway. This of course, made it much easier to fight as well._

Francis sauntered over and smiled. "Has the lovely lady fallen for me?"

I glared at him. Kirkland laughed. "No, she has challenged you to a duel."

I smirked. "I am going to kick your ass, Frenchie."

He made a mock exclamation of shock. "Language, princess."

I drew my sword. "En garde, Frenchie."

He drew his sword and said, "Fear not, I will be most kind to you ma cherie."

"If you want to maintain any shred of dignity, you will fight with all the skill you have."

"Very well, but do not blame me if you lose."

I smirked. "Very unlikely."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alfred snickering behind his hand. Kiku asked what was so amusing, and Alfred grinned. "This is gonna be too easy."

I turned my attention back to Francis who had settled into en garde position. I grinned. "Come at me with all the skill you have. I want to see how good you are."

He raised an eyebrow but lunged at me. I side-stepped and waited for him to recover. He attacked again, swinging his sword and I blocked it, then side-stepped again, throwing him off balance. I heard Alfred snicker. I glanced at him, sweeping another lunge from Francis aside, and winked at Alfred. He grinned.

He turned to Kiku and raised his hand, counting on his fingers. "One," he said, as I blocked Francis' blade once again. "Two," he said, as I twisted my blade under Francis' hand-guard. "Three," he said, as I flicked the blade out of Francis' hand. "Win," he said, as I held my blade under the man's chin.

"I win," I said, smirking.

Francis glanced over to where his blade had fallen, then glanced at the blade at his throat, and then stared at me. I winked. "Nice try, Frenchie."

I withdrew my blade and turned to Kirkland. "Who is my next opponent?"

Kirkland was hiding a smile. "Antonio! You are next."

Antonio gulped. I smirked. "I do hope you are better than Francis, he was far too easy to beat."

Antonio walked over and drew his sword. He swung at me and I dodged the blade. Alfred was snickering. Antonio lunged and I side-stepped, tripping him with my foot. Alfred covered his mouth as a loud snort of laughter escaped. He scrambled to his feet, face red. I resisted the urge to giggle. He swung his sword again and I blocked it with my blade. I winked at him. I could feel him pushing against me, and with a slight push up, I disengaged, leaving him off balance.

I winked at Alfred and his grin intensified. He raised his hand and waited. Antonio glanced at Alfred and frowned. He decided to try and trick me, preventing a repeat of Francis' loss. I smirked. Too easy. "One," Alfred said, as I dodged Antonio's lunge. "Two," he said as I lunged towards Antonio. "Three," he said, as I knocked Antonio's blade aside with my free hand. "Win," he said, as I held my blade to Antonio's chest.

"I win," I said, smiling.

Antonio was panting heavily, and sighed. "Si, has ganado, chica."

I turned to Kirkland. "Next one, please?"

Kirkland was trying and failing to hide his smile. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert laughed. "No one can beat the Awesome me!"

"Kiku can," pointed out Kirkland.

"He cheats! He uses a katana!"

"Ludwig can beat you also, Gilbert," said Kiku.

Gilbert pouted. "Fine. But no frau can beat the awesomeness that is me!"

I refused to react, and just smiled. "Do not go easy on me, Gilbert. Do not even dare."

He smiled. "Of course not, Frau. But if I win, can I have a favor?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Alfred stiffened. I smirked. "Maybe."

Alfred turned scarlet and I forced myself not to snicker.

"En garde, Gilbert."

"AAAAH!" He charged at me and I barely had time to raise my blade as he swung his down. I felt a jolt as he made contact, creating a shock that rippled through my muscles. I smiled. He fought just like Alfred. He was just a little weaker. I dropped to the ground, rolling to the side as his blade finished its downward arc. I jumped to my feet, blocking another swing to my side that made me slide on the deck. Alfred was looking worried. I winked at him. He gave me a weak smile.

I ducked another swing and got up close to Gilbert. His eyes widened, and I heard Alfred start counting. "One," he said, as I blocked another swing from Gilbert. "Two," he said, as I swung down toward Gilbert's head. "Three," he said, as Gilbert raised his blade to block my swing. "Win," Alfred crowed as I switched directions and brought the blade to Gilbert's abdomen.

"I win," I said, grinning.

Gilbert just stared at me in shock. "Was?"

I tapped his nose. "I win." I turned away and walked up to Kirkland. "Who is my next vi-opponent."

Alfred lost it and started laughing. Kirkland was now openly smiling. "Ludwig, will you fight Miss Jones?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Well that's three fights down. The next ones are going to be:**

**Ludwig, Ivan, and Kiku.  
**

**Then she'll fight Alfred, then Captain Kirkland in the next next chapter. Please review!**


	8. Duel Part 2

**YAY! Another Chapter. I want to thank all of you, and especially Stardust98 for her kind reviews, ChellieChu, and Not-Alone-Anymore, as well as my Anonymous Reviewers. You guys make me so HAPPY!**

**Enjoy the next three duels.**

* * *

Ludwig walked up to me and stuck out a hand. I shook it and marveled at the strength behind the grip. We walked back into the middle of the deck and both drew our swords. I smiled and said, "Good luck, Ludwig. May the best fighter win."

He nodded in assent and we began. I quickly realized that in a contest of strength I would quickly lose. He was even stronger than my brother, which was saying something. The first time I blocked one of his swings, I was forced to my knees. I managed to roll out of the position and jumped to my feet just as he swung again. I jumped out of the way and hit the ground in a roll, scrambling to my feet. I was playing an entirely defensive game here, and if I was not careful, I would lose. I smiled. Good, a challenge.

I jumped back away from another lunge and danced around Ludwig, just out of range of his blade. He was getting frustrated and I could see it. I narrowly avoided being slashed in the stomach and decided it was time to make a move. I ducked under a swing and ran past him. He turned and I rolled under his legs, then held my sword to his back.

Everyone gasped. "I win," I said softly. He lowered his sword and nodded. "Ja. Well done."

I grinned. "You had me going for a while there, though, Ludwig. Nice job. If I was not as fast as I was, you would have beaten me instantly."

He nodded, sheathed his sword and walked back to his spot. I glanced at Alfred and he grinned, giving me a thumbs up. I gestured to Ludwig and he shook his head, mouthing, "Don't worry about it." I shrugged, and turned to Kirkland. "Next up, please."

"Ivan, please come duel Miss Jones. But no dismemberment, and no smashing her head in, alright?"

Ivan nodded and smiled. I gulped slightly. I saw Alfred gesturing wildly. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Avoid the scarf," he mouthed. "He will kill you if you damage it."

I rolled my eyes. Great, a handicap.

Ivan walked up to me and smiled coldly. "Hello. You will become one with me, da?" he asked, pulling a faucet pipe out of his coat. I glanced at Alfred, indicating the pipe. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes again, and yelped, barely dodging the downward swing. I backpedaled and side-stepped another swing. But Ivan was fast. Really, really fast. He adjusted almost instantly and swung at my side. I barely blocked it and gasped as I slid across the deck. He was strong. Abnormally so.

I barely had time to react as another swing came at me, this time at my legs. I did a back-flip and blocked a swing to my head, which brought me to my knees. I was sweating and gasping for air. Ivan's strength was inhuman. He leaned on the pipe, pushing harder against my sword. I glanced around, trying to see a way out, then did. I dropped the sword and rolled, just as the pipe thudded into the deck, leaving a dent in the wood. Kirkland frowned. I ran as fast as I could, but Ivan quickly caught up to me. I dodged another swing, pulled my knife from my belt and threw it. It whistled past Ivan's ear, thudding into railing, between two of Alfred's fingers. He squeaked and glared at me, cradling his hands.

Ivan had stopped and was staring at me curiously. Kirkland smirked. "You missed."

"I did not want to kill your crew-member, Kirkland."

"I appreciate that, but how good with a knife are you really?"

I pulled my spare one out and said, "Sadik is holding the tiller, right?"

Kirkland nodded. "Watch."

I threw it behind me and it whistled between Sadik's elbow and hip, between the spokes on the wheel, and thudded into the front of the helm. Alfred whistled in appreciation. "You've gotten better, sis."

I nodded to him and waited for Kirkland's decision. He smiled. "It seems that you are really a woman of many talents. You may continue."

I grinned. "Who is next?"

"Kiku, will you fight Miss Jones?"

"Hai, taichou."

Kiku walked up to me and bowed from the waist. I bowed in response and we stepped away from each other. He drew his blade, a katana, Gilbert had called it. Slightly curved, it was a narrow, single-edged blade. "I am sorry, Amelia-san, I will beat you."

I smiled. "Good luck, Kiku."

He swung at me and I realized that he was on a much higher level than any of the others. His movements were very fluid, and his sword was single-edged, but seemed to be everywhere at once. At first, I was struggling to hold him off, trying to learn how to adjust to the new blade. Then I realized the pattern. It was just like a dance, just like any other swordplay, but instead of being composed of multiple forms, he fought in a single, fluid form. It was like playing an instrument. Instead of playing the drums like most swordsmen did, he played the violin..

I adjusted and began to follow his rhythm, adjusting it slightly, as though I were playing the piano, accompanying him. I was vaguely aware of everyone gaping as Kiku and I engaged in a deadly dance across the deck. He would swing his blade and I would block, returning with a thrust that was swept aside. Then he would swing from a different and I would block it, reversing the swing and lunging again. It continued for a while, soon we were both panting. He was equal in strength to me, and so it came down to our technical skills to see who was better.

We danced across the deck, swords flashing as they clashed and broke apart, as we spun together then apart, then together again, almost as though we were not fighting, but engaging in an ancient ritual. I was so focused, the rest of the crew, the rest of the world, in fact, became nothing more than surroundings I had to adapt to. I moved with the ship as it rocked back and forth, changing my footwork as I compensated for the movement.

Kiku was a dark angel, sword flashing as he swung again and again, muscles smoothly flowing from one form to the next. I decided that when this was over, he would have to teach me how to fight with a katana. It was beautiful.

I was about ready to call a draw, when I saw an opening. However small, it was there. Everytime I blocked a downward swing, he swung outward to get enough momentum for a side-swing, and though he guarded well, there was a small opening that, if I were careful, I could exploit it. Of course, this would leave me open to a thrusting motion, but nothing I had seen so far suggested that it was even possible to do any sort of thrusting with a katana.

He swung downward again, I blocked and lunged. We both froze in place. My sword rested against his sternum and his blade was about a centimeter from my neck. In a battle, I would have won.

I gasped out a laugh, smiling at Kiku. "That was amazing, Kiku. Thank you."

He smiled and withdrew his sword. I did the same and sheathed mine. He bowed. "Arigatou, Amelia-san. That was most impressive."

"Kiku, would you teach me how to fight with a katana? That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

He bowed again. "Of course, Amelia-san."

I bowed. "Thank you, Kiku."

He walked away and I took several deep breaths.

Kirkland started to applaud slowly. "Excellent show, my dear. That was something that was not only impressive, but also beautiful. You are truly skilled."

I nodded in thanks.

"Would you like a break before you fight your next opponent?"

"Who is it?"

"Alfred."

I laughed. I clutched my stomach and laughed so hard tears ran down my face. Everyone gaped at me as I stood in the middle of the deck laughing. I could see Alfred pouting in my peripheral vision. He was leaning against the railing next to some of the other crew-members, staring off the side, lips pursed tightly.

I finally gained some semblance of control and straightened. "Sorry, Kirkland. I just cannot believe Alfred is that high on the list."

"He has beaten Kiku several times."

I nodded. "Right. Okay. Sure. I will fight my big brother." I turned and looked at Alfred. He turned and looked at me and paled at my grin. "Come on, Alfie. You are not scared of your little sis, are you?" I teased.

He gulped and looked to Kirkland for help. "C-come on, Artie. Why do I have to fight her?"

"You are better than everyone on this ship, except for me. You are the logical next choice."

"But she knows my style better than she knows her own!" he whined.

"You have not seen each other for seven years, correct? I am sure your style has changed. You have improved quite a bit since you joined the crew."

"So has she," Alfred mumbled.

I smiled. "Do not worry, Alfie, I will go easy on you."

Kirkland smirked. "Miss Jones, please display your full skill. I do not want to see you beaten now, when it has gotten so _very_ interesting."

I sighed. "But then it will be over too quickly."

"Miss Jones, the quickest way to lose a battle is overconfidence."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, sir!" I mock saluted, then drew my sword. "Well, Alfie, I apologize in advance."

Alfred turned green and drew his sword. "Please don't kill me," he whispered.

I laughed, "Why would I do that?" Then I jumped into the air, swinging down for his head.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**LOL. You have to wait for the battle between Alfred and Amelia, and then the battle between Arthur and Amelia. I do hope you guys are enjoying. I love constructive criticism, and I love REVEIWS! So, now that you've finished reading, please Review. :)**


	9. Duel Part Final

**Hello! Part 3, and final, of the duel! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed! The number is increasing and I can't thank you all anymore. :)**

* * *

I jumped into the air, swinging down for Alfred's head. He dodged and I landed, raising my sword to block his swing. I smiled. He had gotten faster. Good.

I rolled away and got to my feet, side-stepping a lunge. _He _has_ gotten better_, I thought, as I swung at his head then reversed my blade to stab him, but he anticipated the move and side-stepped. He swung at my head, but I saw it coming and ducked, lunging towards his stomach. He side-stepped again and I barely blocked a swing to my side. I laughed. "You have gotten quite good, Alfie, but I am still better."

The blood drained from his face. "You learned a new move, didn't you."

I smiled. "What do you think, brother?"

I back-flipped away from another swing and tossed my knife into the nearest mast. He charged at me, hoping to catch me off guard, but I jumped onto the handle of the blade. He swung at my legs, I jumped, front-flipping over his head, and landing behind him as I spun and slid my sword into place behind him, pointed directly at his spinal cord.

"I win," I said, grinning broadly.

Alfred sighed and sheathed his sword. He turned around and grinned broadly. "That was _so_ awesome! The way you flipped off that knife! How do you even stand on that?"

I laughed. "Come on, Alfie, did you expect any less than me?"

He shook his head, blond cowlick bouncing.

I turned to Kirkland. "Alright, Mr. High and Mighty. It is time for our duel."

He smirked. "Be prepared, Miss Jones. I am not one to be challenged lightly."

I raised an eyebrow. "You are the one who challenged me."

He smiled. "Touché."

I grinned. "We shall see."

He laughed. "Indeed."

He shrugged out of his coat, hanging it on the railing, and approached me, drawing his sword. I pushed down the girly side of my brain that was currently screaming about how hot he looked with his jacket off, approaching me with a smirk and a sword in hand. I had to focus.

_He had the advantage, he had watched me fight seven different opponents and I knew nothing about his style. He was, of course, better than any of the others, including my brother, and it was said that before he was a pirate, he killed a man in a duel, which suggested that he was skilled as a nobleman, and so being a pirate could only have improved his skill, if perhaps made it a little rougher. I wanted to know what his style was like, but in order to do that I had engage him, as he showed no signs of making the first move._

I sighed and took a few steps towards Kirkland. He did not so much as bat an eye. I lunged, driving my blade toward his heart, and he batted it aside as though it were a pesky fly. He swung downward at my head and I blocked it and pushed it aside, surprised at the amount of strength hidden in his slender frame. We exchanged a few more test blows. I would swing, he would block, he would riposte, and I would parry. It was like we in class, simply practicing the forms. I recognized most of his movements as belonging to the style commonly practiced by English gentlemen. However, as I suspected, there was a rougher, more brutal undertone to his style, most likely coming from his days as a pirate.

He swung his sword and I blocked it again, then riposted. He side-stepped and I swung again, only to have it blocked again. I frowned. He was toying with me. It was time to stop testing the waters and take the dive. I took a deep breath and found my center. I closed my eyes for an instant and then snapped them open as Kirkland swung his sword towards me. I blocked it with a sweeping motion and kicked his abdomen. He dodged it and grinned. "Good, adapting."

I smirked, and blocked another one of his swings. "I do not want you to go easy on me, Kirkland. I will win this fight, fair and square."

He raised one of his huge, caterpillar eyebrows. "Really? I am known as the best swordsman on land and sea."

I smirked. "Well, I am no swordsman."

He chuckled. "Touché."

"Not yet."

He laughed. "Your wit is delightful, Miss Jones."

I grinned. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Alfred snorted as Kirkland looked stunned. "That was not the Queen's English."

I stuck my tongue out and lunged at his stomach. He side-stepped and lunged. I spun out of the way and swung at his head. He blocked it and pushed my blade down. I quickly back-pedaled, cursing silently. It was so easy to forget he was stronger than me. He smirked at me. "Scared yet, miss?"

I laughed derisively. "As if I would be scared of a caterpillar-browed blonde English softie."

His eyes narrowed. "Be prepared, miss. Overconfidence will be your downfall."

I rolled my eyes and dodged another lunge, blocking his swing as it came towards my head. Kirkland was good. We exchanged several more blows, and I started to get worried. He was stronger than me, faster than me, and probably better than me. I had underestimated him slightly, and I was playing a dangerous defensive reacting game. If I made one little slip-up, I would lose instantly.

He swung downward as I swung upward, and our blades locked. I knew I could not last long if he turned it into a competition of strength. He pushed closer, narrowing the gap between our bodies. He grinned. "Ready to lose, love?"

I refused to be swayed by his flirting. This was a battle with swords, not with words. I leaned in closer, pushing against him with more of my weight. "I am not going to be the one losing, Eyebrows."

He smirked, leaned in closer and kissed me. I did not react. Well, my body, so well-trained in combat did not, but my brain and my heart and chemistry did. My face turned crimson and my girly brain just sort of screamed. It was my first kiss, after all. I blinked at him, then kicked him in the stomach. My face was burning, but I felt incredibly satisfied when he stumbled away, surprised at my lack of reaction.

"You did not react to that as expected, Miss Jones."

"When do I ever react as expected, _Captain_?" I asked as I swung my sword at his head. He blocked it, but could not stop the left hook I leveled at his jaw. He stumbled backward, surprised. I smirked. "You should never let your guard down, Captain."

I swung again and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped, and stumbled backward again. I felt a small bit of exultant victory fill my heart. Our roles had been reversed. He was the one playing the defensive game now. His distraction had backfired, and now I had a chance at winning. I forced the feelings down, refusing to accept my victory until I held it in my hands. Literally.

I lunged and he blocked it, then I grabbed his wrist, twisted it and kneed him in the stomach, pulling his sword of out his grip. I spun around, releasing him, letting him fall to his knees and slid my blade past his neck and placing the tip of his blade at the base of his throat. "I win, Kirkland. You are a dead man."

He was honestly quite surprised. He stared up at me, chagrined. "Well done, Miss Jones. It seems I underestimated you."

I smirked. "Did you now? Does that mean you expected me to react just like every other girl you have ever kissed? And, for you information. That was my first." I nodded to Alfred. "Good luck with my brother."

Kirkland at first looked shocked, then slightly frightened when he saw Ludwig trying to hold Alfred back, as Alfred glared at Kirkland. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, Arthur! How dare you kiss my little sister!"

I laughed. I sheathed my sword and held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet, which turned out to be a little more difficult than I anticipated, since he was taller. We ended up quite close together, and as I looked up at him, I felt my lips tingling. I released his hand and stepped away, handing him his sword. He took it, sheathed it, and bowed. He turned to go when someone cried out, "Captain! There's an approaching ship!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :P Hope you enjoyed. Little bit of flirting going on. :) And a note about Amelia when she says "You ain't seen nothing yet." That's her sassing Arthur. :) Please Review!**


	10. Battle

**New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. If you think I need to change the rating for blood and gore, please tell me. Anyway, review, ask questions, etc. :)**

* * *

"Captain! There's an approaching ship!"

Kirkland cursed. "Location?"

"12 degrees of starboard and approaching at about 12 knots. It is flying the flag of Black-eyed Jack."

Kirkland smirked. "He picked the wrong ship today. Everyone to their battle stations."

I stopped, trying to determine what my battle station was when he approached me. "Miss Jones, please get below deck, there is about to be a battle."

I looked up at him, a smirk on my lips. "And miss all the fun? I just kicked your ass, and you expect me to hide like a weakling?"

"Your brother would not be pleased if you got hurt."

"I won't get hurt," I said, somewhat rudely. "Let me give these pirates a taste of my blade."

Kirkland sighed. "Do as you will." Then the battle began. "Sadik, hard to starboard!"

The ship leaned dangerously as Sadik held the tiller tightly to the right. "Ready the guns!"

There was a flurry of activity as men loaded the guns and I marveled at the speed and discipline with which they performed their duties. This ship was a polished war machine, contrary to first appearances. Kirkland waited until we were broadside of the other ship and then yelled, "Fire!" There was an explosion of sound as all 20 guns fired at once. The other ship flinched as the cannon fire thudded into the wood, leaving gaping holes in the sides and deck.

"They're comin' aboard, Captain!"

"Cheeky blighters! Prepare for battle!"

I drew my sword as the other ship fired grappling hooks onto our deck. I knew enough about naval tactics to know that the other captain was making a gamble. He knew he was outgunned, so he was hoping he could overwhelm us, take our ship by force, and come out on top. I smirked. He obviously had never met me. The first boarders arrived and the real battle began.

I drew my pistol and fired it at the boarding pirates, feeling satisfied as they fell into the water below. When I emptied the chamber, I cursed my luck as I had not time to reload. I quickly transitioned into hand to hand and sword combat, realizing how easy these men were to kill. They were worse, even than Francis, knowing nothing more than charging and screaming at their opponents, leaving their vital areas wide open.

I stabbed, slashed, spun, and danced through the hordes of men, laughing at their inability to retaliate. I beheaded more than one pirate and with my hair flying free in the sea breeze, I am sure I must have looked like a warrior goddess. Evidently, the attacking pirates seemed to agree and quickly fled, screaming something about a banshee, and demon warrior. They cut the ropes and fled, their ship limping away.

I tread carefully around the fallen bodies, doing my best not to slip, and found that none of the crew were injured very badly, and none of them were dead. I smiled. I wiped my sword on a dead man's shirt, and sheathed it, then began cleaning up. The other men were helping as well, and soon, the deck was cleared off. There was still some blood, but that was soon rinsed off. Then I looked down at myself and grimaced. I needed a washing.

I left the deck and went to my cabin, which I shared with Alfred. It was not my ideal choice of lodging, but it was better than sharing it with one of the other men. After all, there were a limited number of cabins on this ship.

I rinsed my hands, which had been coated in blood, and then changed into a clean pair of clothes. I scrubbed the blood out of my old ones and hoped it would not stain. I hung them out to dry.

I sat down on my bed and thought about the day. I lay back and raised my hands above me, looking at them critically. The door opened and I heard Alfred's familiar footsteps approach the bed.

"There is blood on my hands," I said, almost curiously.

Alfred looked at my hands and smiled. "No there's not, you've cleaned them already, Amy."

I looked away from my hands and turned to him. "There is blood on your hands too, Alfie. It is just so strange, I have killed before, but never so coldly, never so easily. I never even knew any of their names, I did not even memorize any faces." I turned back to my hands, feeling my eyes start to burn.

"Amy, you're fine. You're safe, and you did what you had to."

"Is that what pirating is about? Is that what life is about? If that is the case, I do not care to experience any more."

"Amy, don't do this."

I sat up and looked at him. "Father committed suicide. Was it because of our mother? Or was it because of the blood he shed in the war? Was he haunted by the color red?" I was staring at my hands which were coated in blood, sticky, and warm.

"Amy, stop this. Look at me, Amy." Alfred grabbed my hands. I looked at him, shocked. "Look at your hands. There is no blood. No blood. Yes, you will always remember, but it doesn't have to destroy you."

I looked away, tears threatening to fall. "Amy, look at me!" He took me by the shoulders and shook me. "Look at me. I'm here for you, and if you don't want to, you don't have to kill anymore. You can stay down here during battles, no one will blame you."

I shook my head, tears starting to spill down my cheeks. "I can't, can't let you guys risk your lives while I hide in safety."

"Other women do."

I snapped. "I am not 'other women' and you know that, Alfred."

He sighed and stroked my head. "I know, I know, Amy, but haven't you ever wanted to just be a girl, just once, without worrying about protecting yourself, about training yourself, beating the men in your life?"

I buried my head into my brother's chest, refusing to answer, because it was the truth. Sometimes I just wanted to be that doll that I pretended to be. I just wanted someone to hold me and view me as their greatest treasure. But, I would never admit that, and my character would not allow me to be a doll for very long.

The image of Kirkland rose unbidden to my mind. I remembered the way his lips felt on mine. My face heated up and I buried deeper into Alfred's chest. He stroked my hair and said, "Amy, it's alright. I'm always going to be here for you. If you need anything, I'm here. And so is everyone else on this ship. We're a family, and we will protect you, and will do our best to help you. Okay?"

I nodded and pulled away. "Thank you, Alfred."

He smiled. "Amelia, that's what family's for."

I smiled and hugged him, then said, "You can go now. I am sure Captain Kirkland requires your assistance on deck."

He nodded and left. I lay back on deck and thought about Kirkland, thinking it strange I thought of him when I thought about wanting someone to protect me.

* * *

**A note about Amelia' occasional lapse in grammar. When she is frustrated or her emotions are running extremely high, her grammar degrades and her language gets worse. And she does it occasionally to tease people, especially Arthur. Don't worry, next chapter the romance starts developing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Comfortable

**I was very nearly begged for this next chapter, by an anonymous reviewer. Thank you anon, I really wish I knew who you were. Anyway, here you guys are. I do apologize in advance, finals are coming up, so you will probably have to wait a little while before you get anymore chapters.**

* * *

I woke up to the growl of my stomach. I sat up and climbed off the cot, walking out into the hallway. The gentle rocking of the ship had become almost second nature for me, and I was surprised at how silent it was, except for the quiet creaking of the wood. As I approached the galley, however, I could hear the voices of the men, laughing and talking. I smiled. They were having a party. What they were celebrating, I had no idea, but I was sure it was related to the battle of this afternoon.

I opened the door and walked in. All conversation paused as the men turned to the door. They all grinned. Alfred shouted my name and launched himself at me. He grabbed me around the waist and raised his glass. "Cheers to my lil sis, who fought off the entire crew by herself!"

There were laughs as the men raised their glasses. Gilbert called out, "I helped!"

The room erupted in laughter as Gilbert stumbled over, obviously drunk. "Hey, Amelia! Here to have a good time?" His voice was slurred, and I gagged on the stench of the beer on his breath. "I make it a rule not to drink around men."

Alfred squeezed me. "Aww, come on, lil sis. Can't you make an exception?"

"No," I said, firmly, unwinding his arm from around my waist. Alfred pouted, and Gilbert frowned. "Come on, frau. Lighten up."

I saw Francis approaching in my peripheral vision. "Ma cherie, won't you join us?"

"No." I turned and walked out of the room, headed for the deck. I heard a few groans of disappointment, but they were soon swallowed by the sound of laughing and merriment. I shook my head. Men were such strange creatures, especially when drunk.

I stepped onto the deck and was met with a cool sea breeze. I walked to the railing and leaned over the side, looking up at the stars. They filled the sky, sparkling like diamonds against a dark blue canvas. The ocean was calm, stirred only by a light breeze that moved gently across the surface. The moon and stars were reflected in the dark water, like there were hidden treasures just below the surface. "It is beautiful," I murmured.

"It is, is it not?"

I started and turned to see Kirkland approaching me. "You were here? I did not even notice you. Did you just leave the party below-deck?"

He chuckled. "No, I make a point of never drinking around my men."

"Why?"

He chuckled awkwardly. "Well, to be honest, I do not respond very well to alcohol."

I snickered. "So you are a lightweight."

He spluttered, and I laughed. "Do not worry about it. I do not drink either. I drank once, when Alfred and his naval buddies were having a party, and I quickly became intoxicated. Luckily, Alfred was sober enough to notice and quickly put me to bed, before anything happened." I turned back to the railing.

"He really cares about you."

I nodded. "I am the only family he has, and we have always been close. Even though he was not the oldest, he was always very protective of my brother and me."

"Your brother?"

"Matthew. He is Alfred's older twin. He went West after our the death of our parents."

"I am sorry."

I shrugged. "It has been fourteen years, I am mostly recovered."

"I see. If you do not mind, how did it happen?"

"My mother fell ill, and died. She had always been very delicate, and the colonial life was not good for her. Our father committed suicide a year after her death. Her death destroyed him and he just could not live any longer. Our mother's death was the hardest, because after she died, our father grew distant. Luckily, both Alfred and Matthew were there for me. I was ten, they were both fourteen."

"I am very sorry," Arthur said, patting my shoulder. I smiled and looked at him. He had joined me at the railing and I could not help but admire his golden hair as it moved softly in the breeze. A small, relaxed smile played on his face and I realized how very attractive he was.

He turned to me and I looked away, feeling my face heat up. I saw him smile and he turned back to the ocean. "I always thought it was beautiful, the ocean. That was why I ran away to be a sailor. I did not originally intend on becoming one of the most feared pirates in all the civilized. I just wanted to see the world. Unfortunately, I ended up joining a pirate crew."

I giggled. "How did you manage that?"

"I got drunk," he said, looking down at the railing

I started laughing. His face was that of a sheepish teenager. He was incredibly cute. I took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Please continue."

He nodded and looked back to the ocean. "It soon became clear that I was much more capable than the current leadership, and the crew mutinied and put me in charge. Through a series of conquests, I captured this ship, and gained the crew I have now."

"Are any of the current crew-members original?"

"Yao is, as is Francis."

I chuckled. "What happened to the others?"

"Some of them died, some were captured, some retired, and some just left."

I nodded. "You make a good captain. Your crew really respects you, and your crew is very loyal to one another."

He nodded. "It is very rare that such emotions are present on a ship, especially one manned by pirates. I believe I have been very lucky."

I smiled. "I think it is partly because you respect your men, so they respect you."

He shrugged. "Maybe. Most pirates rule by fear."

I nodded. "So do many naval captains. Alfred was never that way, though."

Kirkland nodded. "I know. I saw it in the eyes of his men. They would rather die than betray their captain. That was part of the reason I captured him. Did he ever tell you I left his men alive, set adrift on the sea on their crippled boat, without their captain?"

I shook my head. "He never did tell me how he ended up joining. One day he just said that he had joined a pirate crew."

Kirkland chuckled. "Yes, he reacted rather well to it."

I smiled. "He never did like the navy. He hated taking orders."

Kirkland laughed. "He still hates taking orders."

"Is that why he calls you Artie?"

Kirkland nodded, smiling. "But he has become a dear friend."

I smiled, watching Kirkland's face. It was alight with an inner joy. He was relaxed in my presence, something that surprised me because he did not seem like the kind of man to make friends or trust easily. Of course, I was not that kind of person either, but something about this man made me want to get closer, made me want to open up to him. In fact, even though we were almost friends, I already wanted more. I gasped. Had I just thought that?

Arthur looked at me in surprise. "Miss Jones, are you alright?"

I nodded and excused myself. I fled to my room and burst through the door. I slammed it shut behind me and leaned against it. My face felt warm and I could not get his face out of my mind. The way he was smiling at the ocean, the way he was smiling at me. I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. I was so confused. Had I fallen in love with Arthur Kirkland? Did I love Arthur?

I did not know, and frankly, I was a little scared. I had never felt this way before, and I did not know how to handle it. I curled into a little ball and fell asleep, thoughts whirling through my head.

* * *

**Please Review. I will do my best to update as soon as I can, but finals are coming up and I need to focus. Enjoy. **


	12. Confusion

**Anonymous Reviewers, here you are. I probably will not update again for a while. I really do need to study for finals. Hope you guys enjoy. And, I'm sorry, it's another 'cliff-hanger'.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, stiff from sleeping on the floor and stretched. I stood and washed my face, changing into some new clothes. I made my way back to the galley and saw a huge mess. I could not help but laugh at all the men sprawled around the room, all completely wasted. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed up onto the deck, hoping that Arthur was still asleep.

Unfortunately, luck was not with me. However, he was at the helm so I tiptoed up to the mast and started climbing when he turned and saw me. "Miss Jones! Good morning!"

I tipped my hat and kept climbing up to the crow's nest. "What are you doing?"

"Look-out duty!" I called to him, though I doubted he caught my words, as the wind, though light on deck, billowed around me, snatching my words away. I laughed as it tossed my hair around. I picked up the telescope that was kept in the nest for this purpose and started examining our surroundings. "Land!" I hollered, but, as usual, did not receive a response. I was excited. Landfall, hopefully somewhere nice and foreign. I had never left the influence of the British Empire before, and I could not wait to experience something new. I made a note of the location, stowed the telescope, and began my descent. I jumped the last five feet and ran up to the helm. "Captain, sir!" I said, saluting.

Arthur looked at me, surprised. "Yes, Miss Jones?"

"Land is approaching us, 10 degrees west of north."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I did not expect to make landfall for another week."

I shrugged. "I am just telling you what I saw."

"Thank you. Take the helm, I will check the maps. Do you know where Mr. Jones is?"

"Hungover, with the rest of the crew," I grinned.

He grimaced and said, "Very well." I took the tiller from him and held it in position, not that it needed much control, we were going with the wind right now. He left the deck and I expelled the breath I had not realized I was holding. I sighed. I did not know what was wrong with me. Every waking thought was filled with him, and I found myself watching him. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he smiled, the way he gave orders, everything just drew me closer and closer to him.

I looked up at the clear blue sky and said, "Oh, Mother. Is this what love is? I wish I had someone to talk to about it. I mean, I cannot tell Alfred, he would kill Arthur, even if they are best friends. And Francis may be French and an expert on love, but he is far too flirtatious for his own good. And none of the other men would be any help. Oh if only Matthew or you were here! Sometimes I just need someone quiet to listen to me, and Alfred is not the best at that, especially when it involves men."

I dropped my gaze back to the tiller and sighed, feeling my eyes start to water. I dashed the tears away and shook off my melancholy. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I froze and very slowly turned to see Berwald standing on deck, looking at me. I swallowed. "Hi, Berwald."

"You love the Captain?"

I turned scarlet and turned back to the tiller. "What gave you that idea?" I heard him walking up to the helm and turned to see him standing next to me. Damn, this man was tall.

"You were monologuing."

"Yeah, uh, about that -" I looked away, face burning.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He patted my shoulder.

I looked at him again. "Thanks, Berwald."

"You're welcome."

"You are in a relationship with Tino, are you not?"

He paused, then nodded.

"How did that happen? I mean, how did you confess, how did you end up together from just being friends?"

He shrugged. "It just did. One day we were friends, the next we were partners. Just let it happen naturally."

I kind of gaped at him. That was probably the most I had ever heard him speak in one sentence. I nodded. "Thanks, Berwald."

"You're welcome."

"Why are you up? Did you not attend the party?"

"I do not get drunk easily. I did not get wasted. I have work to do."

I nodded. He had a strange way of talking, abrupt and choppy, that was, at the same time, concise and to the point.

He turned and left. I sighed. At least I could trust Berwald to keep the secret. Then I heard a loud yelp. "Hey! What was that for?" It was my brother. I assumed Berwald must have woken him up.

I could not hear anything else, but I was sure that people were chewing out my brother for waking them up and being loud after a hangover. I chuckled. Even when my brother was hungover, he was loud.

The men filed up onto deck and were surprised to see me at the tiller. "Where's the Captain," asked Yao.

"He is probably in his cabin, consulting the maps. He wanted to talk to you, Alfred."

"Alright! I am on my way!" he yelled as he left. I rolled my eyes, while most of the men groaned. Sadik came up to the helm and said, "I'll take it from here, Jones."

I nodded. "Ar-The Captain wants this course maintained for now."

He nodded and I made my way down to the deck, helping out with odd jobs as the day officially began. Alfred came bounding back up the stairs and said, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMY!"

Everyone groaned, and I laughed. "Yes, Alfred?"

He tackled me in a hug and spun me around. "Hey, little sis!"

"Yes?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaartie wants you to come to his cabin." He pouted. "He better not try anything."

I laughed. "Are you still drunk, Alfred?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side and I smiled. "Alfred, how about you go lay down for a little while."

He looked at me, confused. "That's what Artie said too. Is there something wrong with me?" He looked ready to cry. I smiled. "No! You just seem tired, and even heroes need sleep."

He smiled and nodded, then went back below-deck. The rest of the crew sighed. "Thank you, Amelia-san," said Kiku.

I smiled. "He gets like this sometimes, especially when he drinks a lot the night before."

Kiku nodded, then I went below-deck as well. I went forward until I came to a door, assuming that Arthur's quarters were in the same place any other captain's quarters would be. I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and entered. "You wanted me, Captain?"

Arthur looked up and smiled. "Ah, yes, Miss Jones. Thank you for coming. I trust you took care of Alfred?"

I nodded. "He should be laying down now."

"Good. He is most annoying, and amazingly unproductive when he has a hangover."

I smiled. "I know."

He looked around and frowned. "Pardon me, where are my manners? Please, take a seat."

I took a seat in one of the chairs located around the room. I positioned it so that I was facing Arthur across the desk.

He sighed and leaned back. "Miss Jones, Amelia, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday during our duel."

I raised an eyebrow. "Apologize? For what?"

"Kissing you, Amelia. It was most forward of me, and I am afraid that I took advantage of you."

I could feel my face getting warmer. He had to bring it up. "It is quite alright, Ar-Captain."

He frowned. "Please, call me Arthur. Captain sounds so distant."

I looked down at my hands, face burning. "Is that entirely appropriate?"

"I am a pirate, Amelia. When am I ever _appropriate_?"

I shivered at the way he said that. It was dark, loaded with meaning. I kind of liked it, but it also terrified me. I decided to play it safe. "Captain, do you need me for anything?"

I could hear him sigh. "No, Miss Jones, that will be all. You may go."

I stood up and left, without looking at his face. My mind was whirling with questions. I did not know exactly what he had been suggesting, but whatever it had been, it was not, "Let's be best friends." Did that mean he returned my feelings? Or was he just being a man, a flirtatious pirate? I did not know, and I needed to talk to someone. The only question was who.

* * *

**You guys are great. Please Review. I apologize for Berwald, I have never written him before. Anyway, Please Review, and I'll be back when finals are over.**


	13. Confession

**OOH! More! YAY! I had some free time, and needed a break. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

I was wandering around the ship, looking for Berwald when I saw almost the whole crew gathered around the door to the galley. "What is going on?" I asked. They all shushed me. Then I heard Alfred's voice. "You stay away from my sister!"

"And why should I do that?" That was Arthur.

"I won't let you play with her like you do with every other girl you meet."

"Who says I want to play with her?"

"You're a pirate! Despite your gentlemanly pretense, you're just like every other pirate, flirtatious, and hungry for the taste of a woman."

"I am offended by your lack of belief in my honor."

Alfred scoffed. "Honor? You're a pirate."

"So are you."

"You may be my best friend, Arthur, hell, I'd trust you with my life, but I've seen how you look at Amy, and I am warning you. Stay away from her!"

"What if I told you that I had feelings for her?"

My breath caught in my throat. Had I heard that right?

"If you really had feelings for her, I guess I would leave it up to her. But that is only if you really have feelings for her. Which I doubt."

"I do have feelings for her."

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that."

There was a bang. "I love her, dammit! What will it take to convince you that she is different. I love Amelia Jones, can't you understand that?"

I lost the rest of the conversation. The world was spinning to fast and I couldn't breathe. "I love Amelia Jones." Did he really? "I love her, dammit!" He really did. He loved me. I stumbled away, gasping. This had to be a dream. There was no way that Arthur loved me. He was a pirate, I was a noblewoman. He was a gentleman, I was a sassy tomboy. It couldn't work. I loved him, but that didn't mean I was blind to reality. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed to get away, I couldn't face Arthur like this. I just couldn't.

I found the door to my room and stumbled in, flopping onto the bed. The tears began. I sobbed, angry at myself, angry at Arthur, angry at Alfred. Really, I was just angry at the world. Alfred was being over-protective, Arthur was being confusing, and I was being stupid.

The door opened and I rolled over to see Francis walking in. I groaned. "What do you want?"

"Ma chérie, I heard what happened." He walked over and sat on the bed.

I rolled away from him. "Yeah, so did the entire crew. Why are you here?"

"Please look at me, I want to help."

I rolled back over and looked at him. "What can you do?"

"I am French, no? We French are very good with love."

I grimaced. "Sure."

"Whatever you may believe, it is the truth, and I can see it in your eyes."

"What?"

"You love Arthur, no? And now you have discovered that he loves you in return. The question now is where do you go from here."

I turned scarlet and tried to roll away again, but he grabbed my wrist. "Ma chérie, the answer is very simple. Act like yourself. He fell in love with you, so be yourself."

"How is that simple? Every time I see him, my heart rate accelerates, and my tongue ties itself in knots."

Francis laughed. "And how do you know his does not?"

I scowled. "He does not act like it."

Francis smiled. "Ah, ma chérie, if only you knew how much he cares for you. He watches you constantly, and when you are with him, he smiles and laughs so much more freely. You have changed him, ma chérie."

I blushed and looked away. "Why do you keep calling me that, anyway?"

"What?"

"Ma chérie. What does it mean?"

"My darling. It is a term of endearment."

I glared at him. "Stop it."

"Why? Cannot I express my feelings toward you?"

"I do not like you. And what makes you like me?"

Francis laughed. "It can be used in a familial sense. It is like saying 'sweetheart' or something like that."

"Oh. Okay."

Francis chuckled and stood up. "Good luck, ma chérie." He winked and I glared at his back as he left. Stupid Frenchie. He made it sound so easy. I sighed and rolled onto my back so I could stare at the ceiling. I had lost any appetite I might have had and stayed in the room all day, trying to come to terms with my feelings, and the knowledge that Arthur reciprocated them.

When Alfred came in that night, he saw me and frowned. "There you are, Amy. What's up?"

I shrugged, not looking at him. He sighed. "Hey, Amy, um, what do you think of Arthur?"

My face flared and I rolled over so he could not see my face. "Amy!" He grabbed me and tried to roll me over again. I curled into a ball, hiding in the sheets. He gave an exasperated sigh and climbed further onto the bed. He grabbed my sides and started tickling me. I squealed with laughter and uncurled. I grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it.

"Hey!"

I laughed and tackled him. We rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I started tickling him and he yelled in protest, laughing uncontrollably. He managed to flip me over and started tickling me as revenge. I squealed and thrashed, but my brother has always been stronger than me and I had no chance. Finally, when I was red-faced and gasping, he stopped but did not release me. "Hey, Alfred, can you get off me?"

"Nope! Not until you answer my question."

"What question?"

He grinned. "Don't give me that." He started tickling me again and I laughed, already breathless, and finally gave up. "Fine! Fine! I will tell you! Just stop! I cannot breathe!"

He laughed and rolled off me. He lay on the floor next to me and I looked up at the ceiling. "I like him. In fact, I think I love him. Why?"

"No reason, just curious." I turned to tickle the answer out of him, when I saw the door swing slightly, just enough to suggest that someone had been listening. I looked at Alfred in shock. He refused to meet my gaze. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted out the door, running up onto the deck. I saw Arthur standing at the railing and my heart almost stopped. It was a cloudless and in the moonlight, he looked surreal. He was beautiful. He turned and saw me and then quickly turned away, starting to walk away.

"Arthur! Wait, please."

He stopped and turned, facing me with a look of surprise. My heart began pounding as I realized his gorgeous green eyes were locked on my face. I walked towards him, trying to keep my breathing regular, since it was impossible to look away from him. I stopped in front of him and said, looking down at my feet, "Um, I know you heard what I told Alfred, but I think you should hear it directly." I looked up at him and said, "Arthur, I love you. I have for a while now. I –"

I did not get to finish my sentence. He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened in surprise as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer as he kissed me passionately. My heart was thudding in my ears and my whole body was hot. I could not think, all I could feel was him. He pulled away and frowned. "I am sorry, Amelia. You have no idea how long I have waited to do that."

I blushed. I looked away, but he was not going to let me escape so easily. He grabbed my chin and turned my face toward him. "I love you, Amelia. I have since I first met you. You are so perfect, I could barely help myself." My face turned an even darker red, but before I could pull away, his lips were on mine again, and this time, I returned the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, raising slightly onto my toes as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I tangled my fingers in his hair and let myself fall even harder for this man. We pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat. I turned around guiltily, trying to separate myself from Arthur, but his arms were tightly wrapped around my waist, so I only got as far as facing the other way, trapped in Arthur's embrace.

It was Alfred. He was glaring ever so slightly at Arthur. "I recognize you both like each other, but Arthur, you try anything and I will kill you. And, if you hurt her, I will make you beg for death."

I sighed. "Alfred, come on! Give him a break, please."

His eyes found me and sighed. "Amelia, I am just protecting you. Come on, why don't you get some sleep."

"I am not five anymore, Alfred."

"No, but you are still my little sis. Arthur?"

Arthur sighed, breath tickling my ear and the nape of my neck. I shivered. He released me and said, "Your brother has a point. Go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow."

I nodded and followed Alfred below deck. I climbed into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the UKUS. I do apologize, I have never been in a relationship, heck, I've never even been kissed before, so I have no real experience, so this is all coming from my head, and stuff I've read. Also, a note about Amelia's lapse in grammar half-way through. She was very confused and so her grammar stopped working. Also, no complaining about France. Personally I think that, although he is somewhat of a creep because of the fact that he is very free with his love, he isn't a perv, and so he would legitimately want to help Amelia and Arthur with their relationship. He can be sensitive.**

**Also, a note about the tickling between Alfred and Amelia. They are siblings, remember. Very close siblings. In my view, this makes this kind of scene not only acceptable, but very normal. Anyway, Please Review. And Enjoy the happiness while you can.**

**Arthur: What do you mean by that?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Arthur: Liar.**

**Me: I should know, you're a character in the story.**

**Arthur: I only know as much as the readers.**

**Me: I promise you and Amelia live happily ever after.**

**Arthur: But...**

**Me: NOT TELLING! *runs away, Italian style***


	14. Flirting

**I'm Back! Hello! *waves***

**Anyway, I have some more UKUS for you. XD I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, I got up and went to the galley for some breakfast. It was empty and I grimaced. The Italian brothers were notorious for sleeping in. I shook my head, laughing and started to make a cup of tea. I heard the door open, but ignored it. Hopefully it was Feliciano who would make some breakfast. I squeaked as arms wrapped around my waist. "Hello, love," Arthur said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Arthur, you should not sneak up on me like that."

He chuckled, chest vibrating against my back. "Why not?"

"I do not respond well to scares."

He laughed and pulled me away from my tea preparation and closer to him. "You cannot do anything to me."

I wiggled, trying to pull away. He chuckled. "Come on, Amelia. Can I not hold onto my little treasure?"

I turned pink and pulled out of his arms. I folded my arms, turning to face him. "Stop flirting with me. I am trying to make myself some breakfast tea."

"Let me do that, love." He winked.

"Why should I?"

He grabbed me and pulled me closer, placing a kiss on my nose. "Because, although you are excellent at making scones, you are sorely lacking in the tea-making department."

I scowled, blushing. "You do not have to tell me that."

He kissed me again, on the lips, but just a short, teasing kiss.

I felt my face heat up. "Arthur, stop it."

"No."

He kissed my lips again. I tried to return the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Arthur, stop teasing, please."

He chuckled. "Why?" He pecked my lips again, then kissed my nose. I giggled and leaned forward to kiss him, but he quickly pulled away. I pouted. "Stop it, please."

"Why?"

I tried to stomp away, but he held me tightly and kissed my ear. I squeaked and struggled. "Arthur! Stop it already! Make your tea, if you want."

He chuckled and captured my lips in a full kiss. I pulled away, gasping. "Stop, someone might see us."

He kissed me again. "I could not care less."

"What?" I managed to say, before he kissed me again.

"I want everyone to know that you are mine." I turned red as he kissed me again, hungry. "My treasure," he said, breathlessly, as he captured my lips in another kiss. I gasped as he invaded my mouth with his tongue. He smirked and claimed me as his. I pulled away, scarlet. "Go make your tea, perv."

He laughed. He released me and began making the tea. I heard the door swing open and turned, seeing Francis walk in. I looked away, feeling my face heat up again. Francis walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Nice job, ma cherie."

I squeaked, turning crimson, and ran for it. Francis chuckled as I left the room. I got out onto deck and took several deep breaths. I saw Ludwig cleaning the deck and walked over to him. "Hey, Ludwig, can I help?"

He glanced up at me, grunted, and handed me a rag. He pointed to the other side and I walked to the other railing and began scrubbing. I spent most of the rest of the helping Ludwig scrub the ship top to bottom. It was amazing how strict he was about the whole thing. If I missed a spot he would order me to fix it. I questioned him once. He started yelling about orders and told me to just do it. I did not say anything after that besides, "Sir, yes sir."

I stumbled into the galley, sore and exhausted. No wonder Ludwig was so strong. Cleaning a ship from top to bottom, every day, was more than sufficient to act as a work out. I smiled as I saw most of the crew eating and talking. I walked over to Feli who was serving up some sort of soup. I grabbed a bowl and smiled. "Food, please."

He grinned. "Si! How are you, bella?"

I laughed. "Great, though a little sore. Ludwig is a task master."

"Ludwig is done? Lovi! Come take care of dinner! I have to see Ludwig!"

I giggled, he was so much like a little kid. He had even forgotten to serve me. Lovi arrived, grumbling about being interrupted and then said, "Fine. Go see your potato bastard. It's not like I was enjoying my time with the tomato."

I laughed as Feli bounded away and attacked Ludwig with a hug. Ludwig turned a little pink, and his stern face softened. I smiled. He was really just a big softie.

I turned to Lovi. "Who's 'the tomato'?"

Lovi turned bright red and scowled. "Nobody."

I smirked. "It is Antonio, right?"

He spluttered. "No! Why would you think it was that bastard. I hate him!"

I giggled. "I will take care of the food. Go back to Toni."

He scowled, muttered a thanks and left. I took his place at the counter. I served myself a bowl and tasted it. The Italians knew how to cook. I was thoroughly enjoying it when a smooth voice drew my attention. "May I have some, love?"

I looked up at Arthur and smirked. "I did not make it. You will have to ask one of the Vargas brothers."

He smiled. "Oh, then I will just have to have yours."

I smiled. "Good luck with that, I am not sharing."

He walked around to the other side and approached me. I fixed him with a mock glare. "Stay away from the soup, pirate."

"I am not after the soup, poppet," he said, winking.

I squeaked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled lightly on my ear. "I would rather have some of you."

I tried wiggling away as he pulled me closer and began placing delicate kisses along my neck and collar. "Arthur, stop. Alfred will kill you if he sees this." He giggled as he paused, breath tickling my neck.

"I do not care what he sees. He won't kill me. He already agreed to this."

"Doesn't mean I like it."

My head snapped towards my brother's voice and saw him scowling at the two of us, arms folded. "Hi, Alfie," I said, trying to escape from Arthur's hold. He only tightened his hold and said, "Do you need something, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred's scowl deepened. "I would like you to get your hands off my little sister."

Arthur chuckled. "I am afraid I cannot do that."

"And why not?"

"She has already agreed to be mine. And I thought we had already discussed this."

"Just because she returns your feelings, does not mean you can touch her like that."

Arthur nuzzled my neck. "Even if she likes it?"

I felt my face flush. "Arthur, stop it, please," I whispered. I did not want a fight to erupt between the love of my life and my big brother.

He sighed and released me. "Alright, since you asked so nicely."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Please stop antagonizing my brother."

He sighed. "Alright, alright," he said, smiling. Alfred was still scowling. Arthur walked away with a bowl of soup and Alfred approached me. "Amy, I know you love him, but please, be careful. He isn't as perfect as he seems."

"You think I am unaware? Alfred, I am a grown women, I can take care of myself. Please stop interfering."

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Amy. I just don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled and hugged him back. "I will be fine, trust me."

He nodded and then grinned. "Now, can I have some of that soup?"

I nodded. "Thank the Vargas brothers. They made it."

He grabbed the bowl and skipped off, yelling a thanks behind him. I grinned. My brother might be overprotective, but he still acted like a three year old. The rest of the night occurred without incident, though Arthur announced that we would be making landfall the next day. The crew was excited by that and so was I. The argument between brother and lover was soon put out of mind, though not forgotten.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. I love Arthur. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow.**


	15. Shopping

**Hello, I'm back. I hope you enjoy this one. It's a little longer, but I loved writing it.**

* * *

I awoke and rolled away from my brother, who had snuggled up next to me, again. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I walked up to the deck, excited to see land. I leaned over the railing and squinted through the early morning fog. We were definitely close to land, if the black smudge on the horizon was anything to go by.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Berwald walking toward me. "Hello, Berwald."

He smiled and nodded. "Arthur and I have gotten together."

He nodded, patting my head. I grinned. I turned back to the railing. "We are real close to land. Do you know where we are?"

He walked to the railing and looked out over the ocean. He nodded and said, "Ask the Captain."

"Where is he?"

"Cabin."

I nodded. "Thanks."

He nodded. I smiled and turned again, leaving the deck, walking to Arthur's cabin. I knocked and heard his voice say, "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in. He looked up and smiled. "Amelia! Just the person I wanted to see."

I raised an eyebrow. "Arthur, it is far too early in the morning for your flirting."

He laughed. "It has nothing to do with that, well, not exactly. I would like to take you ashore tonight. There is a very high-class establishment here to which I would like to take you."

"Ah. Is Alfred okay with that?"

"He will be."

"How are you going to convince him to let me go with you?"

"He and the rest of the crew are going to be given free reign at all the bars in the town."

I laughed. "Will that work?"

He smirked and stood up, approaching me. I took a small step back, and found myself against the door that I had closed. He placed a hand on either side of my head and grinned. "Of course it will, love."

He kissed me and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. He stepped back and smiled. "Now, there is a small problem. Since it is a very high-class establishment, you need to wear a formal dress."

I made a face. "Small problem? I do not have any dresses."

"I know. So, the moment we make landfall, I want you to take Francis and go get a dress. You are free to use any money you want of mine."

I shook my head. "That will not be necessary. I have quite a lot of money stored in Switzerland. I am not wanting for money. But why do you want me to take Francis?"

Arthur made a face. "The Frog has good taste, despite his country of birth. And, I do not want you going alone."

"I could take one of the other crew-members."

"Francis is the only one I trust to get a good dress."

I sighed. "Alright."

I turned to go and he grabbed my wrist. "Leaving without saying goodbye?"

I turned back to him and pecked him on the lips. As I pulled away, he smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, trapping me. He kissed me again, and placed one hand behind my head, deepening the kiss. I slid my hands around his neck and tipped onto my toes, making myself level with him. I felt him smirk against my lips and slammed me against the door. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned slightly, then the door flew open, knocking us forward, and we landed in a terribly compromising situation.

Francis walked in, eyed the situation and laughed. "Oops. Am I interrupting something, Captain?"

I blushed and scrambled off of Arthur. He scowled at Francis as he got to his feet. "Actually, you are."

Francis winked at me and I turned scarlet, glaring at Arthur. "It is not like _that_, Francis," I muttered, as I pushed past him.

"See you tonight, love," called Arthur.

Francis burst into laughter and I broke into a run, face burning. I ran into Alfred, who grabbed me and said, "What happened? What did Arthur do to you?"

"Nothing. It was Francis."

He tightened his grip on my arms. "Promise? Arthur didn't try anything?"

I shook my head. "Francis is just being Francis and insinuating things."

He sighed and released me. "Alright. See ya later, sis."

I nodded and he ran back the way I came, probably going to talk to Arthur. I made my way back onto the deck and was surprised at the flurry of activity. Everyone was getting ready for landfall this afternoon. I glanced up at the mast and was surprised to see a Spanish flag flying high. "Spanish?" I wondered out loud.

Antonio walked up to me, grinning. "Si! Welcome to Mexico! It is owned by the Spanish crown."

"I see. So that is why we are flying the red and gold."

He nodded.

"What about speaking English?"

"Oh! Don't worry about that. Many English speakers live here, trying to escape from the British crown. And, this is still a sort of pirate hideaway, especially for British pirates. So, even if it looks really nice, you should still watch your back."

I nodded. "Thanks, Tonio."

He grinned. "No problem, Amy." He bounded off to do something else and I walked to the railing to watch the approach. We docked, and I joined some of the other crew-members on the shore, lashing the ship to the dock. I was about to re-board, when Francis grabbed my wrist. "Come on, ma cherie. Arthur wants to get you a dress."

"I know."

"Let's go."

"Should we tell someone we are leaving?"

"Arthur knows. Come along." He pulled me along, walking rapidly off the docks, toward the main town. I ran to catch up to him, then pulled my wrist out of his grasp. "I do not need to be dragged along like livestock."

"No," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "But, I want you staying close. You could easily disappear here."

"Um, Frenchie, hands off."

"No."

"Francis-" I warned.

"This way, you stay close, and it does not look like you are unwilling."

"You better not try anything," I said, glaring at him.

He made a look of mock injury. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I sighed and said, "Can you not just take my arm, like a normal man?"

He grinned, "I like this way better."

I grimaced and pulled away. "I do not." I slipped my hand around his arm and said, "Lead on."

He huffed and said, "Fine, I suppose this way works."

He led me to a small shop, pushed open the door and said, "Bonjour! Où est ma petite tailleuse?"

A woman came out from behind the counter and exclaimed, "Francis! Vous vilain garçon! Où avez-vous été?"

"Maria! Il a été trop longtemps. Je suis désolé."

She smiled. "Que faut-il faire?"

"Une belle robe pour cette belle dame."

"Oh? Elle est nouvelle."

"Elle n'est pas mienne."

"À qui?"

"Arthur."

The woman gave a knowing smile and gestured with her hand. I glanced at Francis and he nodded. "She speaks almost no English, but she is the best seamstress I know." I nodded. I spoke no French, only the few words Francis had taught me, and none of the words had been familiar, except when Francis apologized for something. Also, Arthur had been mentioned. I sighed and followed the woman deeper into the shop.

She stopped at a door, unlocked it, then opened it, holding it for me. I stepped through, then she followed, shutting and locking the door behind her. "Do not want Francis peeking, no?

"You speak English?"

"Little. I have learned since Francis left."

"I see. I need the dress tonight so,"

"Oui, but we have day."

"Yes."

"Bien! We get started, then."

I nodded and began pulling off my breeches. She hurried to a corner, opened a drawer, and withdrew a case. She opened it and pulled out a measuring tape then turned back to me. I was now solely in my undergarments and raised my arms to allow her easier access. She took my measurements then walked away. She went through another door, then came back with a pile of dresses. She set them on the table, laying them each out separately. I gave a small sigh when I saw them. It had been so long since I had worn a dress, especially of that quality. "You are very good."

She smiled and nodded. "Merci."

She went back into the back and brought out a hoop and petticoats. She was about to help me into them, then frowned. "You have corset?"

I shook my head. She tsked and went back into the back, and came out with a corset. I grimaced slightly. That was one part of modern fashion that I had not missed. She wrapped the corset around me and I took a deep breath, then exhaled as she tightened the corset. We repeated this cycle a couple of more times before she was satisfied. She tied off the corset then helped me into the hoop and petticoats.

She picked up one of the dresses and glanced between it and me, then set it down and grabbed another one. She walked it over to me, held it up to me, then shook her head, returned it to its place and picked up another one. She walked it over to me, and nodded in satisfaction. She lifted it over my head and settled it around me.

She finished doing up the back and came back around the front, smiling. "Turn." I made a slow rotation. Upon facing her again, I noticed she was frowning. She walked away, grabbing a handful of pins, and went around to the back where she began gathering handfuls of fabric.

Familiar with the process, I held very still, preferring to go through the day without being stabbed by a pin. She finished and walked around me, nodding, then undid the back and helped me out of the dress. "I finish this quickly, stay."

I nodded and waited. A couple of hours later, she came back out, smiling. She helped me back into the dress, did up the back, and then said, "Turn."

I made another slow rotation and found her smiling upon its completion. "Parfait! C'est parfait!"

I smiled back at her and she led me to a mirror. I looked in it and smiled softly, turning slowly, examining the dress from different angles. It was gorgeous, made of ivory silk. I was surprised at the style, it had changed slightly since when I had last worn a formal gown, and it was very French. I smiled. It was perfect.

"Merci," I said, turning to her.

She smiled and said, "De rien. Anything for Francis."

I smiled and she led me through the door and out into the shop. Francis turned and smiled broadly. "You look like a woman, ma cherie!"

I glared at him, and he laughed. He turned to Maria. "Vous avez surpassé vous-même."

She smiled. "Merci beaucoup."

He nodded and then turned to me. "Let's get you out of that, then we can return to the Siren."

I nodded and turned to Maria. "I will pay after I get changed."

She nodded and led me back to the back-room. She helped me out of the entire thing, and I redressed in my ship clothes. I helped her carry everything back into the main room where she folded up everything and placed them in boxes, totaling the cost as she did so. I paid her, then handed most of the boxes to Francis, taking the rest myself. "Au revoir!" called Francis as I pushed the door open and walked through with him.

"Why don't you wear dresses more often, Amelia?"

"They get in the way. I could not do anything in that. Even the simpler dresses, are constrictive. I know from experience."

He sighed. "But they look so good on you."

I rolled my eyes. "I am a girl, am I not?"

He nodded. "That is why you should dress like one. Do you need shoes?"

I shook my head in exasperation. "No. I brought a pair, as well as stockings, in case something like this ever happened, though I expected something more along the lines of infiltration, rather than amusement."

He winked at me, and I grimaced, walking faster. "Come on, Francis, we should get back to the ship."

He nodded and easily caught up to me, stretching his longer legs to easily keep pace with me. I sighed, hating my height at the moment, and we returned to the Siren in silence.

* * *

**If you speak French, please correct any errors. I speak no French, and did my best. And, before any of you complain, The lady is French, so she's going to speak French. Also, if you see any other errors, please tell me.**

**This is the dress: www . vam . ac . uk / content / articles / i / ivory - silk - gown - and - petticoat - 1780 - 85 /.**

**Tell me if you want translations. They aren't really important, Maria and Francis are just being friendly.**

**Also, Review! Tell me what you think of shopping with Francis in the 18th century.**


	16. Dancing and Family

**I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long. As usual, enjoy, and review at the bottom, and, if you notice any errors, please let me know.**

* * *

We got back on board and I dragged Francis to my cabin. He set down the boxes then said, "I will be by later to help you get ready."

I made a face. "Really?"

"Aside from Arthur, I am the only one with experience in this field."

I sighed. "You have a point, even Alfred cannot help me. I would fear for the dress' safety if he helped."

Francis laughed. I smiled and said, "When does Arthur want me to be ready?"

Francis grinned. "I will ask him right now."

I nodded and sat down on the bed. I sighed softly, thinking about the dress. I had not been to a formal event since my brother joined Arthur seven years ago. It had been too long. I stood up ans tarted to go through the steps. Imagining Arthur as my partner, I rested my left hand on his right shoulder, taking his left hand with my right. I began a slow waltz across the floor of the cabin, letting the imaginary Arthur guide me around the small room.

I felt a hand settle on my waist, and another take my floating hand, as someone stepped in, displacing my imaginary Arthur. He led me around the room a few times before placing a tender kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Alfred in front of me. He was smiling sadly. "It's been too long since we've danced."

"Seven years," I said softly. "You took me to your farewell party. I was your date."

He laughed. "I remember. Everyone was jealous."

I blushed and looked at my feet. He pulled me into a hug and buried his face into my hair. We stood there a while, just being together. We had not been this close for seven years. I had missed him. He finally pulled away and smiled. "Love you, sis. And even though I protest, there is not a man in the world I would rather you end up with than Arthur."

"What?"

"Arthur, you. I approve."

I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his check. "Thank you, Alfie! Thank you!"

He laughed and spun me around, then set me down again. "Arthur told me to tell you to be ready when the sun sets."

I nodded. "Tell him I will be."

"Can't I see the dress?"

I smiled. "You can see it when Arthur sees it."

"Aw, come on! I'm your brother!"

I laughed. "Fine, you can wait outside the door and make sure Francis does not try anything."

"Francis! Hell if I'm going to stay outside. I'm staying in this room!"

I smiled. "You should go get him."

"I am already here, ma cherie."

I turned and faced him with a smile. "Hurry up, then Francis, we have until the sun sets."

He closed the door and approached me, smiling. He pinched my cheeks. "You are positively glowing. Arthur is lucky to have you."

I swatted his hands away and blushed. He walked over to the boxes on the bed and said, "Let's started."

I nodded and started undressing. I pulled on the stockings and shoes as he pulled out the corset. He wrapped it around me and began tightening it. I kept breathing as he pulled it tight, tying it off, then helped me into the hoop and petticoats. He helped me into the dress, then did up the back.

I sat down on the only chair in the room. Francis smiled as he looked me over. "You won't need any make-up."

"Good, we do not have any."

Francis chuckled. "But I can do your hair."

I smiled and settled into the chair.

He walked around to the back and sank his fingers into my hair. He ran them through a few times, then began parting it. He began twisting and pinning, and I wondered where he had gotten the pins. He finished and stepped back. I wished I had a mirror to look at his work. I heard Francis walk over to the table, then return and hand me a mirror. "Thank you."

"De rien, ma cherie."

I held the mirror at arms length and examined my hair. In the front, the hair was looped up and framing my face. Francis had braided the ends of the loops, along with some of my other hair, tightly to my head, forming a halo around my head. In the back, the hair was looped tighter and the braid included those ends as well. The top was done in tiny twists. It complimented the dress and my face very well.

I smiled and handed the mirror back to Francis. I stood and hugged him. "Thank you, Francis."

He smiled and placed a kiss on both cheeks. "You are very welcome."

I stepped away and faced Alfred. Smiling, I made a slow turn. He approached me, smiling softly. "You look beautiful, Amy."

I hugged my brother tightly. He hugged my back and I buried my face in his chest. Francis cleared his throat. "Though I enjoy watching this amour, Amelia, you are wanted at the captain's cabin."

I released Alfred and he gave my arm a squeeze. "Love you, Amy."

"Love you too, Alfred." I said, pecking him on the cheek.

I left the two men in the room and slowly made my way down the hallway, doing my best not to fall. It had been too long since I had worn these kinds of clothes, and walking in them on a ship was doubly difficult. I reached his door without mishap, however, and knocked. "Come in, love," I heard his voice say smoothly.

I pushed the door open and gave a small little gasp. Arthur was standing behind his desk, which had been cleared and was set with a rich dinner. I could name none of the dishes, but there was a bottle of wine, and the room was lit by candles. Even more stunning was Arthur. He had combed his hair back slightly and was wearing a simple black suit. He looked like a proper British gentleman, and he was incredibly handsome.

I realized my mouth was open and shut it as he walked around the desk. He shut the door and locked it, then wrapped his arms around my waist. "You are beautiful, my little treasure."

I smiled, feeling my face get a little warm. "You do not look so bad yourself, _Captain_."

He smirked and leaned froward, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled me as close as the dress would allow, then pulled away, pouting. "Your dress is in the way."

I smirked. "Good."

He chuckled. "But not completely in the way."

"What?"

He pulled me close again, then placed a soft kiss at the base of my neck. I shivered. He smirked. "Lots of skin showing, Amelia." I turned crimson.

He laughed, pecked m lips and stepped back. He released me and gestured to the spread. "Come. Let us eat."

He took my hand, led me closer to the desk, pulled out the chair, then helped me sit. He pushed it in slightly, then returned to his seat. He served the food, then we ate in comfortable silence, thought I was aware of his eyes on me the entire time. Of course, the only time I looked away was when his green eyes became too intense to look at.

When we finished, he stood, then pulled my chair out and helped me to my feet. He placed another kiss on my lips, then took my arm and led me out the door. He took me up onto the deck, steadying me against the rocking of the ship, then paraded me down the gangplank. The crew made several whistles and catcalls, which only made him pull me closer. I blushed at some of the comments I overheard, but decided to let them off easily, today.

He took me through the town and stopped at a very grand building. It was lit from the inside, and it dwarfed all the surrounding buildings. Not only that, the arches and columns and facade made all the other buildings look drab in comparison. He nodded at the doorman who opened the door with a bow. I smiled a thanks at him, then we were through the door and I was hit with a wave of nostalgia. It was true, what my father had said once. _Go to one ball, go to them all._ The room was well-lit and there were several couples on the floor, dancing a waltz. We walked to the edge of the landing and Arthur stopped me. I looked at him curiously, and he nodded toward a man standing by the railing. I raised an eyebrow.

The man finished examining a sheaf of papers and announced, "Lord Arthur Kirkland and Lady Amelia Jones."

I smiled with amusement. This place was extremely pretentious. Arthur led me down the stairs and paused for a few seconds before leading me into the waltz. His right hand settled at my lower back as he took my right hand with his left. I rested my left hand on his shoulder and followed him as he led me in a few basic steps.

I smiled up at him. "You are a very good dancer, for a pirate."

He looked offended. "You doubted my ability?" he asked as he spun me into a turn.

I returned to his arms, smirking. "I just thought you might be rusty, as you do not have any one with whom to practice."

He laughed. "You would be surprised. I am impressed by your skill."

"I _have_ been dancing before."

"Long ago, and with Alfred."

I laughed. "He is not that bad."

"He was when I tried dancing with him."

I snorted at the image. "He is terrible at following."

"I noticed."

"However, he is quite good at leading. Every girl always wanted to dance with him. It helped that he always wore his uniform."

Arthur laughed. "He would."

I smiled as he turned me under his arm again. "Yes, he is something of an attention seeker, but he was never a player. He is too kindhearted to do that."

Arthur laughed. "He makes a surprisingly good pirate."

"You know, he never courted anyone."

"At his age, that is surprising."

I smiled, shaking my head. "He never did. I once asked him why, and he told me he would never get serious with any girl until I was happily married."

"He is very dedicated, your brother."

I laughed. "And very overprotective."

He nodded. I grew quiet, thinking about Alice, the one woman my brother truly loved. Arthur noticed and said, "Amelia, what are you thinking about?"

I sighed. "What I said before, that Alfred never courted, well, it is not entirely true. There was one woman my brother loved."

"Who?"

"Her name was Alice. She was straight from London and rather bookish, but she was beautiful. She was blonde and had green eyes, and was very petite. She and I became good friends. That is how Alfred met her."

* * *

**This one's a little longer, but I hope you enjoy. Guest who suggested that I put Fem!England in for America, she will be in, but not in the way you probably expected. I am sorry.**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoy this. In a couple of chapters, the happiness will go away.**


	17. Family and Dancing

**Next chapter! This one, again, is rather long, I apologize. Anyway, I also apologize in advance for this story.**

**Again, if you see any errors, please let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This was four years before he joined you. He came early from one of his tours and Alice was over. When they met, sparks flew, and not the good kind. Alfred was instantly taken with her. She, on the other hand, was not too happy to meet my mysterious brother who served in the military.

"She had never liked men, and my brother was no exception. But, during the four months that he was home, they became closer and closer, seeing each other almost every day. I was delighted. Then, Alfred left for another tour of duty. I could see that it bothered both of them, even though they denied any affection. But, when Alfred returned after another six months, Alice was overjoyed and Alfred could barely contain himself.

"Eighteen months after they had met, Alfred finally confessed. Alice returned his feelings. It was the happiest day of my life. A month later, he was contemplating marriage. He asked me if it was okay and I told him I could not be happier. A week later, they were engaged. They never did tell me exactly how it happened."

"What happened? As far as I know, Alfred is single."

I sighed. "The day after the proposal, Alfred was called away to sea again. The day he left, Alice said farewell at the boat. She promised to wait for him, and he told her to plan the wedding and the day he got back, they would get married."

I choked on the words and Arthur stopped dancing, leading me off the floor. He stroked my arm, wiping my budding tears with his other fingers. "A month after Alfred left, Alice became ill, very ill. The doctors could do nothing for her. She moved in with me and I nursed her as best I could, and did everything for her, but in the end it was all in vain. She held on as long as she could, hoping to see Alfred before she died, but he was gone longer than expected and she grew ever weaker.

"On the day she died, she asked me to tell Alfred that she loved him. She also told me to make sure he found someone to make him happy. 'He does not deserve this. Make sure he finds someone special someone he can trust, confide in. No one should ever be alone, Alfred especially.' I tearfully promised I would, then a quiet 'Thank you' escaped her lips as life left her.

"A maid found me the next morning, sobbing over my best friend's body. I managed to collect myself and began making preparations. I arranged everything for the funeral, wishing I could wait until Alfred cam back, but I had heard nothing from him, so I set a date a week after her death.

"Alfred came home the day of the funeral. He asked one of the servants where I was, and they told him I was at the funeral, at the church. He rushed over and found me with a small group of people standing over a new grave. It was raining that day.

"He quietly approached, tapped me on the shoulder and quietly asked, 'Who?'

"I pointed to the headstone. He followed my finger and froze. Everyone started to leave, giving us sympathetic pats. My brother did not move the entire time. We stayed there in the cold rain and I could feel silent tears pouring down my face, and I refused to look at my brother, knowing that, if I did, I would not be able to maintain my composure. It was long after everyone left that he finally asked, in a strangled voice, 'How?'

"'She got sick, Alfred,' I told him. 'She got very sick. We did everything we could, but in the end, it was not enough. She held on much longer than expected, waiting for you. She told me that she loved you, that she was sorry, and that she wanted you to find someone special that could make you happy. I am so, so sorry, Alfred. But I promise she did not die alone.'

"Alfred made a strangled noise and dropped to his knees, shoulders heaving as he sobbed. The last time my brother had cried, he had been a young boy. That was the day my mother died." I paused a moment to regain some of my composure. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I dropped to the muddy ground beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned into me and cried, great, heaving sobs. I cried with him, tears streaming down my face. We stayed there through the nigh, holding a vigil for Alice, the girl who had completed our lives.

"The morning came, and I helped Alfred back to the house where we both washed and changed clothes. I tried to return to some semblance of normalcy, but without Alice, it was incredibly difficult. Alfred sat in his room, mourning. He barely ate, and he only slept when I slept with him, holding him like a young child. The only reason he is alive today is because I was there. I talked to him, kept him sane. I even forced him to eat sometimes.

"He told me that I was the only thing keeping him alive. He said, 'I had two reasons to live. One is gone, but you are still here. I swear I will _never_ lose you.'

"That is why he is so _very_ overprotective. I am his only reason for living. If I died," I shook my head, tears filling my eyes once again. "If I died, so would he," I finished quietly.

Arthur pulled me into an embrace, gently stroking my head as I cried into his chest. When I pulled away, wiping my eyes, he smiled sadly at me. "I did not mean to bring up such a sensitive subject."

I laughed. "It is alright. You should know this about Alfred. It explains a lot about his personality."

"That is does." Arthur released me and said, "Wait here, I will go get you a drink. Any requests?"

"Water," I said, smiling. "Remember, I do not do alcohol?"

He laughed. "Good, neither do I." He walked away and I leaned against the wall.

"Is he makin' ye cry, sweetheart?"

I turned my head to see a man approaching me. He had red hair and vibrant green eyes. He, strangely enough, also had huge eyebrows like Arthur.

"No, and who might you be?"

"Name's Alistair, Alistair Kirkland."

"Kirkland? Are you related to Arthur?"

"That I am, missy. I'm his eldest brother."

"Right. And what are you doing here?"

"He usually makes landfall here around this time, I decided to check up on me lil bro."

"I did not know he had a brother."

"'E's got four of us!" The man smiled and pulled a pipe out of his pocket and lit it up. I frowned at him. "Put that up. It is bad for your lungs, and we are inside."

He shrugged and blew a smoke ring towards me. I waved the smoke away and glared at him. "So if he didna make ye cry, why were ye cryin'?"

"That is personal."

"But ye tell me lil bro?"

I looked away, face turning a little pink. He chuckled. "Ye are lil Arthur's lady friend. 'Bout time. Though, ye are a lot more refined than I'd expect he'd be able to get."

I turned back to him, frowning. "What does that mean?"

"'E's a pirate, no? Ye look and sound like a lady. 'Ow did ye meet Arthur?"

"My brother was in the navy, then he joined Arthur. I helped them escape justice and now I am part of the crew."

He laughed. "Well I'll be buggered. That is as good a story as I've ever heard." He turned and said, "Ain't that right, Artie?"

I turned and saw Arthur approaching with two glasses. He turned crimson when he saw Alistair. He frowned and marched up to Alistair who was almost a head taller than Arthur. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, wanker?"

Alistair chuckled. "Can't I check up on me lil bro?"

Arthur growled. "No. Now go away. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Alistair winked. "If he starts botherin' ye, sweetheart, I'm always free."

I flushed and looked away. Arthur scowled and said, "Sod off."

Alistair tsked. "Language, Arthur. Ye are in the presence of a lady."

"A lady who would prefer if you left her in peace," I said coldly, glaring at Alistair.

He laughed. "Alright, I know when I am not wanted. Enjoy, Artie!"

Arthur groaned when Alistair left. I patted his shoulder. "It is alright, Arthur. We all have family members like that."

He sighed. "Sorry about that."

I smiled. "It is really alright." I took one of the glasses from him and downed it. "Thanks for the drink." I pecked him on the cheek and set down the glass on a nearby table.

"You missed."

I laughed. "You were drinking."

"And now I am not," he said, smiling, as he set his glass down by mine. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into another kiss. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, enjoying the kiss. He pulled away, smiling, and said, "Care to join me for another dance?"

I smiled, took his proffered hand, and followed him back onto the dance floor. We danced through the night, dancing waltzes, reels, and so many other dances. When they shut down the floor, and everyone said goodnight, my feet were more sore than they had ever been. We talked and laughed on the way back to the ship, but when we reached the Siren, we were surprised at how silent she was.

* * *

***sobs* I'm sorry, I don't mean to write sad stories, I really don't. Anyway, I hope you don't mind my portrayal of Alistair. Also, for those of you who don't really like accents, I really couldn't help it. I could not write Alistair without at least a little accent. He's Scotland! Okay, so, I'm sorry.**

**And, even though I stuck with the time period, I cannot see Alistair smoking a pipe. Dunno about you guys, but he's a cigarette kinda guy to me.**

**Review, please! And, I promise, nothing bad has happened to the crew. Yet.**


	18. The Next Step

**Another chapter! Really, I hope you enjoy. This one is short for a reason. :)**

* * *

When we reached the Siren, we were surprised at how silent she was.

"Where is everyone?"

Arthur shrugged and continued up the gangplank.

"Arthur! We cannot just leave them to their own devices!"

He stopped and turned to me. "Why not?"

"Something bad could have happened," I said quietly.

He chuckled. "They can handle themselves."

"But-"

"You are worried about Alfred."

I nodded.

"The crew does this all the time. They can handle themselves, and they all watch each others backs. Meanwhile," he smiled, and I shivered at his smile. It was no longer loving. It was hungry. I took a step back, and almost stumbled down the stairs.

He grabbed my wrist and smirked. "Scared, love? Have you forgotten I am also a pirate?"

I did not answer. To tell the truth, I had forgotten. I had become so comfortable with him that I had forgotten that he had an entirely different side to him. A dark side that was to be feared, and avoided at all costs. He pulled me into him and captured my lips in a kiss. I tried to escape, but his arms were like iron bands and the kiss was hungry and fiery. I could not fight the feeling that it created and soon returned the kiss.

My hands tangled in his blonde locks and pushed back with everything I had. I felt him smirk as he pulled me even closer and bit my lip. I kept my mouth firmly shut and I felt his grip tighten in frustration. He grabbed the back of my neck and squeezed, none to gently, but I refused to comply. He grinned, pulled away, and said, "Playing hard to get is going to get you punished, poppet."

I smirked. "I dare you to try."

He smiled darkly and said, "You are playing with fire, love."

"So are you."

He chuckled and pulled me closer, but instead of kissing my lips, he bit the shell of my ear, none to gently. I winced and shivered in the same motion. He blew a small stream of air into my ear, earning another shiver, then said, "You should just let me have my way with you, _Amelia._"

I shivered at the way he said my name, then gasped when he bit my collar bone. He gave me no time to recover and moved to my lips, plunging his tongue into my open mouth. I fought back with my tongue and pushed him back, following him into his mouth. I explored a bit, before he regained control and reconquered my mouth.

I pulled away, gasping. "Arthur, stop, if Alfred sees this, he will not be pleased."

He placed a kiss on my collar bone. "He will be too drunk to care."

I shivered. "You do not know him when he is drunk."

"I am sure I have seen him much more drunk than you have, love," Arthur said, continuing to place kisses along my collar bone.

"Not true," I gasped as he found a sensitive spot. He began sucking, making me moan. "You have no idea of what he is capable of, especially when it comes to me."

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, green eyes intense. Then, his eyes softened and he stepped away. "You are scared."

I started.

"I am sorry, I should have realized that I was moving too fast. You bring up Alfred when you get scared. He is an excuse for you."

He released me and turned away. I grabbed his wrist and kissed him. He kissed back, but I pulled away. "I love you, Arthur, but I am not quite ready for this step."

He nodded. "I understand." He ran a hand down my cheek and smiled. "Get some sleep, love. I will see you in the morning." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, then let me go.

* * *

**Arthur is so sexy. Really, he is. And, sometimes, Pirate!Iggy can get super scary, but he's still a sweetheart. Hope you enjoyed the sexy time with Arthur. And, this is as bad as it gets. I will never write anything worse than this. So, deal with it.**

**Please review.**

**And, for those who care, you have probably one chapter left of happiness. So, enjoy.**


	19. Wake Up Call

**Hello, sorry it took so long. Well, here you go, one more chapter before the pain begins.**

* * *

I woke up and uncurled from the blankets. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, getting dressed then walking up to the deck. Surprisingly, we were still docked. I raised an eyebrow. I went back below-deck to the galley and saw everyone in the crew spread around the room, completely drunk and completely unconscious. I grimaced. Idiots the lot of them.

I made some coffee, black as I could, and then said, "Good morning, idiots!"

They all moaned, waking up to my yell. "Get off your asses and get this ship moving!"

They groaned and sat up, looking at me in surprise. "What do you want, Amy?" asked Alfred.

"I want to leave this town and go somewhere else. So get off your asses and get this damned ship moving."

"Where's the Captain?"

"Most likely in his cabin."

"Why isn't he up?"

"Have no idea, but I made coffee, so get up and get moving. If I come back and the ship is not ready to leave, there will be hell to pay." I served a cup of coffee for Arthur and left.

As I left, I heard Gilbert mutter, "Your sister is a demon, Al."

Alfred laughed nervously. "I know. But her coffee does wonders, so we might as well move."

I walked to Arthur's cabin and knocked. There was no answer. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. The room was a mess. There was an empty wine bottle on the floor and Arthur was splayed out on his chair, holding an empty bottle of what was probably rum. I sighed. I set the cup down on the table and tapped him on the shoulder. "Arthur, it is time to get up."

He did not stir. I sighed and bent so I could speak directly into his ear. "Good morning, Captain! Rise and shine!"

He bolted out of his chair, collapsing onto the floor. I giggled. He moaned. "What the hell? It's too early for this." He was clutching his head.

I laughed. "Why the hell did you get so drunk?"

He shrugged. "I don't honestly remember."

I laughed. "Come on. The crew is up and should be getting the ship ready to depart. I brought you some coffee."

He grimaced. "I hate coffee."

"You are hungover. It helps."

I helped him to his feet and handed him the cup. He scowled at it. "This is just straight coffee."

"Exactly."

"Can't I at least have some cream or sugar in it?"

"No. That ruins its effectiveness. Now come on and drink it."

He sighed, plugged his nose and emptied the mug. He gagged slightly and I frowned. "I will force feed you it if I must, Arthur. It is high time we left this island."

He sighed. "Alright, alright, I get it." He straightened and walked to the door. "Are you coming?"

"I am going to clean up this mess you call a cabin. You left it in a terrible state last night."

He grimaced and said, "Fine, fine. Do what you will, Amelia."

I chuckled. "I will."

He stumbled out the door and disappeared into the ship. I surveyed the room and quickly began picking up the mess. It was soon clean. I gathered up the trash and carried it on deck where I dumped it over the side. I noticed that everyone was working and smiled in satisfaction. We had already left the island behind. I went below-deck again and went to the galley where I began cleaning up from their late night partying.

It took much longer but I finished it in time for lunch, which Feli was alert enough to make. Lunch was boisterous as usual, and everyone had mostly gotten over their hangovers, including Arthur. He really did not try anything either, which, although I was grateful for it, I was also rather disappointed.

I went up on deck again for some sea air and noticed a small black dot in the distance. I frowned. As far as I knew, there were no islands near our location. I climbed up to the crow's nest and found the telescope. I pointed it toward the dot in the distance and frowned. It was a ship. And it did not look friendly. In fact, as I watched, they raised the English flag. I frowned and glanced at the flag we were flying and realized that we were still flying the Spanish flag. I rolled my eyes and stowed the telescope, then scrambled down the mast.

"Change that flag, idiots. There is an enemy ship approaching. It is flying the Union Jack." Somebody scrambled to follow my instructions.

Arthur touched my shoulder. "What did it look like, Amelia?"

I turned to face him. "It was black with black sails. Whoever it is, they are not here for a cup of tea."

"Have they seen us?"

"I can only assume so, they raised the Union Jack while I watched."

Arthur frowned. "This can only mean trouble."

"Captain!"

"Yes, Tino?"

"I can see the ship now, and it looks like Captain Maleki!"

A gasp echoed around the ship. I frowned. The name belonged to the one pirate who was more feared than either Arthur or Alfred. He was known for never leaving anyone alive, ever. Now that I thought about it, I should have recognized it from the beginning. Captain Maleki was famous for his ship, Hell's Howl, which was black and flew black sails. I cursed.

Arthur growled. "He's picked the wrong ship today."

I turned a frightened eye to him. "Arthur, would it not be better to run?"

"We can handle 'im, sweetheart. Keep your wits about ya and ye'll be fine."

I shivered. His eyes were hungry, thirsting for blood. I looked around the ship and noticed everyone getting ready for the battle. "Arm yourselves!"

Alfred ran up to me. "Amelia, you should go hide below-deck."

"And let you do all the fighting?"

He frowned. "Amy, these aren't just pirates. These are highly skilled murderers. They have a very high chance of winning."

"And what happens then, if they win?"

He looked down, avoiding my eyes. I growled at him. "Exactly. Let me fight. You need me."

He sighed and nodded. Arthur was yelling commands. We dropped anchor and waited for the Black Ship.

* * *

**Oooh! Scary ship. What is going to happen?**

**Also, today I went to Ikea! For the first time in my life. It was pretty awesome. The food was pretty good and the atmosphere was very friendly and helpful. Not at all like most stores in the US. Anyway, it was cool, but I didn't see any monkeys wearing jackets.**

**Sweden: Those are not normal.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. It was a joke.**

**Sweden:...**

**Me: But, it was pretty cool! There were all sorts of cool stuff. You could basically build a house with all the stuff they had there. You done good, Sve.**

**Sweden: Thanks.**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy. ^.^**


	20. The Black Ship

Everyone died. The End.

* * *

**Just Kidding! Haha, made your heart stop, just a little, didn't I? Well, I'm kinda sick, so it probably isn't as good as it normally is, but, anyway, here's the next chapter. Please notify me of any errors you notice, please.  
**

**Also, thank you for everyone's reviews. I respond to most of you, at least I try to, and to the Anonymous Guest(s), thank you, and I'm sorry I am not quite doing what you had hoped for.  
**

* * *

The Black Ship drew near and Arthur ordered the cannons fired. The other ship took the hits, but continued to come closer. Soon they had drawn up alongside and Arthur ordered a cease-fire. "Take your positions!"

The crew of the Black Ship dropped boards between our ships and soon the pirates were crossing. "Take aim!" called Arthur. "Fire!"

We emptied our pistols into the advancing horde and then drew our swords. It was then that the other crew fired their guns. There was a cry and we all turned to see Tino falling backwards, a hole in his chest. Berwald let out a strangled cry and caught him, tears streaming down his face. There was another yelp and Sadik stumbled, clutching his shoulder.

We all turned back to the advancing horde. With a yell they crashed onto us and it became a blur of swinging swords. I was soon surrounded by pirates, and was fighting desperately for my life. Alfred had been right. They were nothing like the last crew we fought. These were trained killers, hungry for blood. They were arrogant, however, which was the only reason I was able to beat them. They seemed endless and I knew we were hopelessly outnumbered.

I saw most of Arthur's crew fighting for their lives, but they were not as lucky as I was. Berwald fell, trying to protect Tino's body. Sadik fell, hampered by his injured shoulder. I saw Yao fighting rather well with a sword, but even he was soon overwhelmed. Gilbert fell, taking most of his attackers with him. I could feel tears beginning to rise as I watched man after man fall. I looked around for Arthur and my brother. I saw Arthur first, a devilish grin on his face as he cut through one pirate after another.

I saw Alfred laughing and dancing among the pirates. I looked around again and saw that almost everyone else had fallen. Ludwig had fallen and Feliciano was crying and holding him. Feli fell by Ludwig with a gurgle as his head left his body. Lovino was injured and Antonio had put himself between his love and the pirates. Any who approached were felled by his sword. But I could see that he was getting tired.

I lost sight of anyone else as more pirates attacked me. The crew of Captain Maleki seemed to be unending. I fought them off and caught glimpses of Antonio falling and Lovino losing his life. Kiku fell, overwhelmed by the pirates.

Matthias was swinging around an axe, but the pirates ganged up on him and soon he was brought down by several gunshots. Emil fell, a knife in his back. Lukas yelled a challenge and began muttering in a weird language. He was surrounded by a green glow and any attacks were repulsed. I was impressed because whatever he was doing, call it magic if you like, was working.

Francis was amazingly light on his feet. But the pirates cornered him and he soon met the same fate as the others. Tears began to streak down my face. All these men I had come to view as friends, family even, were now dying like flies, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I repulsed another horde of pirates and looked around. Ivan was holding his own, smiling coldly as he swung his pipe around, smashing heads in with every swing. I found Arthur again and saw that he was tiring, but still doing rather well. I saw that Alfred was still alive as well and breathed a sigh of relief.

I heard a cry and spun around to see Lukas fall, a hole in his chest. Behind him stood a tall, dark-haired man, with a thick black beard, with cold black eyes, dressed in black. I felt a chill. It was Captain Maleki himself. He was grinning madly.

He raised his gun and I turned to see where he was aiming. Ivan. "Ivan! Look out!"

Ivan turned and had time to recognize the danger before he dropped like a stone, bullet through the head. I screamed and turned back to Maleki, eyes blazing. I began fighting through his crew to get at him, but I soon lot sight of him in the chaos. I fought off my attackers and looked around. Arthur was fighting his way through the crowd, trying to reach me. I found Alfred fighting a horde of pirates, laughing and beating back all of them and almost relaxed, but then I saw something that made my blood run cold. Captain Maleki was approaching Alfred from the back, sword drawn. My eyes widened in shock. It was as though the world froze and I watch in slow motion as Maleki slid his blade into Alfred's lower back. Alfred arched forward, mouth open in a gasp and I heard a high-pitched scream as Maleki pulled the sword out. Alfred fell in slow motion, thudding onto the deck, still. I didn't even realize I was moving until I found myself at Alfred's side, sobbing.

Someone grabbed me and I fought back, but then Arthur's arms encircled me, holding my sobbing form. I turned into him and clung to him for dear life, oblivious to the rest of the world.

* * *

**I am very sorry. *sits in a corner and cries* I'm sorry I'm such a terrible person, killing all of the characters, and killing Alfred in such a terrible way. I am so, so, very sorry. Also, I apologize for another cliffhanger. I will probably not have the next one up for at least a day. I'm on my way back to college, and I don't have internet on the plane and I'm kinda sick, and I have to get ready for the new semester, so I apologize for any wait you have to do, also I apologize again for my cruelness.**

**But, I want to know what you think.  
**


	21. Shattered

**Well, this one is a bit longer, to apologize for the extended wait. But, it's not an apology for the last story, and this one will make you no happier. But, you know. :) Like I said several chapters back, Amelia and Arthur do live happily ever after...eventually. Well, enjoy! ^^**

**Also, just a warning, there is mention of rape in this chapter, so if that is disturbing to you, please feel free to skip this chapter. Nothing is explicitly mentioned. Absolutely nothing. Just a warning. Also, there is a little more swearing in this chapter than usual.  
**

* * *

Amelia clung to Arthur, weeping desperately. Arthur looked around him, despairing when he realized that his entire crew save for himself and Amelia had lost their lives to the demonic crew of Captain Maleki. He tightened his hold around Amelia as the said Captain approached, smiling evilly. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Arthur Kirkland. Most feared pirate in all the world. I am so scared."

Arthur scowled at him, refusing to rise to the bait. Maleki clicked his tongue. "Now, now, yer supposed to answer when someone speaks to ya. Didn't yer mummy teach ya any manners?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, but did not respond. Maleki sighed. "Yer no fun. Get the girl." Arthur stiffened as several pirates surrounded him. He tightened his hold on Amelia and said, "Over my dead body."

"Well that's no fun, now is it?" He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Amelia's head. "It's not as fun this way, but at least I'll let you see her die, in your arms, bleeding. So pretty. What a shame."

Arthur stiffened and Amelia whimpered slightly, crushed in his arms. "Hand the girl over, or she dies."

"No."

Maleki cocked the gun and said, "There are no other options, laddy. Give 'er up, or feel 'er die."

Arthur sighed and released Amelia. "I'm sorry, my love."

Maleki grinned maliciously as one of the men dragged a still sobbing Amelia over to him. He picked her up by the hair and smirked. "Why so sad, girly? Did I kill yer friends?" He laughed and the crew joined in, laughing raucously. Arthur lunged forward, growling, but Maleki made a small hand motion and Arthur was pinned to the ground by Maleki's crew.

Amelia hung limp in Maleki's graps, too shattered to really care. Maleki grinned. "You're quiet now, sweetie, but you won't be later tonight."

Arthur struggled to get free. "You bastard!"

Maleki tsked. "Language in front of the lady, Artie. Language."

"Do not call me Artie."

"Why not? Is it her pet name?"

Arthur scowled. "No. Only one person was allowed to call me that. And you killed him today."

Maleki chuckled. "Homosexual, are we, _Artie_?"

Arthur growled. "He was my best friend and her brother, dammit!"

Maleki grinned. "Oh? Excellent. I love families." His mile turned dark. "I love destroying them and tearing them apart, _piece by piece._"

He turned on his heel. "Come on, boys. Let's leave this ship to burn, and let's put these two lovebirds in the brig!"

Arthur struggled as he was pulled upright and dragged across the boards onto the Black Ship. The crew of Hell's Howl removed the boards, cut the ropes and pulled away. When they were a safe distance, Maleki ordered the firing of cannons and incendiary shot and Arthur was forced to watch as his beloved ship, the Midnight Siren, burned, gutted, and covered in the blood of her men. Not only that, he had to sit back and watch while Maleki held Amelia as one would a doll, quietly stroking her hair in a cruel possessive manner. Then, he and Amelia were dragged below-deck to the brig which, by comparison, made the naval prison seem like paradise. Even his brig was better than Maleki's, and brigs were never pleasant.

There was dried blood, vomit, and all other bodily fluids coating the walls, and there was a thin layer of sludge over all the floor, piled up in the corners. Arthur refused to think about what the sludge was composed of. The smell was ghastly, full of decay, rot, and all the worst smells, combined. Arthur choked on the air, and stalled at the door, resisting the prodding of his captors. With a shove, he was pushed into the depths, and Amelia was dumped in after him. She landed with a small whimper and as they shut the door, leaving them in darkness, he crawled towards her and gathered her into his arms.

"Shh, it is going to be alright, Amelia. It is going to be alright."

She clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder and he tried not to think of the future that lay ahead of them.

After an indeterminable amount of time, the door opened and he shut his eyes against the light. Someone grabbed Amelia and he fought back, but they had no trouble fending him off and he was forced back, holding his stomach, gasping. Amelia was shrieking, fighting like a caged cat, but as his eyes began to adjust, all he saw was her being dragged out of the brig. He felt a feeling of dread settle on him and he prayed to a god long forgotten that Amelia would be safe.

His pleas remained unheard and the silence of his confinement was interrupted by a piercing scream that could only belong to Amelia. It continued, and he felt his heart break, since all he could do was listen as she screamed through most of the night.

When she was brought back into the brig, she lay on the floor, sobbing, curled into the fetal position. He crawled over to her in the dark and touched her, feeling warm liquid coating much of her skin. She clung to him, sobbing, and he hated Maleki for what he was doing to this strong-willed girl's fiery spirit. Her tears subsided eventually and she pulled a little away, but did not release him.

"Are you alright, my love?"

Amelia did not respond. Arthur felt his heart plummet. "Amelia, I am so, so sorry. I am such a failure. I cannot even protect the woman I love."

He felt finger rest on his lips. "Sh, Arthur. It's alright. It's not your fault. There's nothing you can do. I'll be fine. It just, hurts, a little."

He groaned and hugged her close. "Oh, Amelia. I am so, so sorry. Alfred would kill me for this."

Amelia released a strangled chuckle. "Alfred would do no such thing. He would come up with some clever way to get out of here. Of course, if he were still here, we wouldn't be here." She hiccuped and Arthur touched her face to find tears. "I am sorry. I should not have brought him up."

Amelia did not answer, but just hugged him tightly in the darkness.

They never brought them food, the only time the door ever opened was for Amelia's nights with Maleki. It happened regularly, in fact, it was the only way they knew that time was actually passing. It destroyed Arthur to hear Amelia's screams, but it did not take long before the screams fell silent and she turned a sobbing mess. If his count was correct, it had only been twelve days since their capture. It was only a few more days when even her tears dried up and she became an empty shell, destroyed on the inside and outside. The visits stopped after that.

The only comfort found in the darkness was that they were together. Sometime after the visits stopped that the door opened, earning a flinch from Amelia, and a small loaf of bread of was dumped into the vile mess. All pride gone, Arthur quickly scrambled to find it. When he did, he felt a leap of joy and broke it in half, giving part to Amelia. She did not so much as glance at it. He sighed, ate his share, then touched her face. "Amelia. You must eat. We will get out of here, somehow, someday. You must keep up your strength. Please."

She sighed and took the bread gingerly from his hands and ate it, slowly. Realistically the bread was probably months old, hard as rock, and staler than unwashed socks, but for the first food in close to a month, it was much needed, and most welcome.

They sat in the darkness, holding each other, for an inordinate amount of time. The darkness was absolute and the only time the door opened was for a measly loaf of bread. The food came about once a month, just enough to keep them alive. Barely. There was no lack of water in the brig, and they eventually caved to it, desperate for it. The water, aside from being half seawater, was filled with everything that is definitely not for human consumption. But, they remained alive, weakening slowly but surely, slowly dying in the filth.

Luckily, no storm hit, which saved them the painful experience. However, it also made it all the more clear the strangeness of Amelia's sudden nausea, a few months after her 'visits' with Captain Maleki.

Arthur tried to figure out what was the matter with her, but she just continued vomiting, sicker than a dog, and weak as a baby. It was then that he realized a chilling fact. "Amelia, pardon me for asking this most ungentlemanly question." She gave a bitter laugh. "But, have you experienced your time of the month, yet?"

He could feel her stiffen. "No," came the answer, whispered so quietly, he almost could not hear it. She curled into a ball, pulling closer to him, suddenly sobbing. "No, I haven't. Not once. And I should've. It's been plenty long enough. Oh God, Arthur. Oh God. Oh God, no. Please no. Arthur, please tell me I'm wrong. Please."

He could not answer, but he felt bile rise in his throat. The bastard had not only had the gall to rape Amelia, brutally from the sounds of it, but he impregnated her with his bastard spawn. He held Amelia tightly while she sobbed desperately, overwhelmed by shock, hormones, and despair.

The tears finally dried once again and she sat up, silent once more. "We can get rid of it, you know," Arthur said softly, stroking her matted hair.

She stiffened. "It is not an _it_, Arthur. Bastard it may be, hell fiend the father may be, but this is still my child, my baby. I will do my best to let him live."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said quietly, and the way she said it left no room for argument.

He began giving her bigger shares of the bread, and gradually became aware that she was growing in size. He could only imagine what she must have looked like, thin and gaunt, covered in everything unpleasant, matted hair and hollow eyes, with a round baby bump.

Unfortunately, there comes a time when a pregnant woman can no longer hide the news from the world. And, Amelia was no exception. A few more food drops later, one of the crew noticed that Amelia was not nearly as thin as expected. So, they reported to Captain Maleki. He ordered her and Arthur brought up. "Have yous been fuckin' in my brig?" he asked after examining Amelia, who could barely stand due to her size.

Arthur growled. "It's your's bastard."

Maleki chuckled. "Well, can't leave evidence lyin' 'round can we? Throw 'er over the side."

Arthur gave a cry of protest. "No! You can't!"

He was quickly beaten down, far brutally than was even necessary, and Amelia was placed in a small wooden dinghy. He chuckled, leaning down to leer at Amelia. "If ye do servive, make sure to tell yer little baby 'bout his daddy!" With that he shoved the boat over the side where it floundered than quickly righted itself. Maleki chuckled as the dinghy faded away into the distance and Arthur could only moan in despair as he was beaten and dragged away, left to die in the brig.

* * *

**You are welcome to call me whatever you like. I know I am a cruel, cruel person. Couple of things. This chapter is not in anyone's perspective because I can't write men very well, and I did not a) want to write rape, b) Amelia is incredibly broken right now, her memories are going to be rather fracture and scattered.**

**So, anyway. Enjoy.**

**Review, please. I would like to know how much my evilness is appreciated.**

**BTW, thank you everyone who has liked, reviewed, followed, etc.d this story. You guys are so awesome. You are the reason I keep writing.**

**So...anyway, good luck. Also, any guesses on the future? And, did any of you see that coming? Did you? XD If you did, I am seriously impressed.**


	22. Beginning

**New Chapter! That last one was a doozy, wasn't it. This also has a warning for a birth scene, it's not real graphic, just rather painful. Just a warning. Also, I wrote this in a slightly** **different style, so tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

Amelia lay in the boat, still, staring at the sky. She could not feel anything, and was only aware of the sky above her, bright blue with a dash of white clouds, as though a painter had added them as an afterthought. There was no pain, just a deep feeling of lonely emptiness. She stared at the sky, then closed her eyes, pitying the child she was carrying, because it would likely never see this world. It was not as though she would survive this.

She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness and welcomed the emptiness, the neutral darkness that felt nothing, meant nothing, and did nothing. As she slipped away, her last conscious thought was, _I love you, Arthur._

* * *

The dark-skinned boy walked along the beach, searching for anything useful that might have washed ashore. One could find all sorts of things, if one just looked, and the village was always looking for more. The sea was quiet today, but he hoped there had been a storm further out, so he could find something good. He never found anything interesting. All the other boys did, but all he ever found was driftwood. Speaking of driftwood, there was a huge chunk floating just off shore. It was huge. The village could probably use it for building.

He waded out into the waves and began to swim towards the driftwood. As he got closer, it began to look less and less like driftwood, and more and more like a small boat. He reached it and pulled himself up into it, shocked to find a pale, blonde woman, lying in it. This was new. This was definitely interesting. He began guiding the boat with his hands, turning it into the tides so it was gradually brought into shore. He dragged it up onto the beach, then glanced at the woman laying in it.

She was breathing, but very lightly, and her skin, though pale, was peeling. She was also incredibly thin and she was wearing thin, filthy rags. She was covered in a light coating of salt, and he assumed she must have been at sea for a while. The most amazing thing, though, was her stomach, which bulged most unnaturally. She looked quite sick.

He frowned and picked her up out of the boat. She was lighter than he expected, and most of the weight was concentrated in her bulging stomach. Leaving the boat, he carried her back to the village. The moment he entered people began running to him. They asked him what was going on and he told them what had happened. He was soon surrounded by a crowd of men and boys, curious about this strange woman. Then, the matron of the village pushed through, thoroughly irritated. She told him to follow her and she led him to her house. She instructed him to lay the woman down on one of the mats, then shooed him away. She shut the door and he had no choice but to leave.

* * *

The matron examined the girl. She had obviously been through quite a lot. It was amazing she was pregnant at all, let alone as far along as she was. She sighed and began collecting herbs. The girl's skin was in terrible condition, and it was probably only making it worse for the rest of her body.

She gently began removing the rags from her body, then gave her a thorough, if gentle wash. She applied a poultice to the most severe injuries and sunburns. She found an old robe and wrapped the girl into it, then covered the girl with a blanket. She also made a thin gruel and began force-feeding the girl. The girl was still alive, enough to swallow the liquid being forced down her throat. The girl did not wake, or even stir, the whole time.

The matron began to worry that she might never wake. And, from the looks of it, she was probably four to five months along. Poor thing, she had had quite the rough time. Probably the victim of pirates. Those men were insatiable bastards, using women like toys, and throwing them away when no longer fun. She scowled and brushed some hair out of the girl's face. But, at least she was safe here.

Amelia took a deep breath and realized that the air was different. It was drier, not quite as salty. She also realized that, though there was dull pain, there was no real pain anywhere. She opened her eyes and saw a series of wooden beams above her. She tried to swallow, but her throat felt like sandpaper. She moved her arm and felt her abdomen, which felt tight and swollen. She lifted her head slightly and saw that her stomach was huge. She smiled slightly. It seemed like the baby was okay. She let her head fall back and then looked to her side and realized that she was in some sort of hut. The door open and a dark shape was silhouetted against the sunlight.

Her mouth went dry and she began to panic. The shape moved forward and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw an older woman, dark with grey hair, bending over a fire pit. The door was closed. She relaxed slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a low croak. The woman turned around and smiled, her few teeth white against her skin.

She picked up a cup and poured liquid into it, then brought it over. She gently helped Amelia sitting up, Amelia cringing at the contact, then helped Amelia drink and swallow the water. Amelia gave a small sigh of relief. "Where am I?" she asked in a quiet voice, throat still rough.

The woman looked at her, raised and eyebrow and smiled. She said something in a friendly tone, but Amelia had no idea what language it was in. She shook her head. "Amelia," she said pointing to herself.

The woman nodded. "Oma," she said, pointing to herself. She got up and served a bowl of something out of the pot hanging over the fire pit. She handed it to Amelia, who looked at it and made a face. She looked at Oma who mimed drinking it. Amelia sighed and raised it to her lips, hands trembling slightly. She swallowed the bland gruel and then lay back down. Oma took the bowl and smiled at Amelia. Amelia smiled weakly and then closed her eyes, letting sleep take her again.

* * *

Four months later, Amelia could sit up and eat on her own, but was bed-ridden because of the baby. Amelia had no idea where she was, and had not met anyone but Oma. And, honestly, she did not care. She trusted Oma, but she was frightened of meeting anyone else. She did not want to experience that kind of pain again. And, though she had blocked most of the memories, the fear was still there.

She was sitting up, doing some mending that Oma had given her, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasped. It happened again, sharper, and she cried out. The door flew open and Oma hurried in. Amelia clenched her fists and gasped again as the pain happened again. Oma pushed her flat onto the bed and Amelia tried not to cry in fear. It hurt so much.

The pain happened again and she threw her head back, giving another cry. Then she felt a warm liquid staining her legs and screamed. She began to thrash, sobbing in fear. Oma placed a cool hand on her head and said something soothing. Amelia tried to relax, but the pain kept coming. Amelia struggled against the pain, but felt her lower muscles contracting. She tried to breathe and forced herself to remember where she was, and what was going on. She closed her eyes and screamed again as she clenched every muscle in her body.

Oma whispered something in her ear again and Amelia continued pushing. Then, with a final scream, the pain stopped, becoming a dull throb and she heard a sound that made her heart leap. The cry of a baby. Amelia felt tears fill her eyes. Oma brought the child over, wrapped in clean rags, and handed the baby to Amelia. She checked the gender and smiled. It was a boy, as she had thought so long ago.

He had bright blue eyes but barely any hair. She smiled and cooed at him. He made a little noise and she felt complete, something she had thought would have been impossible. He was perfect. Though wrinkled and pink, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Oma patted her on the shoulder and Amelia looked up at the older woman, eyes glowing. Oma smiled and walked away. Amelia looked down at the baby, her baby, and smiled. "Welcome to the world, Alfred."

* * *

**I am such a terrible person, no? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I decided to not have any real dialogue, because I wanted to try something different, and, being on a random island, it is very unlikely that the natives would be able to speak English. So, Amelia is getting better, and she has a little boy! ^^ Isn't that cute?**

**Also, I've never been pregnant/had kids, so I tried to go off what I knew, but if you guys have any suggestions, I'd love it.  
**

**Also, she had a little panic attack because the pain reminded her of being raped, slightly...so, poor Amy.  
**

**Please Review! Amelia's pain is basically over, so, be happy. I won't be too cruel to you people anymore. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, and sticking with me.**


	23. Alfred

**Hello again. New chapter! ^^ Amelia is feeling much better, thank you.**

**So, next chapter, enjoy. No warnings in this one, but I love feedback!**

* * *

I stood up and examined the dress that Oma had given me. It was simple, the style very similar to what Oma was wearing, but it fit well and did not look to bad. It was a natural brown color and seemed to be made out of one piece of fabric. The fabric itself was unfamiliar, just like everything in this place. I sighed and picked up Alfred who had been playing on the floor. Oma had finally decided that it was time that I got out of the house. Frankly, I was terrified. Holding Alfred tightly, I pushed open the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

I squinted in the bright light, but as my eyes became adjusted, I found myself on the edge of a small village. It was more of a collection of small wooden huts, and I found myself thinking it rather quaint. There were several people walking around, all dark as Oma, and I realized that I must be on an island, and had been rescued by the natives. I wished I had a way of thanking them. I started walking away from the small hut in which I had been living with Oma and Alfred. It had been about three months since Alfred was born. I only knew that because I had started keeping track of the days as they passed.

As I walked I became aware of many eyes on me. I stiffened and held Alfred closer to my chest and began walking faster. I avoided eye contact and kept walking, headed to the beach, when I heard man's voice incredibly close to me. My heart began to accelerate and I forced my legs to move faster, but then my path was blocked by another man. My heart stopped and I stumbled backward, only to be stopped by another man. I felt my reason beginning to be overwhelmed by fear and dropped to my knees, sobbing, wishing I had never come outside.

Just then, I heard Oma's voice, sternly telling off the men. I opened my eyes and she offered her hand. I took it, and she led me back to her hut. I set Alfred down, who immediately began to occupy himself with a bug on the floor, and sat down on a stool. I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. Oma patted me on the shoulder but let me cry.

* * *

Alfred was an energetic child and grew quickly. Every day he grew, he looked more and more like my brother, his uncle. Every night when he would go to bed, I would tell him stories of Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, heroes of the sea. He loved them, and as he got older, he would begin acting like them, especially Alfred, proclaiming he was the hero. He was adorable, and the light of my life.

Through Oma and the other village children, he learned their native language, and began acting as a translator for me, when I went outside. He also acted as a protector in a way, getting between me and anyone who would upset me. I also made sure that he could read and write in English. I also made sure he could do his sums. Even if we were in the middle of the ocean, I would make sure that my son grew up well.

He was a bright child, and by the time he was three, he spoke quite well. One day, he asked me who his father was. It was then that I chose to lie. "Sweetheart, you father is Arthur Kirkland."

"The hero?"

I nodded, smiling at his eager face.

"Yes! Then is Alfred F. Jones real too?"

I nodded. "Yes, he is your uncle."

Alfred pumped the air with his fist. "Yes! I knew it! I'll be a hero just like them! And then when I meet them, I can go and save the seven seas from evil villains!"

I laughed, feeling my heart break ever so slightly. It was unlikely that Alfred would meet either of his heroes. He ran off to go play with the other children and I stood at the doorway to watch him. I smiled at him, a bright flash of blonde in the midst of the dark natives. They were kind, and though communication was difficult, I had managed to explain most of the situation. That did not stop many of the men from trying to come onto me.

I had no doubt that they really meant no harm, but ever since I had woken, I had an irrational fear of any man that, no matter how hard I tried, I could not overcome.

"Hello," said a voice, in the native tongue, and I turned in surprise. It was Lykos. He had been one of the more forward suitors.

I took a small step away from him and nodded in greeting.

He smiled. He reached a hand out toward me and I took another step back, away from the reaching hand. He sighed and took a step toward me, effectively blocking my escape. My eyes widened in fear. He took one of my hands in his and touched my hair with his hand and I screamed, pushing him away. I jerked my hand out of his and fled, tears falling freely. Alfred had heard my cry and ran toward me. He grabbed my dress in his little hands, halting my retreat. I turned to him, vision blurred by the tears. I dropped to my knees and hugged him.

He wiggled out of my hold and touched my face, "Don't cry, Mommy. I'll protect you."

I smiled through my tears as he wiped away the tears. He turned to face Lykos. He said something in the native tongue, and though I did not understand what he said, his intent was clear. Lykos looked at me, then at Alfred and walked away. Alfred turned back to me and kissed me on the forehead. "It's alright, Mommy. He won't bother you now."

I hugged him tightly, tears falling again. "Don't cry, Mommy. Daddy wouldn't like that. Hero's don't let their girls cry."

I laughed and stood, bringing him with me. "I love you, Alfred. Never forget that."

He squirmed. "Put me down!"

I laughed, kissed his forehead, and set him down. He was red. "Mommy!"

"Heroes get rewards for saving people. That is your reward."

He brightened up. "Okay!" He ran off and joined the other children again.

I turned back to the village and decided to walk down to the beach, something I found myself doing with increasing frequency. It was as though some part of me believed that Arthur would still come for me, even though I knew it was impossible.

I walked through the village, avoiding, the eyes of the villagers and walking quickly, I did not want to have to try and get out of another situation like the one earlier. I left the village behind and walked down the sandy hill and out of the jungle, arriving on the beach where I had been found. I was always drawn to this spot, though I was never sure why.

I stared out across the ocean, letting my hair blow freely in the sea-breeze. My hair had grown out since I had joined my brother on Arthur's crew. It had been five years since I had last seen Arthur, beaten and bruised in the hands of the evil Captain Maleki. I felt my tears prick the corner of my eyes as I watched the sun set. I was waiting for Arthur. I knew he would come, he had promised me that when we were prisoners together, when he comforted me on those nights of pitch darkness.

I closed my eyes and listened to the water as it washed up onto the beach, then slowly pulled back. It was a dance. It was beautiful. My cheeks felt wet and I touched them to find myself crying. I heard Alfred's voice behind me and wiped my eyes as I turned to greet my son. He jumped into my arms, laughing. "Save me, mommy! The monsters are gonna get me!"

I laughed and twirled him around as some of the other village children ran onto the beach, roaring. My only solace was Alfred, who, though his father had been dark in complexion, had ended looking almost exactly like my brother, after whom he was named.

"But, you are a hero. You are the one supposed to be doing the saving."

His eyes widened. "You're right, mommy. Don't worry! I'll save you from the monsters!"

I laughed and set him down. "It is okay, Alfred. There are no monsters here."

He looked up at me, blue eyes so much like Alfred's it hurt. "Really?"

"This is a magic island enchanted to protect us. No one bad can get here. It is invisible on the map."

"Really?" his blue eyes were wide with wonder and innocence.

"Yes. Only heroes can get here."

"So, is Daddy coming? And Uncle Alfred?"

I smiled, feeling tears begin to emerge once again. "Yes, they are."

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"I miss Daddy and Uncle Alfred."

He touched my face. "But they're coming, so why are you sad?"

"Because Daddy promised, but I do not know if he is coming back."

"He's a hero. And a hero always keeps his promise!" proclaimed Alfred.

I laughed and smiled. "Yes, you are right, Alfred. Now, how about we go home and get some food?"

I straightened as he cheered. "Yes! Food!" He grabbed my hand, he was surprisingly tall and strong for a four-year-old, and dragged me back to the village.

* * *

**Aww! Isn't wittle Alfie just the cutest thing ever? *squee***

**Please Review!**


	24. Maybe

**Look! Another one! This one is a bit longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :) Please review.**

**Warning, there is some mention of violence.**

* * *

Arthur winced as light flooded the dark dungeon once again. He was barely aware of the sound of the morsel of bread that was thrown into his prison. But, like a well-trained animal, as soon as the door closed, he crawled toward where it always was and wolfed it down. It had been five years since Amelia had been thrown overboard, and he was almost beyond conscious thought.

When he did think, it was about Amelia and Alfred, the two people who he cared most about in the world. He also occasionally remembered his four older brothers and his one younger brother. All he ever felt was regret and loneliness.

The only time he got out of the brig was when Captain Maleki desired entertainment, and then Arthur would be dragged out, delirious and blinded by the outside light. Then he would be whipped and beaten within inches of his life, and then thrown back into the bridge. The visits had become increasingly infrequent and soon enough they had stopped as Arthur became more and more unresponsive. It was actually a wonder he was still alive.

It was one of those times when he was actually capable of conscious thought. He was thinking about Amelia and wondering if they would ever met again. Then he had a thought. A crazy, brilliant, mad thought. In that one moment of clarity he decided that he would rather die than be stuck in the hellhole any longer so he made up his mind on his course of action. He held onto the thoughts, even as he drifted back into delirium.

The light flooded in once again and it stirred Arthur from his stupor. He wobbled to his feet and lunged toward the entrance, ignoring the burning of his eyes. He was not aware of the pain as the pirate tried to beat him into submission, but he could feel the man's neck muscles under his hands. Weak as he was, it was not as hard as he had expected to cut off the man's air. He suddenly became aware that the man was no longer moving and released him.

Arthur stumbled out of the belly of the ship onto the deck. He was blind and was not aware of anything but his goal. He stumbled toward the railing, finished with the business of living. He felt no pain as the pirates beat him down. He did not fight back, just lay there as they beat him, slowly becoming aware of someone standing next to him. He looked up and saw Amelia, smiling. "Arthur, it is alright. You are going to be okay. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. When you wake, we will see each other again." Arthur closed his eyes, smiling, and let unconsciousness steal him away.

The pirates soon became aware of his lack of responsiveness. They stopped beating him and tried checking for life. He responded to nothing and they threw him overboard, not wanting a dead body on their ship. Thus, Arthur was freed from the grasp of Captain Maleki.

* * *

I stared across the waves, once again looking for Arthur. Just then, Alfred ran up to me, holding a large seashell. "Mommy! Look what I found! Tolin says that these shells are lucky."

I smiled down at him. He had opted out of playing with the children, claiming that I needed protecting. I had smiled and assented.

"Maybe it'll bring Daddy and Uncle Alfred home."

My breath caught in my throat. "Alfred, I need to tell you a story."

"Mommy?"

I sighed and sat down on the sand. I patted the sand next to me and he sat down, looking at me with wide eyes. "Alfred, you know how Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones were the greatest heroes on the sea?"

"Yes."

"Well, there was a very bad man named Captain Maleki."

Alfred frowned.

"He was Arthur's and Alfred's archenemy. Do you know what that means, Alfred?"

"Yes! It means that he was always going around trying to defeat Arthur and Alfred! But Arthur and Alfred are heroes! No one can beat them! Not even their arch-en-ne-my."

I smiled, tears beginning to cloud my vision. "Well, Alfred, real life does not always have a happy ending."

Alfred looked at me, blue eyes sad. "What happened, Mommy?"

I swallowed the sob that threatened to burst out of me. "One day Captain Maleki captured Alfred and Arthur. He had taken a princess hostage, and threatened to kill her if they did not give themselves up."

"That's cheating!"

I had to laugh at his innocence. "Yes, it was. But, they had no choice. He captured Alfred and Arthur, then threw the princess overboard."

"What!? He lied!"

"Evil men always lie, Alfred. Heroes never lie."

"Okay."

"He had captured Alfred and Arthur and decided to prevent them from ever being heroes ever again."

Alfred's eyes were wide in fear, but I continued the story. "He killed Alfred. Thrust a sword through his heart."

Alfred gasped. "But-" he looked close to tears.

I looked away, throat closing as I tried to continue the story. "He put Arthur in the brig, a deep dark hole in the ship and left him there to die."

Alfred frowned. "So, Alfred is not coming back, is he Mommy?"

I shook my head. "No, sweetie, Alfred is never coming back."

"But Daddy's still alive! He's a hero! He'll find a way back!"

I shook my head. "Alfred, that is nearly impossible. Arthur is probably dead as well."

"Not true! He's a hero! He'll never break his promise!"

I sighed, tears beginning to fall. Alfred stood up and hugged me tightly. "Don't cry, Mommy. Alfred is a hero, and he's watching you. And Arthur will come back. Heroes always keep their promises."

I smiled through my tears, then looked up at the waves and saw a flash of yellow. My heart stopped. I stood up abruptly, breaking out of Alfred's hug. "Mommy?"

"Alfred, go get Oma."

"Mommy? What's going on?"

"Maybe that shell really was lucky, Alfred. Go get Oma."

Alfred turned and sprinted toward the village, I, without a second thought, plowed into the waves and began swimming towards the flash I had seen. In hindsight, it was a really crazy idea, but I was so desperate to find Arthur that I could not have cared less about logic. I was soon soaked, and my dress, though light, soon began to weigh me down. I struggled against the waves and probably swallowed more than my fair share of water.

I finally reached the place I had seen the yellow but found nothing. Without thinking, I dived below the surface, searching desperately for any sign of it. Then I saw a dark shape slowly sinking down, dragged down by the undercurrents. I dived down after it, fighting the water as I struggled to get closer. I reached out my hands and finally brushed fabric. I grabbed a hold of it and began dragging the figure up back to the surface. When I had managed the feat I had to fight against the waves to keep my head above the water as well as his.

I took a moment to glance at the person I had rescued and saw golden hair framing an all-too-familiar face, with huge eyebrows. My heart stopped. It was Arthur. It really was.

I forced myself to focus and looked up to find the shore. We had been pushed even farther out to sea and the current was still pulling us out. I took a deep breath, tightened my hold on Arthur and began swimming back to shore. I kept swimming, even as I tired, determined to save us both. It was only when I heard Alfred say, "Mommy! Get in the boat!" that I stopped swimming and saw Alfred with Lykos and Oma. I hesitated, then glanced at Arthur's still face and handed him into the boat, then was pulled inside myself by Lykos. The moment I was in, I pulled Arthur into my lap and began stroking his hair.

He was pale, paler than I had ever seen him, and was thin as a skeleton. His skin was covered in bruises and discolored scars, as well as fresh, angry wounds. The clothes he had on were almost not there, just filthy, thin strips of rags held together by weak seams. They would be burned.

We reached the shore and I pulled Arthur out of the boat, lay him on the sand, and began pumping his heart, determined to clear his lungs. He was not breathing but I refused to let myself believe that he was dead. Not now. Not now that he had come back. I would not let him. I began to cry and scream at him as I pounded on his chest. After an eternity, he gave a weak cough. I turned him on his side and he vomited a lot of sea water, and coughed again. He rolled over back onto his back.

He saw me and smiled weakly. "Amelia," he said weakly. He raised a hand to my face, but it was weak and shaky. I grabbed it and pressed it to my face. "Arthur, I'm here," I said, tears falling freely.

"I love you," he said softly, then his eyes closed again.

My heart stopped. "No! Arthur! No!" I screamed at him, sobbing, but then Oma was at my side saying something. Alfred hugged me and pulled me gently away. "Oma says he's still breathing. He's still alive, Mommy. It's okay. It's okay, Mommy. Daddy'll be okay."

I threw my arms around him and sobbed while he patted my back. Oma finally touched my shoulder and I wiped my eyes and stood shakily. I looked around and saw Lykos holding Arthur. My heart froze again, and Alfred squeezed my hand. "It's alright, Mommy. It's gonna be okay."

I smiled down at him and followed Oma as she led Lykos back to her house with Arthur.

He was back. At last he was back. And, he was back for real. Maybe Alfred's shell really was lucky, and maybe the promise of a Hero was impossible to break. Maybe.

* * *

**YAY! He's back! But he's super weak, and nearly dead. But, it's alright, and isn't Alfie just the cutest?**


	25. Finally

**Hello, my lovelies. I hope you have been enjoying this story so far. I hate to inform you, but we are nearing the end of this story. So, please, enjoy, and review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story. You guys are the reason I write. Thank you so much. *bows***

* * *

I stroked Arthur's forehead with a cool rag. He had a burning fever that refused to come down. Most of his wounds had been treated, but he was scarred and still horribly malnourished. It hurt to see him brought so low. He was unresponsive to any outside stimuli, but every so often he would whimper, or murmur my name. All I could do was sit and watch as he struggled alone in the darkness of his mind.

I had no idea what he had experienced on the ship for five years, but I knew that it would haunt him for the rest of his life, just as my experiences haunted me. I smiled grimly. Two broken people, trying to fix each other. I heard the door open and turned to see Alfred tiptoeing in.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?"

I smiled. "Yes, Alfred. Daddy is going to be okay. He is strong. He will push through. He has to," I added quietly.

Alfred came and sat down next to me, looking at Arthur with curious eyes. "He looks just like how you described him, Mommy. But you didn't say that his eyebrows were _that_ big."

I giggled.

"I'm glad I don't have huge eyebrows like him."

I laughed. "I am sure you would look handsome with them."

Alfred scowled.

I smiled sadly, gently brushing strands of Arthur's damp hair off his sweaty forehead. "Just like Daddy."

Alfred smiled. "Mommy, you love Daddy, don't you?"

I nodded. "With all my heart, forever."

"Then he'll get better! Love cures everything."

I smiled at his naïvety. He grinned in response, blue eyes bright with childish hope. "Go back outside, Alfred. Heroes like you should not be stuck inside in the dark.

"But I want to help."

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You can help later. For now, go play with the other children."

He sighed. "Okay, Mommy, but if you need anything, call the Hero, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. He ran back outside and I turned back to Arthur who was still breathing shallowly, face pale, and was shivering violently even under all the blankets I had covered him with. I sighed and stroked his face. "Oh, Arthur. If only you could see him, he is so much like Alfred, if I did not know better, I would say it was him. And the way he speaks about you, oh Arthur, if only you were really here. If only you could talk to him. He already loves you so much, and you are not even his real father." I began to sob, tears falling freely as I gazed at his face, so familiar, and yet, so frightening in its stillness.

I just wanted him to open those green eyes, wink, and say in that irresistible voice of his, "Miss me, love?" I wanted him to tell me it was all a dream, a joke, that none of the pain really happened, that everyone was waiting for me to come back, that Alfred was getting sick of being tied to the mast so the joke would work. I wanted him to smile at me, tease me, I wanted him to get mad when I mentioned his eyebrows, I wanted him to touch my hair, to kiss me, make me feel like the only important person in the world. I wanted him back. I wanted him to stop scaring me and just open his eyes and end the pain.

My tears fell harder, blurring my vision. It had been almost a month since we had found him, and nothing had changed in his condition. Nothing. It had not deteriorated, it had not improved. Nothing had changed. It was almost worse than it deteriorating because the waiting was unbearable. The only thing wrong with him now was healing scars and bruises, and the hellish fever that refused to leave, nothing could bring it down. It was horrible.

I sighed, wiped my tears, and dipped the rag into the bucket of cool water again, wringing it out and placing it on his head again. I touched his face gently, amazed at how hot his skin was to the touch and frowned as he shivered again. There was no help for it. I had used almost all the blankets available and so, I gently lifted up the blankets, slid under and then let them fall around me. I pulled Arthur into my arms, as one would a sick child, and held him, gently stroking his golden hair. His shivers became less and less frequent until they finally stilled and his breathing slowed ever so slightly, becoming more even and relaxed.

I had to laugh a little. Everything Alfred said seemed to be true. Maybe love really could cure everything. Arthur's warmth was incredibly soothing and I slowly felt myself drifting off as well. I whispered four simple words into his ear as sleep took me away and could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face before my eyes closed and I entered the deep sleep of the heavyhearted.

* * *

I woke up to Oma's voice. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see her smiling at me. It took me a second to realize where I was, then I looked down at Arthur who was now sleeping soundly, breathing even, and some color had returned to his face. I looked back at Oma in surprise. Her smile widened and she raised a finger to her lips. I raised an eyebrow and she pointed to the other side of Arthur. I looked over his shoulder and saw Alfred curled up next to the man he believed was his father. My heart swelled with love for those two precious people.

I slowly wiggled out from under the blankets, and picked Alfred up, taking care not to disturb Arthur. I smiled at Oma and she winked. I took Alfred over to the mat that we shared and laid him down, covering with one of the few blankets I had not used for Arthur. I smiled at his sleeping face and then walked back over to Oma. She nodded at Arthur. "Love," she said quietly, one of the few English words I had managed to teach her, with Alfred's help.

I nodded. "Yes, love." I walked back to Arthur's side and took the rag off his head and felt his skin. It was substantially cooler. At last, his fever had abated somewhat. I dipped the rag back into the water then began to wipe his face. Oma's had stopped me. I looked up at her, questioning, and she nodded to the door. I shook my head and pointed to Arthur.

She frowned and pointed to Alfred, then to me, then to the door. I sighed, understanding. Just as I had told Alfred to get out of the stuffy cabin, she was telling me to take a break. I pointed to Arthur and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded, then shooed me out the door. I stepped outside and was surprised to realize that it was the middle of the night. I released my held breath and smiled. As late as it was, I was unlikely to run into anyone.

The moon was almost full, and painted everything in silver. It was a beautiful night. I walked through the village down the beach, a now familiar path. I walked through the trees and gasped at the sight before me. The sand was shining white in the moonlight and the clear sky was a deep blue that was reflected in the water. The waves were silver-tipped and the moon was bright in the water, almost as though it was a portal to another realm. I could almost believe in magic at that moment of pure beauty.

Then a deep ache set in that Arthur was not there with me. That he was not walking along the sand at my side, watching Alfred with me as he dashes across the beach, laughing as he danced around the waves that pulsed in and out. My heart ached and I dropped to my knees, feeling tears begin to fall once more. I turned my face heavenward and stared at the moon, pleading with all my heart, wishing on the stars that I might have my dream come true. All I wanted was Arthur back. To be with him, was that too much to ask.

Then I heard my name. "Amelia!"

I turned in surprise and saw Oma running towards me. I stood up and faced her, a pool of dread settling into my stomach.

I looked at her as she stopped in front of me. "Arthur," she said, and without letting her explain anything I bolted for the village. I burst through her door and rushed to Arthur's side. I gasped as I realized what she had been trying to tell me. His green eyes were looking at me, and he was smiling. I felt my heart explode and I broke into sobs, throwing myself at him. He made a muffled noise but wrapped his arms around me.

I could feel him stroking my hair gently and I lost it completely. I let go of all my pain, my fear, my loneliness in that one moment because everything was perfect now. Arthur was here, he was alive, and we were together again, forever.

I finally pulled away and smiled through my tears at him. He smiled weakly, still pale, but alive.

"Oh, Arthur, you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment."

His smile widened slightly. "Amelia, oh God, it is so good to see you alive and well."

He started trying to sit up and I quickly helped him, then he wrapped his arms around me, breathing softly into my ear as he buried his face into my neck. I returned the embrace and reveled in the perfection of the moment.

I pulled away first again and touched his face. "It is really you."

He smiled. "Miss me, love?"

I laughed, even as I felt myself begin to cry again. "Oh, God. Arthur, I-"

He held a finger to my lips, wiping away my tears with his other hand. "Shh, Amelia. It is going to be alright now. I promise."

I smiled through the tears and kissed him softly. He kissed me back, gentle and full of love. We broke apart and I brushed his bangs out of his face. "You need to sleep. Tomorrow, though, we can talk more, and I have someone to meet."

He glanced at my stomach, then back at my face. "Did you keep it?" His eyes were cold.

I held a finger to his lips. "Shh. Tomorrow. Okay?" I helped him lay back down, and was about to leave, but he grabbed my wrist. "Stay?"

I smiled and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and soon drifted off to sleep. I smiled at his sleeping face, so peaceful now, and almost healthy-looking. I slowly wriggled out of his arms, and stood, then walked over to where Alfred was sleeping. I lay down under the blanket and pulled Alfred into my arms. I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

I woke up as Alfred wriggled out of my arms. "Hi, Mommy," he said, quietly.

I smiled. "Good morning, Alfred. Be quiet, okay. Daddy is still sleeping."

"Will Daddy ever wake up?"

I smiled. "He will today. I promise."

"Will I get to meet him?"

I nodded. "Yes. Now, go outside and say there until I call you, okay?"

"What about breakfast?" he pouted.

I giggled quietly. "I am sure there will be some food around the village for you."

"Okay." He hugged me and then left the hut quietly. I stood up and returned to Arthur's side. I stroked his head, pleased to realize that his skin was now a normal temperature, his color was good, and his breathing was natural and deep. He was recovering well. I sat there for a while, watching him sleep when I saw his eyes flicker open. I smiled.

"Good morning, Arthur."

He opened his eyes completely and smiled up at me. "Am I dead? Because you look like an angel."

I laughed. "No. You are alive. Completely alive, and you have returned to me."

"Good." He sat up slowly. "I was worried last night had been a dream."

I smiled. "It was no dream." I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. As I was about to pull away, however, he caught me around the waist and kissed me back, deepening it. We broke apart and he smiled at me, green eyes glowing. "I have finally returned to you, Amelia. And I promise I will never leave."

I smiled and tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer until I was on the mat with him. He pulled me down so we were both laying on the mat. I turned until I faced him and smiled. "I missed you, Arthur."

"And I, you, Amelia."

He kissed me again and I pulled away. "Arthur, you asked last night if I had kept the child."

His face darkened. "Did you?"

I nodded. "I could not bear to kill it. His name is Alfred."

His face grew thunderous. "Why would you name it that?"

I touched his face. "Arthur, it is not what you think. He cannot be blamed for who is father is. And, he is nothing like his father."

Arthur was still scowling. "I do not want to meet the spawn of that demon."

I slapped him. "Arthur Kirkland. He believes that you are his father, and he loves you. You _will_ see him, and you _will_ be civil. Understand?"

He winced and rubbed his cheek. I sighed. "I am sorry, Arthur, but he has been the only thing keeping me sane these past five years."

He sighed. "Alright, but I cannot guarantee my acceptance."

I sighed and stood up. "Please, try, Arthur. For my sake, if not his."

He nodded and sat up as I walked to the door. I stepped outside and was surprised to see Alfred standing only a few feet from the door. "Alfred?"

"Is Daddy awake?" His blue eyes were eager, full of hope.

I smiled. "Yes. You can come see him now. But, you have to promise me to be very careful. He is still very weak."

He grinned. "Of course! The Hero can do anything!"

I giggled and led him inside. I heard Arthur gasp. I threw a glare his way and he shut his mouth. Alfred walked up to Arthur and smiled, sticking out his hand. "Hello, Captain Arthur Kirkland. My name is Alfred Kirkland, and I am pleased to say that, in your absence, Mrs. Kirkland has been well-cared for."

Arthur shook Alfred's hand, throwing me a look that said _You will explain this when he leaves._

He smiled at Alfred though and said, "Thank you, Alfred. I can tell that you have done an excellent job in your duty, and I am please to relieve you now of duty."

Alfred grinned. "Thanks!"

Arthur laughed despite himself and said, "How about you go leave your mother and I alone for a little while, okay?"

Alfred glanced at me and I nodded. He shook Arthur's hand again, then ran back outside. Arthur released his pent up breath. "You said nothing of him looking identical to Alfred."

I shrugged. "Why should that matter? He is my son, and he believes that you are his father. And I intend to never share the truth with him."

Arthur shook his head in amazement. "And he is only five?"

I laughed. "He is smart. Of course, so was my brother, though he never acted like it."

Arthur laughed. "No, he never did."

He looked at me and smiled. "I suppose Alfred can be our son."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Arthur."

"Though, only because he looks like Alfred. If he looked like that bastard I would probably never be able to speak to him."

I frowned. "Stop judging him by appearances and origin. He is Alfred Kirkland, my son, and your adopted son."

He sighed. "Alright, alright. Just, please do not slap me again. My face still hurts."

I laughed and pecked his cheek. "I am so glad you are back, Arthur."

"You missed."

"What?"

"I missed you too," he said, and pulled me into another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hello. ^^ Arthur's back. And isn't Alfie just adorable. Now, some of you may complain that Amelia is a little emotional in this one. But, remember, the man she loves is finally back after 5 years of absence in the possession of a cruel, evil man, and he had the high possibility of dying. So, give her a little break.**

**Now, as I said above, this story is nearing it's close (I know, I know, I'm sorry, but all good things must come to an end). Sooooo, I have a question for you all:**

**Do you want them to stay on the island and live there happily ever after?**

**Do you want them to get off the island and go to England? (meet the rest of the Kirkland Family)**

**Do you want them to get off the island and go back to America? (return to Amelia/Alfred's home)**

**Do you want them to get off the island and go West? (meet up with Matthew)**

**Please answer in the comments. I would love your input!**


	26. Healing

**I AM SO SORRY! It's been a couple of weeks, hasn't it. I'm sorry. I've been busy, and I just haven't found the time/inspiration to write this. (that's why it's short)**

**Most people want to go back to America, and find Mattie. If you have any objection, speak now or forever hold your peace. Voting is still open.**

**Well, now, here's some more story for you!**

* * *

I smiled at Arthur as I pulled away. "It really is good to have you back."

He smiled as brushed my cheek with his fingers. "Are you alright, Amelia?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"I mean, really, _really _alright."

I sighed. "It has been hard, but the villagers are very kind."

"No one has hurt you?"

I shook my head, but could not help but think of Lykos and his advances. Arthur must have noticed something in my face because he grabbed my chin and stared into my soul with his forest green eyes. "Amelia, you do not have to hide anymore. Tell me what happened."

I shook my head. "It is nothing, Arthur. I am fine."

Arthur's grip on chin tightened. "Dammit! Just because I'm just recovering does not mean I can't protect you. Amelia, who is it?"

I sighed. "Arthur, it really is nothing. There is just a man in town who has continually tried to make advances upon me. Alfred usually intervenes."

Arthur sighed and released my chin. "He hasn't hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"Has he touched you?" His eyes were still hard.

I looked away, not wanting him to see the fear in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his shoulder. "Shh, it's alright, Amelia. I will never let another man touch you so long as I am alive."

I nodded quietly.

"Now, we need to go and find this man and make sure that he knows that you belong to me."

I laughed, pulling out of his grasp. "Arthur, you are still recovering. It can wait." I pecked him on the lips, to silence any protests.

He grimaced. "Fine, but you are to tell me if he tries anything, is that clear?"

I chuckled and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He stuck his tongue out like a petulant child. "Do not mock me."

I nodded, still saluting.

He sighed. "As soon as I am well, I will make it clear to this entire village that you are mine."

"How do you intend to do that?" I asked, dropping the salute.

"By marrying you."

I gasped and stared at him in shock. "Are you serious?"

He smiled and kissed me gently. "Would I lie to you?"

I shook my head and could feel tears beginning to escape my eyes once more. I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly, laughing and crying in happiness.

He laughed and caught me, holding me close. I finally pulled away, smiling, but my smile quickly turned into a frown when he coughed. "You need to lay down, Arthur."

He coughed again. "I'm fine."

I pushed him down. "Sleep, Arthur. We have all the time in the world. Sleep."

He grumbled, but his eyes soon closed and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I stroked his hair gently, then stood up and walked to the door. I opened it, letting sunlight flood into the small hut, and stepped outside, closing it softly behind me. I took a deep breath and stepped away from the door and began walking into the village. I heard the sound of children laughing and allowed myself to smile. If there was anyone I tolerated in the village, it was the children.

I followed the sound out of the village and into the jungle where the children usually played. I weaved through the undergrowth, and came out into a small clearing. I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes, beginning a game that I often played with the children. They would see how close they could get to me without me noticing, and if I did open my eyes and catch them, they would squeal and run away. It was a source of immense joy and amusement for me and them.

I sat quietly, listening to the noises of the jungle as my ears began to open, my sense of hearing becoming more acute. I heard the pattering of footsteps and small giggles and resisted the urge to smile. There was rustling in the underbrush and I waited just a little longer, waiting for the tell-tale silence that would indicate that they were now approaching me.

It came and I waited until I could hear someone breathing and snapped my eyes open, spinning to meet the eyes of one of the village children, a little girl Alfred called Melnie. She squealed and fell backwards as I laughed. She scrambled away, giggling and I closed my eyes again. I heard more footsteps and caught another little boy in the act of trying to touch my hair. As I played the game, I relaxed, slowly, and began to get a little worse with the game, letting the children touch me, or even escape before ever opening my eyes.

I also let my guard down, paying less attention to the sounds I heard, when I heard a heavy footstep, and arms wrapped around my waist. I screamed, eyes snapping open as I struggled to escape from this adult, when I heard Arthur's voice. "Shh, Amelia. It's just me."

I turned and buried my face in his chest. "Don't do that, you jerk. Don't scare me like that."

He pulled away and smiled at me. "I am sorry. Alfred just told me you were playing a game."

"He woke you up?"

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "No. I woke up myself."

"You should be resting!" I said, glaring at him.

He smiled. "I am fine. A little tired, but I walked here all by myself. I am fine."

I sighed. "Arthur, you never were the kind to sit back and heal, were you?"

He chuckled and placed a small kiss on my nose. "Nope, never was."

"Fine." I stood up and smiled. "Come along, Arthur."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to bed."

"But -"

"Arthur, you need to rest. If you will only rest if I am resting with you, then so be it. Alfred! Daddy and I are going to bed. You know where to get dinner."

I dragged Arthur back to Oma's hut and ordered him to lay down. He did, grudgingly, then I climbed into bed with him. He pulled me close and was soon asleep. I stroked his air, relaxing in his presence, then was slowly lulled to sleep by his warmth and gentle breathing.

* * *

**Happy Day! Also, new hetalia episode out TOMORROW! (if you haven't seen episode 1 of season 5, I do suggest you watch it...it is BEAUTIFUL!)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please point out any errors I might have, also, review! Tell me what you think! You guys are the ONLY reason I am still writing this. ^^**


	27. Mine

**Wow! Look at this! It's a long chapter for you lovelies, as an apology for my lack of update and the shortness of the last chapter. So, Mattie is the winner, as I am planning on beginning their departure in the next chapter. So, better get your requests in very fast.**

* * *

Arthur recovered quickly, and despite my misgivings, was soon walking about the village. I always accompanied him. Alfred occasionally accompanied us as well. One day we ran into Lykos. I stiffened and leaned into Arthur while Alfred stepped forward and glared at him. Alfred said something and Lykos glanced at Arthur, then looked back at Alfred. He took a step forward and Alfred flinched, just slightly, and Lykos smiled. He then looked at Arthur, eyes sending a challenge. Arthur stepped forward slightly, muscles stiff.

"Alfred, tell him that Amelia is mine, and if there is any objection, I will be sure to get rid of it."

Alfred looked at Arthur, eyes shining, and turned back to Lykos and confidently told him off.

Lykos raised an eyebrow and looked at Arthur. Arthur smirked and pulled me a little closer. I looked at him a little startled and he turned, smiled at me, and captured my lips in a kiss. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes. Just before I did, though, I saw Arthur looking, not at me, but at Lykos, green eyes glowing with victory.

I finally broke the kiss, but found that I could go absolutely nowhere, trapped by Arthur's arms. Not that I particularly minded. I did turn slightly so I was facing Lykos and Arthur rested his head on my shoulder. He was still smirking, and from what I could tell, his eyes were full of challenging confidence that Lykos eventually determined was not worth testing.

Lkos walked away and Alfred let out a little cheer. "YAY! Daddy scared the bad guy away!"

I laughed and Arthur released me as I reached to pick up Alfred. "Alfred, Lykos is not a bad guy."

"But he made you cry and was always scaring you."

I smiled, holding him in my arms, realizing that he had gotten quite big. "Alfred, he was trying to be nice, he just did not understand that he was being scary. Okay? He is not a bad guy. That is why you have to be careful as a hero to always make sure that you are not scaring people or being mean to them, even accidentally."

He nodded. "Okay, mommy."

Arthur wrapped his arms around my waist and looked Alfred in the eye. "Your mother knows a lot about being a hero, doesn't she, Alfred."

Alfred nodded.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Alfred nodded, blue eyes wide with eagerness. "Your mother is a hero, too. She was the greatest hero ever."

"Even greater than you and Uncle Alfred?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes indeed."

I laughed. "Arthur, stop telling our son lies."

"It is not a lie, love," he said, pecking my lips.

"EWWW! MOMMY! DADDY! THAT'S GROSS!" Alfred was wriggling desperately, trying to get away.

We laughed. I set Alfred down, then Arthur spun me around and me kissed me again, more passionately, though not as much as I could tell he wanted to. Alfred gagged and ran off. I pulled away and laughed. "Arthur, you are terrible."

"In a few years, he will not mind."

I shook my head. "But really, Arthur, I have told you before. Flattery will get you nowhere."

"It's not flattery if it's true, love," he said, pulling me into a mind-blowingly passionate kiss. I leaned into him, hungry for these feelings I had not felt in years, not since before the attack.

As the feelings began to grow, however, a drop of fear broke through my bliss and began to poison the kiss and I jerked away, shaking.

"Amelia, love, are you alright?"

His arms around me were firm, safe, and I buried my face in his chest, taking deep breaths to calm my panicked heart. He tightened his hold around me and stroked my hair with his hand, kissing the top of my head gently and murmuring softly into my hair. I slowly relaxed and finally pulled away. "I'm sorry, Arthur, I just -"

"Shh, Amelia, I understand," he said, placing a gentle finger on my lips. "It is alright." He gave me a smile. "We have all the time in the world. There is nothing to fear."

I nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you, Arthur."

He pulled me into another hug. "I will wait forever, if I have to, Amelia. I love you, and always will."

"I love you, too, Arthur," I mumbled into his chest, filled with pure joy at his words.

He pulled away and smiled. "Let's go home. You need some rest."

"_I_ need rest? You are the one who is supposed to be resting."

He laughed. "Ah, but I am not the one who needs protecting, now am I?"

I punched him in the arm, earning a wince. "Not fair, _jerk_."

He laughed and lifted me up by the waist, spinning me around. I squealed and mock-glared at him when he set me down. "Could someone who is 'recovering' do that?"

I pouted. "No."

"So, I am all better!"

"You are still too skinny."

"You love me anyway."

I stuck my tongue out and he pinched my hip. I screamed and slapped him. "Arthur!"

He chuckled. "Come on, love. Really, I think you need some rest, proper rest."

I sighed and leaned against him. "Aye, aye, Captain."

He looked at me startled, then smiled. "Aye, aye, captain. It has been a long time since I have heard that."

I stroked his face. "It is alright, Arthur. You will always be my captain."

He smiled and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on my lips. I smiled and began walking back to Oma's hut. He chuckled. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Where my captain commands," I said, curtseying.

"You are not to go anywhere without your captain."

I laughed and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He offered me his arm. I took it and he led me back to Oma's hut. He opened the door for me and said, "Sleep well, love."

"You're not coming with me?"

He shook his head. "I've got something else to do."

I pouted. "Arthur, that's not fair."

He chuckled and said, "You'll like it. Now, rest."

I sighed and lay down, closing my eyes and instantly drifted off as he gently stroked my hair.

* * *

I was rather rudely awoken when the door flew open. "Mommy! Come here!"

I sat up and looked at Alfred who was eagerly standing by the doorway. "Alfred, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, Mommy. Come on!"

I stood up. "Alfred, what's going on?"

"It's a secret! Close your eyes."

"How am I supposed to walk then?"

"I'll hold your hand. Come on, Mommy."

I smiled at the eager tone in his voice, whatever was happening had Alfred more excited than I had ever seen him before. "Alfred, where are we going?"

"Mommy," he whined. "Stop trying to ruin the surprise."

I sighed. "Okay, Alfred. Whatever you say."

I was surprised at how very quiet it was and began to grow increasingly suspicious as we kept walking and nothing happened. My bare feet soon found sand and I inhaled the cool sea air. We were on the beach, but I could not figure out why.

"Stand here, Mommy, and keep your eyes closed!"

"Alright, Alfred."

I stood, waiting, when I felt the presence of another person. I stiffened, but relaxed when I realized that it was Arthur. He placed something around my neck, and then placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You can open your eyes now, love."

I opened my eyes and saw Arthur smiling at me. I smiled. "What was this for?"

He laughed. "Alfred says that this is the traditional manner of proposal on this island."

I looked down at my neck and saw a small shell, similar to the lucky shell Alfred had found almost a year ago, on a cord. I looked up at Arthur and smiled. "Thank you."

"What is your answer?" he asked softly.

My smile widened. "Yes, always and forever, yes." I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around. I heard cheers and looked around to see most of the villagers surrounding us. They were smiling and laughing, cheering and congratulating us in their own language. Alfred ran up to me. "Are you surprised, Mommy? Daddy said that this would make you very happy."

I bent down to his level and smiled. "Yes, Alfred. I am very surprised and very, very happy."

He cheered and hugged me. I picked him up and turned to Arthur who had a soft smile on his face. He came and wrapped his arms around Alfred and I and we stood there as a family, hugging each other for a while, when Arthur decided he was tired of hugs. He turned my face towards him and placed a kiss on my lips. Alfred gagged and struggled to get away. I laughed and refused to release him."

I returned the kiss and Alfred choked, yelping as he kicked and wriggled in my grasp. Arthur caught my eye and smirked, then grabbed Alfred's sides and began tickling him. The poor boy squealed and broke out of my grasp and ran for it. Arthur laughed and chased after him. When Alfred realized that Arthur was chasing him he squealed and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Unfortunately, Arthur's much longer legs held the advantage and he caught Alfred, tickling him mercilessly.

Alfred was a giggling mess when I finally caught up to them. I smiled. "Come on, now, Arthur, let him up."

Arthur released Alfred who ran for it, escaping into the jungle. He stood and turned to me, a genuine smile on his face. "You're good with kids, Arthur," I said softly.

He smiled. "He's our son, how can I not be?"

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "You were originally opposed to his existence."

"Things change, people change, you know that as well as I do, love."

I smiled and hugged him. "Never go away ever again, please."

"I promise I will never leave so long as there is breath in my body."

I smiled and he kissed me, long and slow, as gentle as if I were made of porcelain. It made me feel so safe, and I reveled in the moment.

He stepped back. "Now, if what Alfred says is true, tonight we will be married."

I smiled, tears beginning to fill my eyes. "Arthur, thank you."

He caught the tears with his thumb and stroked my cheek. "No, Amelia, thank you, for making me into the man I am."

I smiled and turned to return to the village. He grabbed my arm and threaded it through his and led me back.

The preparations were not hurried, in fact, it seemed that this had been planned for far longer than a day. I was given another dress, this one was longer and, though made of the same material as my other dress, this one was white. Oma did something with my hair which was now almost as long as it had been before I had cut it to save Arthur and the crew. I sighed, thinking about it. It almost seemed like another life.

We met in the clearing where I often played with the children and Opa, the Patriarch of the village began speaking to us. Alfred stood by, translating as best he could, but all I could understand was that it was, in most respects, a religious ceremony similar to those we had in America. At last he said something and handed each of us an end of one rope. Following the translated instructions from Alfred, we turned and faced each other and wrapped the rope around our left hands until they were touching.

The man said something else and Alfred said, "Now, Daddy, you put your hand on Mommy's neck and Mommy, you do the same to Daddy."

We both nodded and I placed my hand on Arthur's neck, and he did the same. I stiffened, a little frightened by the sensation, but his green eyes locked with my blue ones and he gave me a gentle smile, and I relaxed, trusting him completely.

"Okay, Mommy, Daddy, you have to say 'Eila, to eila'* now, at the same time."

I glanced at Alfred, then looked back at Arthur and repeated the phrase in tandem with him. Opa clapped his hands and then put a hand to the back of each of our heads. I focused on Arthur's eyes and let Opa bring out heads together until our foreheads were touching. He said something else and Alfred said, "Okay, Mommy, Daddy, you kiss now!"

Arthur smiled and leaned a little more forward and I met him in the middle and we shared a gentle kiss. There were cheers and Opa shouted something and Alfred cheered. "Yay! Party time!"

I smiled, but kept kissing Arthur. We pulled apart and were about to unwind the rope but Opa snapped at us and Alfred said. "He says you have to keep that on all night until you con-con-con-su-mate it. Mommy, what does c-con-su-mate mean?"

I turned scarlet and looked at Arthur who was smiling softly. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "We don't have to, if you don't want to. I will wait until you are ready."

I nodded and Arthur turned to Alfred. "Alfred, how about you wait a couple of years before I tell you what consummate means?"

"Why? Why can't you tell me now?"

"It is really gross."

"Even grosser than you and Mommy kissing?" Alfred asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes."

"EWWW! Don't tell me!" he screamed, running off.

I laughed. "Arthur, you are going to ruin him.

Arthur smiling and squeezed my hand. "He'll be fine in a few years, when he's ready to learn what it means."

I nodded and he led me into the throng of people dancing several different traditional dances. He pulled me into a waltz. I smiled and followed his lead.

We were finally instructed to sit down and the villagers performed a dance, then Opa smiled and pointed to a small hut, that, as far as I knew, had never been occupied. Alfred wrinkled his nose. "He says you're supposed to con-consummate it now."

Arthur nodded and led me into the hut. He shut the door and began unwinding the rope. "Love, let's get some rest."

I nodded and unwound my side of the rope. He lay down on the mat and I followed suit, snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. We soon fell asleep, warm in each other's company.

* * *

***"Eila to eila" is not any language I know of. I made it up. Said "Eye-la toe eye-la" it means "Forever and Forever" in the language of the island.  
**

**Alfie is adorable, and Amelia and Arthur...*sighs* I love those two.**

**I made up the marriage ceremony, if it is in any shape or form similar to any religious ceremony, it is entirely coincidental and I apologize if I offend anyone with it.**

**So. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	28. Departure

**I'm on a roll! We're almost done, and, we're gonna go meet Mattie (eventually), they're getting off the island today!**

* * *

Another several months passed and Alfred turned six. Arthur was beginning to get restless. One day, as he paced the beach, and I sat and watched him and turned to me and said, "We have got to get off this island."

"Why?"

"There is nothing here! I cannot do anything, and Alfred is not getting the education he requires, and you have barely anything."

"I have you and Alfred. That is more than enough."

He sighed and knelt on the sand in front of me. "Not for me, Amelia. I want to be able to give you the life that you would have had if I had not come into your life."

I laughed bitterly. "I would not want that over you ever! It was dry and boring. You are everything I could have ever wished for, and Alfred is my world. Arthur, it is fine."

He sighed. "I am not content here. I want someone who speaks English! I want someone who knows how to wear shoes!"

I laughed. "You are tired of this island. It is too small for you."

He smiled and sat down next to me. "You know me too well, Amelia."

I smiled and leaned against him. "I _am_ your wife."

He turned his head and tilted my chin up with his hand. He kissed me gently and I kissed back. I suddenly heard yelling. I broke away from Arthur and stood up. He grabbed my wrist and stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and breathed gently into my ear. "It's alright, Amelia. I am here."

I leaned against him. I then heard an all-too-familiar voice. "Mommy! Daddy! There's a ship! There's a ship!"

Fear clenched in my heart and I stiffened. Arthur squeezed me tightly. "It is alright, Amelia. It is highly unlikely that it is Maleki. Shh, love, I am right here. Nothing is going to happen."

I was unable to respond and stood, frozen in Arthur's arms.

"Alfred," Arthur said. "What does the ship look like?"

"It's really big and it's flying a blue and red and white flag."

"How big?"

"I dunno. It's really far away, but the villagers seem really excited."

"Did they say anything?"

"They said, 'It's the traders, get the coconuts.'"

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Alfred. Why don't you go figure out who is on the boat, please?" I flinched and he began rubbing circles into my hip. Alfred ran off, and I tried to go after him. Arthur held onto me and kept murmuring soothing words into my ear. "It is alright, Amelia. I am here. It is just some traders that probably stop by every few years. After all, coconuts are very popular. Alfred will be fine. The natives will protect him if something happens."

I turned around in his arms and buried my face in his chest, begin to cry. He rubbed my back gently, his soft voice slowly calming my fears.

I turned back around when I heard Alfred yelling again. "Mommy! Daddy! The traders speak English! And one of them has really big eyebrows like Daddy!"

I raised an eyebrow and felt Arthur stiffen behind me. "Alfred, did he have red hair?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. He was really tall and had something on fire in his mouth! It smelled icky."

I turned to Arthur smiling. "It is Alistair, Arthur. We can get off this island."

Arthur sighed. "I suppose we can. And this is probably the only chance we will get."

"Mommy, Daddy? Who's the red-haired eyebrow man?"

I pulled away from Arthur and bent down to Alfred's level. "He is your uncle Alistair."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Is he Daddy's brother?"

I nodded. "Yes, that is why they have the same eyebrows."

Alfred giggled. "Like caterpillars."

I smiled as I heard Arthur gasp in mock pain behind me. "Come on, then, let us go meet him." I stood up and Alfred grabbed my hand. I reached my hand behind me for Arthur, and he took hold of it and we followed Alfred's eager feet to a different side of the island where we could see a large merchant anchored offshore and a large dinghy was pulled up on shore. A tall redhead, whom I recognized as Alistair, was surrounded by other white men and was talking with the villagers. Evidently, an agreement had been reached and a huge load of coconuts was placed in the dinghy and one of the white men unloaded a large barrel and placed it next to the main negotiator from the island, someone I did not recognize.

Alistair shook the negotiator's hand, turned to go, saw us, and froze. He said something to the white men and strode over to us. "Weel, if it isn't Arthur an' his lady friend."

"Hello, Alistair," Arthur said stiffly.

"What are ye doin' on this lil island?"

"It is a long story," Arthur said quietly. "Can you get us off?"

"Did ye marry 'im lassie?"

I looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Did ye marry Arthur?"

"I did."

"Weel, since yer part of the fam'ly, s'pose ah could do ye a favor, since yer cute."

Arthur growled at him. I squeezed his hand. Alistair laughed. "An' who's this wee laddie?" he asked, bending down to look Alfred in the eye.

"His name is Alfred Kirkland. He is our son," I said.

Alistair straightened. "'E looks like Alfred, yer old mate. Where's 'e, Artie?"

I stiffened. Arthur squeezed my hand. "He looks like Alfred because his mother, _my wife_, is Alfred's younger sister."

"Oooh. So 'e was the brother ye rescued, lassie. Where's 'e now?"

I felt the pain beginning to surface, I squeezed Arthur's hand, trying to bury the emotions. Alistair must have noticed my tension though and frowned. "Arthur, 'ow _did_ ye end up on this wee island?"

Arthur sighed. "I will tell you later, if you get us off. It's a sensitive topic."

"Aye, ah can see that. Weel, like ah said, since yer part of the fam'ly now, ah can give ye a weddin' present. Come along, then, we're leavin'."

I tugged on Alfred's hand. "Come along, Alfred. Is there anyone you want to say goodbye to?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Mommy, are we leaving forever?"

I nodded, a sad smile on my lips. "Yes, we are."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy does not like it here, and Mommy wants somewhere far away from here."

"Why Mommy?"

"Because even though it is a magic island that no bad guy can get to, magic fades with time, and eventually, bad guys would be able to get here and hurt you and Daddy and all the villagers, and I do not want that ever happening."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Thank you, Alfred." I kissed his forehead and led him into the dinghy. Arthur was already in and helped me in. Alfred clambered in and looked around excitedly. He waved to the villagers that were still on the beach. "Bye! I am going to be the Hero of the World!"

The villagers laughed and waved. One of the men with Alistair pushed the boat off and climbed in, rowing it back to his ship."

"Since when were you in the shipping business, Alistair?"

"Fer a while now, Artie." He took a pull of his pipe and said, "Tis not jest me. All us are in on it."

"Everyone?"

"All yer brothers, Artie. In one place."

Arthur groaned and Alistair chuckled. "So, why did ye marry 'im lassie?"

"I love him."

"Is that all?"

I looked away. There was one other reason, but I was unwilling to acknowledge it, because if I did, it would awaken all the memories I had buried away for the past six years.

Alistair leaned forward and said, "Lassie, what 'appened to ya? Yer quiet, yer fire is gone."

I stiffened and shied away. Arthur wrapped an arm around me and glared at Alistair. "Like I said, Alistair. I will explain later. It is an extremely sensitive subject."

Alistair frowned. "Didya do sometin' to 'er?"

Arthur's arm tightened around me. "Shh, it's alright, love. It's alright," he whispered. I leaned into him, trying to drown the memories in his scent, his warmth, his everything.

"Alistair, you are upsetting my wife. I will ask you one last time to stop. If you will not drop your questioning, I will be forced to make you stop."

Alistair narrowed his eyes and leaned back. "Very weel."

Suddenly we heard a yelp and my head snapped toward the sound, seeing Alfred being held by one of the other men, dripping wet, over the side of the boat. I lunged forward, but Arthur caught me. "Amelia, he is fine."

Alistair laughed. "Weel, laddie. Ye think ye'll sit steel now?"

The man set Alfred back into the boat and Alfred nodded, subdued and soaking. Alistair chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Yer a wee ball of energy."

Alfred grumbled and smacked his hand away. We soon reached the ship and they lifted the boat up with a winch. Alfred jumped out and quickly began exploring the ship. Arthur helped me out of the dinghy and I looked around, amazed that we were on a ship again, after all these years. It was much larger than the Midnight Siren had been and was typical of a merchant ship.

Alistair smiled. "Welcome aboard the Golden Lady."

Arthur snorted.

Alistair ignored him and said, "Since the crew can take care ah this, let's go an meet the rest of the fam'ly."

"Alfred!" I called and he hurried over. "We are going to meet the rest of your uncles."

"Are they mean like Uncle Alistair?"

I chuckled. "No, they are all very nice. Alistair just likes to tease you."

Alfred pouted. "Fine."

I took his hand and Arthur took mine and we followed Alistair below-deck. He took us to a door and opened the door. "Guess who ah found on the island!"

Three men and a boy looked up. "Who?"

"Lil Artie!"

There were shouts of surprise and the boy muttered something that sounded like "Jerkbrows."

Alistair ushered the three of us into the room and we were instantly surrounded by Arthur's five brothers. I was instantly tense, and my breathing began to accelerate. Whatever they might have been saying was lost to me and I started to panic, searching desperately for an escape route.

My panic was interrupted by Arthur's warm arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest, shaking.

"Lassie, ye alright?"

I heard a smack and Arthur said, "Don't touch her. That's why she is frightened."

I heard another voice, speaking in an Irish accent. "Arthur, who's she?"

Then, another voice, almost identical to the second continued. "What happened?"

A third voice, with an accent that I could not place, asked, "Arthur, what did you do to her?"

"You got married, Jerkbrows?" the boy asked.

Arthur's hold on me tightened. "Peter, why don't you take Alfred and go show him the ship."

"Alfred, go with your uncle Peter."

Alfred released my hand and I heard the door close. "Is there someplace we can stay?"

"Ain't there somethin' ya need ta tell us, Artie?" asked Alistair.

Arthur sighed. "I will, but let me take Amelia to bed first."

Alistair grumbled and said, "This way."

"Amelia, love, we're leaving."

I clung to him, refusing to move. He sighed and lifted up my legs, holding me in his arms. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and moved my arms to his neck. He carried me for a while then stepped through another doorway. "Thank you, Alistair. I will be there in a moment."

The door shut and Arthur set me down on a bed. "Amelia, you are safe."

I refused to release him and began to cry. He got onto the bed and lay down, pulling me with him. He stroked my hair, holding me while I cried, murmuring softly in my ear. I drifted off to sleep, finally burying the memories in a dark dungeon once more.

* * *

**I hope I didn't overdo Scottie, and I have NO idea how to write a Welsh, or Irish accent. If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know.**

**Also, any suggestions for names for Wales, N. Ireland, and Ireland would be appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	29. Brothers

**OVER 5,000 VIEWS! LAKJFSLKFJSLAKFJALKFJSLKFJSL KFJLAKJ  
**

**Arthur: Please Excuse Sarpndo while she regains her composure.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Me: Thank you guys so much! All you lovely people who have read this and followed it and favorited it, and commented it on it. Thank you so much. You guys make my life so much better.**

**Shout out to JCScannell, and TheAmericanNinja for the Kirkland Brother's names, and to robotchild50 for help with accents, and the idea of being picked up by the bros. THANK YOU GUYS! And, to everyone else who has reviewed, thank you again. OVER 130 REVIEWS! SLDKFJDSLKFJ**

******Blegh! This chapter sucks...because it's a filler...and I hate writing fillers.**

* * *

I awoke and found myself alone in the room. I stood and walked to the door. I opened it and was surprised at how very silent the ship was. I walked through the ship and finally came up onto the deck. The ship was huge, much larger than it had even looked when we had boarded. There were a few workers on deck, but it was mostly empty and silent, the reason being that it was quite late.

I sighed softly looking out across the waves. The sky was clear and the moon cast silver shadows on the swells. I closed my eyes and let myself pretend that I was on the Midnight Siren, on one of the quiet moments when everyone was asleep or in the galley, and I was alone on the deck, imagining my future, bright in all its possibilities.

I heard footsteps that triggered more memories and smiled. It was Arthur. He often joined me on those nights, quiet and gentle in the moonlight. I didn't move and let him wrap his arms around me. "Hello, love," he said softly.

"Hello, Arthur," I murmured, leaning back against him.

"My brothers know the situation. They will leave you alone now."

"I do not mind them, just as long as they keep their distance."

"They will, and won't ask anymore questions."

I opened my eyes and turned to face him. "Thank you." I kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled. "Anything for you, Amelia."

I turned back around and looked at the sky. "It is so peaceful."

"That it is."

"Where are your brothers?"

"They're in the galley."

"Alfred?"

"He is there too."

I smiled. "I suppose he can stay up tonight. Get to know his uncles."

"Where do you want to go, love?"

I sighed. "I have not really thought about it. Where do you want to go?"

"I think I want to go to America, start a new life."

I nodded. "That would be nice. I bet my brother Matthew could help us find a place out West. Out there is all about starting over, and there is a lot of space."

Arthur nodded. "We would be far away from the sea."

I nodded. "Is that alright? I know how much you love the sea."

Arthur laughed bitterly. "Honestly, if I never saw the sea again, it would be too soon."

"Arthur?" I said, turning and touching his cheek.

"The sea almost made me lose you. My love for the sea almost destroyed you. No, I am done with the sea. Let this be my last voyage."

I smiled and kissed him softly. "Arthur, it was not your fault."

He kissed me back, holding me tightly. He pulled away, green eyes full of pain. "I almost lost you, and even though I didn't lose you physically, your soul was nearly gone. I watched you slowly break and vanish. It hurt more than any scar."

I buried my face in his chest. "Arthur, it is over. I love you, I am here, and will never leave you. I am here to stay, and I am recovering."

He stroked my hair. "I know, Amelia, but it still hurts to see you in pain."

I looked up at him, smiling. "It is alright, Arthur. It really is."

He kissed me again. "Come, let's go actually meet the family, since the introductions got interrupted last time."

I giggled. "Yes, I suppose they did."

He led me back below-deck and to the galley. It was loud and grew louder when he opened the door. However, the noise quickly fell silent when we entered. The only voice that did not quiet was Alfred's. "Mommy! I'm so glad you're okay! Daddy said you were not feeling very well!"

I smiled. "Yes, Alfred, I am quite alright."

"Yay! Mommy! Daddy's brothers are really cool!"

I smiled. "They are your uncles."

"Okay, Mommy. You have to meet them all!"

I laughed and let him pull me away from Arthur. "This is Uncle William. He's from Wales. Mommy, did you know you could live in whales?"

I chuckled. "Alfred, that is Wales, w-a-l-e-s. It is a country."

"A country?"

"Yes. It is a big piece of land where lots of people all live."

"Oh. Okay."

I stretched my hand out to William, a shorter, slender man with reddish blonde hair, light green eyes and large eyebrows, though his eyebrows were not as large as either Arthur's or Alistair's. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," he said, nodding his head and shaking my hand.

Alfred dragged me away before I could say anything else. "This is Uncle Liam and Conor. They're twins!"

I smiled. Liam was slightly taller than Conor, but both had curly reddish brown hair with green eyes and the Kirkland eyebrows. I stuck my hand out. "Pleasure to meet you both."

They nodded. "Yer bonny, Coleen."

"Ken see why Artur likes ye."

I smiled "Thank you."

Alfred grinned. "These two are funny! They always finish each others' sentences!"

I laughed. "Twins do that sometimes."

Alfred tugged on my arm. "You've met Uncle Alistair, but you have to meet Uncle Peter!"

I shook my head in amusement and followed Alfred to Peter who was very blonde, much like Arthur, but had bright blue eyes. I stuck my hand out and said, "So, you are Peter Kirkland?"

He grinned and shook my hand. "That I am, ma'am."

"How old are you, Peter?"

"Fifteen! So, I'm not a kid, no matter what anybody else says."

I laughed. "Of course not." I looked at Alfred. "I am going to go talk to Alistair for a bit. You stay here and have fun with Peter, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!"

Peter grinned. "See you later, Mrs. Kirkland."

"Please, call me Amelia," I said, chuckling. "I am not that old."

He nodded and I walked over to where Alistair was sitting. "Alistair, I want to thank you for getting us off the island, and apologize for my distrust."

He nodded. "Aye, lassie. Do nae worry 'bout it. Ah understand. Jest know none of us would ever hurt ya."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and I walked back over to Arthur. "They seem quite well-mannered and calm."

"It's because you are here."

"What am I? A porcelain doll?"

"Yes."

I slapped his arm. "Am not."

He touched my face gently. "Amelia, much as you deny it, you are very fragile right now. I know it, they know it, even Alfred knows it, and he's six."

I sighed. "I hate it, but I cannot do anything about it."

"Shh, love, I know. It is alright."

I sighed and looked back at the Kirkland brothers and smiled as they became a little more lively, beginning to tease each other and interacting with Alfred in such a way that made my heart glow. "You're brothers are good men, Arthur."

Arthur grumbled under his breath.

"They seem like a rowdy bunch, but they care about you, and family. They remind me of Alfred, in a way."

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose they are very similar. Maybe that's why I hated Alfred so much."

I laughed. "You did not. You hated Alfred as much as you hate these guys. Which is not at all."

Arthur scowled but did not argue. I turned back to the boys and watched my son, and my family, content and safe.

* * *

**This is 'bout all the Kirkland Bros you gonna get because I can't write them for ****.**

**Anyway. Thank you everybody, and though it's sad, we are nearing the end of this tale. Only Two Chapters and an Epilogue left (if all goes according to plan)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	30. America

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to get this next chapter up...*cries* It's been almost a month...I'm so sorry. I've had a serious case of writer's block. Well, now it's up. Yay for me...Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur told Alistair about our decision to go to America and Alistair was more than happy to drop us off in America, since that was where he and his ship was headed anyway. The voyage passed quietly and quickly, and I felt safer and more at peace than I ever had been. My time was spent with Alfred, Arthur, and his brothers and I got to know them quite well. Despite Arthur's complaints, I found them to be a simply delightful lot.

When we reached Charleston, South Carolina, Alfred and I had a hard time saying goodbye. I could tell Arthur, though he pretended to be happy, was also sad to leave his brothers. However, Arthur disembarked after saying a brief farewell. Alfred and I took a bit longer. Peter was extremely disappointed, and Alfred was quite sad to leave his new favorite relatives. The other brothers said goodbye, but Alistair patted me on the shoulder and said, "Lassie, it was good seein' ya. Take care a lil Artie, now?"

I nodded and smiled. Arthur stood on shore, waiting for Alfred and I to finish our goodbyes. I finally pulled Alfred away from the twins, and led him down the gangplank. He waved as I stopped at Arthur's side. I took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" I asked. We had next to nothing, though Alistair had kindly given us enough money to get transport to the West. Unfortunately, it would be quite a journey, considering that Matthew was, from what I could understand, was living in what had only recently been French territory. I had not mentioned this fact to Arthur. Of course, it belonged to America now, but the "French" influence was still there. Not that I actually believed that they _ever_ had much of a presence there.

As we approached the end of the docks, we were stopped by a man with a book. "Names, age, country of origin, and intended destination, please."

Arthur grimaced. "Arthur Kirkland, 36, Britain, St. Louis."

"Not the pirate?"

Arthur shook his head.

The man nodded and looked at me.

I smiled. "Amelia Kirkland, 33, Norfolk, Virginia, St. Louis."

"You are married?"

"Yes," Arthur said, irritated beyond measure.

"The boy's yours?"

"Alfred Kirkland, 7."

He nodded and handed Arthur a sheet of paper. "Welcome to America."

We left him behind and entered Charleston. It was a busy city, and was much larger than my home of Norfolk, Virginia, though Norfolk had been one of the larger cities on the coast. We got a stagecoach to go to New York, deciding to take the longer, but more secure route. Before we left, I sent a letter to Matthew, which, hopefully, would reach him before we did, as it would take a more direct route. It gave a brief explanation of our situation and suggested we would be there in two to three months, which was the estimate give to us by stagecoach driver. Two weeks to New York, then six more to St. Louis, assuming good weather.

We piled in with four other people, three people to a bench with Alfred on my lap, and began the long journey. Our lack of baggage was, for once, a blessing. Arthur, however, was extremely tense. Not that I could blame him. All we had was each other, the clothes on our backs, the money Alistair gave us – more than enough to make us a target – and a revolver Alistair had given Arthur. The coach was crowded, dirty, and extremely stale. I spent most of time focused on Alfred, as his energy kept me calm in the claustrophobic environment.

Because it was cheaper, we had gotten passage with a mail-coach, so the seats were anything but comfortable, and it rarely stopped. We only ha the food we had brought with us and only stopped for changes of horses or physical emergency. By the fourth day, I could tell Arthur was getting restless, and after the first week, even Alfred was beginning to get tired of the monotony. True to his word, however, the driver got us to New York within the promised two weeks.

When we got out at New York, I had to hold Alfred back as he lurched forward, wanting to explore this new world. Charleston had been large, as an important center for commerce, but New York was huge, dwarfing the port city. There were numerous crowds of people, animals, and so many smells and noises, it was overwhelming, even for me, having grown up in Norfolk. For Alfred, it must have been staggering, having grown up in the middle of nowhere, outside civilization.

Arthur, on the other hand, was unfazed. On the contrary, he looked quite irritated. "Arthur? Do you have a problem with cities?"

"Amelia, love, I grew up in London. I hate cities."

"I understand London is much bigger than New York."

Arthur snorted. "That would be an understatement. But, that is not something to discuss right now. We need to secure transport to St. Louis, as well as lodging for the night. Stay close, Amelia. City like this, we have to keep our wits about us."

I pulled Alfred closer. "Stay close to Mommy and Daddy, okay? You have to protect us from bad guys."

Alfred nodded, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Why are there so many people here, Mommy? And why does it smell funny?"

I smiled. "I will explain it when we get to where we are going. For now, stay quiet and stay close."

He nodded and tightened his grip on my hand. I took Arthur's arm and he led us quickly through the streets of New York. Even with my experience in Norfolk, I quickly became lost. He, however, seemed to know exactly where we were going. "Have you been to New York, before?"

"No."

"How do you know where we are going?"

"All large cities are the same. Now, hush. Silence is best to avoid attracting attention."

I felt a tugging on my hand and realized that Alfred was lagging behind. "Alfred," I said softly, tugging on my hand.

"Mommy, I'm tired."

I sighed. "Come on, Alfred, we are almost there."

"But, Mommy, I'm hungry."

I smiled. "We will have something to eat when we get there. Okay? Be a hero and wait a little longer?"

Alfred nodded and ran a little to keep up with me. Arthur sighed. "I will never understand why you encourage his hero fantasies."

I sighed. "He is just a boy, Arthur. Let him have his dreams. Besides, in his eyes, you are a hero."

"He is going to grow up into an exact duplicate of Alfred."

"No, he is not, because he will have a father and mother until he chooses to leave them, and he will be raised in the west, not in a city. He will learn hard work, rather than culture. He may be similar, but he will grow up differently."

Arthur did not reply. He soon stopped in front of a small, nondescript building. "Arthur, what are we doing here?"

He did not reply again, just knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a middle-aged man. "What d'ya want?"

"Room and board for one night for myself, my wife, and our son. We can pay in cash."

"Who sent you?"

"No one."

The man frowned. "You're a limey."

Arthur sighed. "I was, but I'm not anymore."

"I fought you lousy lobsters off once for independence, then I fought you off again when you burned Washington. I ain't afraid of you."

I noticed Arthur tensing and stepped in. "Please, sir. I am an American citizen. It would help us greatly if we could stay the night."

"You have money?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Alright, long as that limey didn't fight in the damn war."

I glanced at Arthur. He shook his head. "That was before my time."

"The second war?"

"No." I nodded to give my support, though was unsure of what he meant by a 'second war'.

"Fine. Come in."

"Thank you, sir."

"But only for the night."

"Of course. Thank you."

"How'd you know I took boarders?"

"London is not so different from New York," Arthur said quietly.

The man grumbled but let us inside. We walked through the door and he pointed to the right. "Your room is at the end of the hallway. Dinner'll be ready in an hour or so. Make yourselves comfortable. Hopefully it won't offend your_ delicate sensibilities_."

I snorted and covered my mouth. Arthur glanced at me and I tried not to giggle as our host gave me a strange look. "Thank you for your hospitality," said Arthur. The man grumbled and walked away. Arthur all but dragged me down the hallway to the right and pushed open the door. It was decently clean, and though there was only one bed, it looked big enough for the three of us to share. Arthur closed the door behind us and I released Alfred. He ran and jumped onto the bed, giving a sigh of relief. I giggled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What is with you, Amelia?"

I shrugged. "Maybe because I am home."

"Home? We are at least a week away from Norfolk."

I shrugged. "But I am in America. That is home for me."

Arthur shook his head. "I will never understand you Americans. Alfred always talked about Virginia, but stopping anywhere along this coast made him feel right at home."

"It is the magic of America, I suppose. 17 states, thousands of people, one country."

Arthur nodded. "I suppose. It's been 37 years since your war of Independence, I am amazed that you are doing as well as you are."

I shrugged. "I guess. Slavery is an issue, though."

"Did your family own slaves?"

I shook my head. "Mother thought it was a ghastly institution, so Father never did, and he met some wonderful Negroes* during the war."

Arthur nodded. "Well, now we're here, and we're on to a new life. Do you know what the West is like?"

"Well, you do not get mail very often," I said, with a smile. "Matthew rarely responded to my letters."

"Do you think he will get the letter you sent in time?"

"We can only hope so."

"If he doesn't, what do we do?"

"We get directions to his homestead."

"How do you do that?"

I giggled. "Have no idea."

Arthur groaned. "You will be the death of me, Amelia."

"You love me."

He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled and leaned into it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and I closed my eyes, relaxing into him. Then the door opened. He released me slowly and turned to the doorway. The man was standing there, looking rather annoyed.

"No mussin' up the bed, ya hear?"

I turned scarlet and Arthur chuckled. "No need to worry, my good friend, we do have a child here with us."

The man saw Alfred and nodded his head. "Alright. Dinner is ready."

Arthur released me and I woke Alfred. "Sweetie, it is time for dinner."

His eyes snapped open and he shot off the bed. "Food!" he squealed, bolting out the door. The man collared him. "Woah, there, kid. Only gentlemen allowed at the table."

Alfred stopped and looked at him confused. "Is a gentleman like a hero?"

Arthur nearly choked. I elbowed him and smiled. "Yes, Alfred, a gentleman is a very polite hero. So be on your best manners."

Alfred nodded and looked at the man. "Sorry, Mister, I'll be a gentleman."

The man smiled and released Alfred who waited at the door for Arthur and I. We followed the man to his kitchen, where he fed us a delicious meal of bread, potatoes, and vegetables. When Alfred made a face and was about to comment on the food, Arthur leveled an icy glare at him and Alfred fell silent, eating the meal without complaint. When we finished, we excused ourselves and returned to the room. Alfred immediately climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I smiled at him and then gave a small gasp when Arthur hugged me from behind. "Do we have to go to bed now, love?"

I turned and gave him a kiss. "Yes. I am exhausted, and we are leaving for St. Louis tomorrow. That is a long journey. We need to get what sleep we can now."

Arthur whined, but allowed me to pull him to the bed where we lay down, Alfred between us. Arthur pouted when he realized that I was not right next to him, but I just closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.

* * *

***Please forgive me if this is offensive to any of you. Please forgive me. *kowtows***

**Normally, I would not use such a weighted word, but at the time, it was the word of choice to refer to persons of African descent. (And yes, blacks did fight in the Revolutionary War (War of Independence, if you will).**

**I apologize again if it seems insensitive or offensive, it is NOT INTENDED TO BE. It is not being used in a derogatory manner, and I am doing my best to keep this as historically accurate as I can (taking liberties of course).**

**Whoo! This one's a little longer. Also...some notes:**

**First, Amelia and Arthur are kinda old, I know.**

**Anyway, so, here's a timeline.**

**Revolutionary War ended 1783 (actual treaty signed 1782)**

**Alfred and Matthew were born in 1783...(Perfect, right? Didn't plan it.)**

**Amelia was born in 1787. When she was 10 (brothers 14) Mother died. A year later, Father committed suicide - combination of missing wife, and PTSD (he fought in Revolutionary War). A year later (Alfred and Matthew both 16, Amelia 12), Matthew went West (then belonging to France (as of 1796)...also perfect, no?) Alfred was in the Navy for just over 5 years. Shortly after joining he met Alice (remember her?). 4 Years after meeting her (about 2.5 years after her death) Alfred joins Arthur. Seven years later, the story starts.**

**Arthur was born in 1784, very close to London. Anyway, he ran away (or actually, got drunk and joined a pirate ship) at 14.**

**At the time the story starts, Alfred is 28, Amelia is 24, and Arthur is 27.**

**Now, then it's been about 9 years! Wow! Long time, right?**

**Anyway, it's 1820. There aren't really any railroads yet (believe me, I checked. And you all should be grateful! I spent who knows how long looking at maps finding the best way to get to St. Louis! Also, I spent an eternity on naturalization, but I'll get there in a moment. Anyway, I even went to the maps section in my university library (why there is a map section, I have no idea, but it was really cool), I finally found what I was looking for. Anyway...where was I...oh right, railroads). Anyway, Charleston, South Carolina has a population of 24,780, New York has a population of 123,706, and London (when Arthur was there - between 1784-1798) was around 1,096,784 people. Norfolk, Virginia (at the time, a rather large port), when Amelia was there (1787-1811) it had a population of 2,959 (1790), which grew to 6,926 (1800) to 9,139 (1810).**

**Crazy, right?**

**So...um...what else. Oh! Naturalization. (Do you know how hard it is to figure out how to find out how you can gain an american citizenship in 1820?! Even the INS (the group in ****_charge_**** of naturalization) says "they were pretty lenient")**

**So, anyway...Amelia is an American citizen, but Arthur is not. Anyway, he gets a sheet of paper that is proof of arrival, because in five years, he can become a citizen. Does he care? Not really, but just something interesting I thought you'd oughta know. If he does get around to becoming a citizen (in five years) he has to give notice of wanting to be one (in three years) and he can do it through any court, even in the middle of nowhere. Anyway...so, yeah. Once Arthur becomes a citizen, Alfred becomes one (don't ask me, that's just how it works).**

**Anyway, I think that's everything...oh wait, one more thing.**

**Both Arthur and Amelia were at sea during the War of 1812 (America tried invading Canada...blah, blah, blah...Washington got burned...blah, blah, blah. It's actually rather interesting. You should look it up.) That's why neither of them even know what it is, let alone participated in it.**

**Wow...that's a long author's note. Well, review, hope you learned something. (Sorry about the history, I have been reading a delightful historical fic from General Kitty Girl (as she's known on fanfiction. You may also know her as Kelbora) and am in a bit of a nerd mode right now).**

**Anyway, please review. Love you all. Sorry about the delay and the longness of this author's note.**


	31. Waiting

**Hello everyone, and I just want to say, thank you so much for joining me on this adventure, thank you for your support, your reviews, your follows, your favorites, it's just so amazing. Thank you so much.**

**Because you don't have an account, IrishMaid, I would like to thank you for your comments, and your most recent comment which was so very kind. Thank you.**

**To everyone, Thank you so much. You guys are the reason I keep writing, and the reason I can write more chapters, even with extreme writer's block. You guys make my day better. Thank you so much.**

* * *

The morning came and we ate a breakfast provided by our host. We bid him farewell, thanking him for his hospitality, and then left for the post office. We gained passage to St. Louis on another mail coach, and we were told that, weather allowing, we would make it in six weeks. The man who told us this did ask where we were planning on going from St. Louis.

We told him we were going farther West, and he frowned. "Be careful. Winters out there are brutal."

Arthur frowned. "It is only May."

The man nodded. "What I've heard is winters come fast and early. Be careful."

We thanked him and left. Arthur was looking worried. I squeezed his Hand. "It'll be alright. If we have to spend winter in St. Louis, we will, but I am sure Matthew will reach us before winter does."

"How early Is early winter?"

"September to October. We will be fine."

Arthur nodded, though I could tell he was still not satisfied. It was clear he did not want any delays and waiting out a winter was something he was very opposed to.

We had an hour before the coach left so we bought food for the trip. As we did so, I glanced at Alfred, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. I smiled. He was trying very hard to hold still and be quiet, but he was getting antsy. I smiled and noticed a little wooden boat on a shelf. I picked it up and showed it to Arthur. He raised an eyebrow, glanced at Alfred, who was fidgeting in place, and nodded. We paid for the purchases and I gave Alfred the boat. His eyes lit up and he grinned, thanking me.

We returned to the post office and waited a few minutes until the coach arrived. They exchanged horses while we climbed in. Alfred sat on my lap again, but was occupied by his boat. There were only two other passengers which was a small blessing. Arthur leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. I patted his knee and the coach lurched into motion.

The next six weeks were perhaps the most monotonous of my entire life. The only change in scenery was the occasional stop for supplies or horses, as well as the occasional change in passengers. The outside environment changed as well, gradually becoming warmer and more humid. Inside the coach became nearly unbearable and I swear we were being boiled alive at times.

We reached St. Louis and I do not think any human had ever been happier to see the frontier town. My attitude soon deflated, however, as I realized how very outnumbered I was. As Arthur led us from the post office to a hotel, I could feel the eyes watching me.

The memories that I had managed to bury resurfaced as the rough frontiersmen watched me, evaluating me, deciding how available I was. I pulled Alfred closer and tightened my hold on Arthur. He glanced at me, pulled his arm from my grasp and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me even closer. I leaned into him and tightened my grip on Alfred's hand.

We reached the hotel and Arthur pushed open the door, quickly pulling me through the crowded room, to the counter. "One room and board, please."

"How long?" asked the woman at the counter.

He shrugged. "We will pay be the day."

The woman nodded. "Alright." She eyed Arthur and then turned and retrieved a key. "First room on your left up the stairs. Dinner's served at 6."

She glanced up and down Arthur, and I could see she liked what she saw. I cleared my throat. She glanced at me and frowned. Arthur nodded. "Thank you. Can we have it delivered to our room?"

She grimaced. "That'll be extra."

"Fine."

"Very well."

Arthur thanked her and guided me around the counter up the stairs and to the room. He unlocked the door, opened it, and pulled Alfred and I inside. He shut and locked the door, then surveyed the room. He sighed and turned to me. I had released Alfred and was swaying on my feet. Arthur wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. I could feel tears beginning to fall. "Arthur, why am I so frightened? You are here, I know I am safe, but all I can think about is their eyes, their hot stares, the way he looked at me, and -" I choked on my words.

Arthur squeezed me tighter. "Shh, Amelia, it is alright. You are completely safe. I am here, and I will never, ever let anyone take you from me. I promise."

I hugged him back, and breathed in his scent. Even if it was sweaty, dusty, and stale, it was still Arthur, and I knew that with him I was safe.

I felt a tug on my skirt and pulled away to see Alfred looking up with concern in his blue eyes. "Mommy, are you okay?"

I smiled and bent down to his level. "Mommy is just a little tired."

"Oh. Then you won't play pirates with me?"

I smiled. "Ask Daddy to play. He is really good at it."

Alfred turned to Arthur. "Daddy?"

Arthur gave me a mock glare and I raised an eyebrow. He sighed and smiled. "Okay, Alfred. I'll play pirates with you."

Alfred grinned. "Kay, you're the pirate, and I'm the hero! You kidnapped Mommy, and now I have to rescue her!"

I chuckled as Arthur blinked in surprise at Alfred. Then he grinned. "Alright." He turned to me. "Ready, poppet?"

My eyes widened in surprise as he picked me up and carried to the bed. I squealed as he sat down in the middle of it, with me on his lap and began attacking me with kisses. I struggled weakly, trying to get better access at his face, to return his assault.

Alfred gave a yell and charged. He jumped onto the bed and tried prying Arthur's hands from around my waist. When that achieved no satisfactory results, he began hitting Arthur in an attempt to make him release me. Arthur chuckled and paused in his attack and released one hand to begin fending off Alfred's attack. I managed to turn slightly and caught his lips, causing him to pause and allowing Alfred to pull me off of Arthur. I gasped when Arthur and I were separated and turned to see Alfred standing on the bed, grinning. "The Hero has won!" he cheered.

I looked at Arthur who smirked. "Really?"

He climbed across the bed to Alfred who saw him and jumped off the bed, running for the door. Arthur vaulted off the bed and grabbed Alfred before he could reach the handle. Alfred squealed as Arthur carried him back to the bed. He set Alfred down, but before he could run, Arthur pinned him and began to tickle him mercilessly.

Alfred was laughing and squealing, and it was such a funny scene that I could not help but laugh. Both boys turned and looked at me, then Arthur grinned. He released Alfred and climbed towards me. My eyes widened as he grabbed me and kissed me passionately, before I pushed him away.

"Your battle, Captain, is with Alfred, not me."

He pouted, then gasped as Alfred jumped onto his back, nearly flattening him. Alfred cheered again. "The Hero has captured the pirate!"

Arthur chuckled and flipped himself and Alfred over so he was, once again, on top. He began tickling the poor boy again, to the point where Alfred nearly stopped breathing. I laughed. "Arthur, you are going to kill him, let him up."

Just then we heard a knock on the door. Arthur jumped to his feet and straightened his clothes, then walked to the door. I chuckled. He unlocked it and opened it to find the woman from the counter. "Here's your dinner. I suppose you want breakfast delivered as well?"

Arthur nodded.

"Alright." She handed the plates to Arthur, who thanked her, then left. He shut the door. I stood up and grabbed the plates from him while he shut and locked the door. I carried them back to the bed. "Come on, Alfred. Time to eat."

He cheered, and scrambled over to the edge of the bed. He took the plate I handed him and quickly began eating. I smiled and handed Arthur's plate to him as he approached the bed. He frowned. "Come on, off the bed."

Alfred looked up at him and pouted. I sighed. "Alright, come on, Alfred. We will eat on the floor. Like a picnic."

Alfred brightened and jumped off the bed. I rescued his plate and climbed off the bed, sitting onto the floor. I handed his plate back to Alfred who quickly resumed eating. I began eating, as Arthur settled himself on the ground. He began eating, shaking his head at Alfred's antics. I smiled at them, and we finished our meal in peace.

We went to bed and woke in the morning to someone knocking on the door. Arthur started to roll out of bed, but I stopped him, not wanting the woman to see him in all his morning glory. I stood and went to the door, opening it. The woman frowned when she saw me and handed me the plates. I shut the door and locked it, then set the plates on the ground. "Come on, boys, breakfast."

Alfred shot out of bed and found his plate. He cheered. "Yay! Breakfast."

I laughed and picked up Arthur's plate. I sat on the side of the bed and picked up a piece of sausage. "Here you go, Arthur. Breakfast."

His eyes opened lazily and he looked up at me, eyes bleary, and hair even messier than normal. I dangled the sausage over his face, smiling. He opened his mouth. I grinned. "Come and get it."

His eyes widened as I stood up off the bed and returned to my spot on the floor. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He walked over to our little picnic and sat down. I gave him his plate and he grinned, stealing a piece of sausage from my plate. I opened my mouth to protest, and he stuck it into my mouth. I shut it and began chewing, giving him a mock glare. He winked and ate his breakfast without further ado. I finished the sausage and then the rest of my food.

When Arthur finished, he stood and started for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I am going to check the mail, for your brother."

"You have no idea what he looks like."

"He's Alfred's twin, right?"

I smiled. "He does not look that similar."

"I am sure he will be recognizable."

"He will not know you."

"No, but he will know your name."

"I am coming with you."

"I would rather leave you here."

"I would feel safer with you."

He sighed. "Fine. You can come."

"And Alfred."

Arthur shook his head. "Fine, fine, fine. I give up."

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Do you really think Matthew will be here today?"

Arthur shrugged. "I wouldn't bet on it, but I would rather meet him the first day he comes, rather than a week later."

I nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Arthur smiled at me. "You will be the death of me."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "You love it."

He shook his head. "Alright, you win. Come on, then."

I smiled and called Alfred. "Where are we going, Mommy?"

"We are going to find your uncle Matthew."

"How do you know where he is?"

"We do not. It is an adventure."

His eyes widened. "An adventure?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"What does he look like?"

"Kind of like me, only a man."

He wrinkled his nose. "That's weird."

I laughed. "He is my brother, so he looks very similar to me."

Alfred was still unconvinced, but he accepted it and followed Arthur and I out the door. Arthur locked the door and handed the key to Alfred. "Alfred, can you keep this safe for me?"

Alfred nodded. "Put it in your shoe," Arthur said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"He is less of a target for thieves."

I nodded. Alfred took my hand, and Arthur wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He led us down the stairs and through the crowded bar and out the door. We stepped out into the sun and he set a brisk pace to the post office.

We reached the post office and walked in. The man at the desk looked up. "Ah! You arrived yesterday, didn't you? Whatcha need?"

"My brother-in-law is expected to pick us up. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Is this where you said you'd meet 'im?"

"Yes."

"Well, he ain't here yet. When'dya send him notice?"

"Two months ago."

"Where from?"

"Charleston."

"Well, I dun know if he'd have gotten it yet. It takes at least two months to get letters out to a lot of the homesteads"

"How long does it take to get back here?"

"Two months, though some people make it in six weeks. Depends on where they live."

Arthur grimaced. I squeezed his arm. I smiled at the man. "Thank you."

"Do ya want me ta notify him of your location?"

I nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Matthew Williams."

"And yourself?"

"He will be looking for Amelia Jones."

"Alright. He look like you?"

I nodded. "Alright. You stayin' in the Bessie's Hotel?"

I glanced at Arthur and he nodded. The man smiled. "Alrighty, he'll know you're here."

"Thank you." I pulled Arthur out of the post office and dragged him and Alfred back to the hotel. We returned to the room, and then Arthur sighed. "Are we going to have to wait another two months until we even find your brother? And then another two months to reach his home?"

I touched his cheek. "Arthur, it will be alright. Trust me. I am sure Matthew has received my letter, and he will be here as soon as he can. Okay? Relax."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Alright."

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. I sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and motioned Alfred onto my lap. "What, Mommy?"

"Do you want me to tell you another story about Captain Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones?"

His eyes lit up with delight. "Yes! Mommy tell me a story!"

I smiled and began telling him another of our adventures.

* * *

**I know I said something about this being the last chapter...but...I started writing, and after the sixth typed page, and I was not even close to finishing, I decided to split it up into chapters. So, hope you guys enjoy, you get one more chapter...if all goes well...**

**Please review.**


	32. Matthew

**OH MY GOODNESS! THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**DUN DUN DUNDADUN!**

**Once again, thank you so much for all your support and love and just, thank you. Thank you so much. This story has been such an adventure and I am so glad that you have taken this journey with me. Thank you all of you.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, anonymous or otherwise.**

**To IrishMaid, thank you for your wonderful reviews, I wish I could talk to you through more than just an Author's Note, but I guess that's how it is. Anyway, love you all, ENJOY!**

* * *

Two weeks passed in this manner, but, on the fifteenth day after arriving in St. Louis, Arthur opened the door and gasped. I shot to my feet and ran to his side and saw, not Bessie, but Matthew.

I squealed with delight and tackled my older brother. He chuckled. "Hey, Amelia. How have you been?"

I laughed. "It is a rather long story, Matthew."

"We have a long time. And who is this?"

I pulled away and turned to Arthur. "Matthew, this is Arthur, he is my husband, and the pirate Alfred joined sixteen years ago."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Pirate? I hope you have been taking good care of her."

Arthur smiled weakly. I laughed and elbowed him in the stomach. "He has taken excellent care of me."

"May I come in?"

I smiled. "Of course." Arthur and I stepped aside and let him through. Arthur shut and locked the door behind him. Alfred watched Matthew walk in with wide eyes. "Mommy? Is that Uncle Matthew?"

I nodded. "Yes. Say hello, Alfred."

Alfred grinned and jumped onto Matthew. "Hello, Uncle Matthew! I'm Alfred! I'm named after Uncle Alfred and I'm gonna be a hero like Mommy, and Daddy, and Uncle Alfred!"

Matthew laughed and set him down. "It is very nice to meet you, young man."

He turned back to me. "Is he your son?"

I nodded, with some hesitation. Matthew caught the hesitation, but did not press the matter. "Where is Alfred?"

The room fell deathly silent. Matthew glanced between Arthur and I and frowned. "You have a lot to tell me, am I right?"

I nodded, not looking at him. He looked at Arthur. "Could you excuse us, for a while, please?"

Arthur nodded. "Come on, Alfred. Let's go explore the town."

"Like heroes?"

Arthur smiled. "Like heroes."

Alfred cheered and grabbed Arthur's hand. Arthur handed me the key and left. I locked the door behind him and then turned back to Matthew.

"So, Amelia, what happened in the twenty-one years since I left for the West? Your letters never gave much detail."

I sighed and told him everything that happened, including the traumatizing months in Maleki's grasp, though I went over those as quickly as I could. _One thing I have always loved about Matthew is his ability to listen. When you tell him something, he is quiet until you finish, pays attention, and absorbs everything, noticing everything, including the non-vocalized parts of the story._

Matthew was quiet for a while after I had finished telling the story. "So Alfred is not Arthur's son."

"No."

"He believes this, though."

"Yes."

"Arthur agrees with this?"

"Yes."

"Alfred is dead, then, has been for eight years?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"We want a new start, a new life."

"Arthur is not a citizen."

"So, he cannot own property for another five years."

"But you can own property."

"Yes."

"Please, Matthew? We have money. When we can, we will pay you back."

Matthew's face broke into a smile. "You do not actually think I would leave my little sister hanging?"

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Matthew."

"It is the least I can do after abandoning you and Alfred twenty-one years ago."

I swatted his arm. "You did not abandon us. You sent more than enough money to us every year. How did you make so much money, anyway?"

Matthew shrugged. "Got lucky, I guess."

I swatted his arm again. "Do not lie. Really. What do you actually do?"

"It is easier to show you. How soon can you leave?"

I smiled. "As soon as Alfred and Arthur return."

"Shall we go find them?"

I shook my head. "Arthur is a former pirate. If he does not want to be found, he will never be found."

"But you had to rescue him."

I laughed. "Yes, but only because Alfred got everyone captured."

Matthew laughed and I smiled at him, glad to see him again. _He had always been of a different temperament than Alfred, always quieter, always more thoughtful, though he could beat anyone to the ground if he wanted to._

Someone knocked on the door and I unlocked it to see Arthur smiling and Alfred grinning, holding a wrapped package.

"What's this?" I asked as they stepped inside.

"That's a secret. Now, Matthew, if you would not mind, I should like to speak you with you privately for a bit. Alfred, remember our agreement."

Alfred nodded. I looked between the two of them. "What is going on?" I asked, hands on my hips. Arthur did not answer and dragged Matthew out the door. I locked it behind him and then turned to Alfred. "Okay, Alfred. Will you tell me what is in the package?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Alfred," I said sternly.

He shook his head, blonde locks bouncing. "Daddy told me not to tell! He made me promise! And heroes never break their promises!" His blue eyes were wide and sincere.

I sighed. "Alright, Alfred. I will just have to force it out of Daddy later."

Alfred giggled. "He'll tell you himself, just he has to ask Matthew first."

"What?" I bent down to his level. "What does he have to ask Matthew?"

Alfred gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh no! I can't tell you anything! I promised!"

I chuckled. "Alright, I will not ask you anymore questions."

I stood up and turned back to the door. I sighed and sat on the bed. After a few minutes, there was a knock and I opened the door. Matthew and Arthur walked back into the room and Arthur shut the door and locked it. I noticed that Matthew was refusing to look at me. "Boys," I said, warningly. What is going on? I may be weaker now than I was nine years ago, but I can still kick your asses. What is going on?"

Arthur chuckled. "I'd like to see you kick my ass."

"Not now, Arthur," I scowled. "Just tell me what is going on, please?"

He looked at Alfred. "Okay, Alfred, you can tell your mother."

"Mommy! Daddy wants to marry you!" Then he stopped and looked confused. "But didn't you already marry her, Daddy?" he asked, looking up at Arthur.

Arthur chuckled. "Here in America, there are different rules for getting married. So, to be officially married, your mother and I have to do another ceremony."

"Oh." Alfred's face brightened and he turned back to me. "We got you a dress, Mommy!"

I smiled at Alfred, then glared at Arthur, giving him a look that clearly said, _We will talk about this later._ He had the audacity to wink at me.

"So, when is the ceremony?" I asked.

Arthur smiled. "Tonight. Matthew has agreed to act as a witness, and we have arranged it with a judge."

That night, we were married according to the standards of modern society. It was a rather nice dress and I could not help but wonder how much Arthur had spent on it. I shook my head and smiled, the man could go overboard sometimes, but he was a sweetheart, and a softie inside his pirate heart.

We left the next morning for Matthew's homestead.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Matthew asked.

I looked at him and laughed. "Ridden a horse? Matthew, you know I have never even touched a horse."

Matthew smiled and looked at Arthur. Arthur nodded. "I have, in the past, ridden a horse."

Matthew nodded. "It will come right back to you. I guess it is a good thing I only brought one extra horse."

"What about Alfred?" I asked.

"He can ride with me while your ride with Arthur." He looked at Arthur for confirmation and Arthur nodded. Matthew smiled. "I will get the horses. Get all your stuff together, we will leave as soon as you are ready."

Matthew left and we collected our meager belongings: my weeding dress, our bag of money, and what food we had left from the journey there. We went downstairs, returned the key, paid Bessie, and went outside, where we could see Matthew leading two horses towards us. Arthur made a face when Matthew stopped in front of us. "What sort of saddle is that?"

Matthew chuckled. "It's more durable and more comfortable than the traditional English saddle. Got it from the Spanish. However, it is not so different."

Arthur nodded, but still gave the saddle a strange look. Matthew looked at me. "So, Amelia, do you at least have an idea of how to get on?"

I shook my head.

"Arthur, would you help her, please?"

Arthur nodded, put his hands on my hips and lifted me up. I released a small squeak of surprise as he set me on the horse. I was sitting sideways and very worried about falling off. The horse shifted slightly as Arthur placed his foot in the stirrup and swung his other leg around, settling into the saddle. He grimaced and shifted slightly. "How is this more comfortable, Matthew?"

Matthew chuckled. "Believe me, after weeks in the saddle, you will be eternally grateful you are riding in this saddle than in an English one."

Arthur sighed and picked up the reins. I was slightly reassured by his arms around me, holding me in place. He leaned forward and said, "It would be easier, love, if you turned slightly to face forrward."

I shifted slightly and pulled my right leg up, curling my knee around the hard, protruding piece of leather. I made a face. "Why is there a giant piece of leather in the front of the saddle?"

Matthew laughed. "That's the horn"

"Why is it there?"

"It helps in ranch work, which you will have to learn to do, Arthur. Hope you are not opposed to hard work."

Arthur shook his head. "I am sure I can handle it."

Matthew smiled and I noticed Alfred sitting in front of Matthew, eyes wide with excitement. I chuckled. Matthew looked at Arthur. "Well, you at least look like you've ridden a horse before, though it has been a while."

Arthur nodded.

"You'll get used to it in no time," Matthew said, and I swore I caught a smirk on his face as he said those last words. I gulped. Matthew was usually very kindhearted, but he could be deviously cruel when he wanted to be. He had always been able to bring Alfred to tears easily, when he wanted to.

Matthew turned his horse around and said, "Come along, then, Kirkland. Welcome to the West."

Arthur frowned, turned the horse and urged it after Matthew. The next month was torture.

The first week, Arthur and I could barely feel our legs. The first day was the worst. It was worse for Arthur, but sitting in the awkward sideways position I was made it extremely uncomfortable. After the third day, I gave up trying to maintain any sort of propriety and insisted that I sit normally, even if it hiked my skirts up far higher than was socially acceptable.

We stopped along the trail, camping and eating under the stars, and it was rather peaceful, though Matthew always seemed to be on edge, as though waiting for something.

During the fourth night, we learned what. We heard howls that chilled my bones. Matthew scowled. "Stay close, and keep the horses calm. They shouldn't come near the fire, but there are always the brave ones."

"What, Matthew?"

"Coyotes. Nastiest things. They look like dogs, but are vicious predators."

"Like wolves?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose you could compare them, but they're smaller, faster, and far more devious."

Arthur nodded. The night passed without incident, but the next morning, we woke to another surprise. I opened my eyes as I felt something cool sliding over my ankles. I sat up and screamed when I saw a snake. Matthew was up in a shot, as was Arthur. Matthew pulled a revolver out of his belt, one I had not noticed, and fired at the snake. He hit it in the head and it stopped in its tracks.

I shivered. Matthew glared at the snake. "Damn rattler."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Rattler?"

"Rattlesnake." Matthew picked up the snake and held up its tail. He shook the carcass and it made an eerie rattling noise. "Thing will kill you in a second. Only warning it gives you is that rattle."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Nice shot, Matthew."

"Thanks, Amelia."

"What do we do with the body?" Arthur asked.

"Eat it."

I raised an eyebrow and Arthur looked positively repulsed. "Eat it?"

Matthew nodded. "The meat's not bad, if you cook it right. We're having rattler for dinner."

Arthur grimaced, but it was not actually half bad. It was not a delicacy, but it was not disgusting either.

Despite Arthur's and my own discomfort, Alfred took to the saddle like he had been born into it. Although he never actually went anywhere on the horse without Matthew, he quickly became friends with both horses, and held his seat quite well when Matthew dismounted. It was impressive. He soaked up the landscape and the lifestyle like it was in his blood.

After four weeks of traveling, we came to a fence. Matthew dismounted and opened a gate that was nearly invisible. He led his horse through and gestured that Arthur should walk his horse through. Matthew then shut the gate and remounted. "Where are we?"

"We have just entered my property."

"Where's your house?" Arthur asked.

Matthew chuckled. "This is the edge of the ranch. We still have several hours to go before we get to the house."

Arthur frowned. "What exactly is it that you do again, Matthew?"

Matthew smiled. "Cattle ranching. You make a good bit of money off of it, and everybody is invested in it. French, English, Spanish, German, you name it, and there's somebody here who fits the name."

Arthur nodded. "Intriguing."

Matthew shrugged. "I guess. It's a life. And not a bad one either, once you get used to it."

Arthur fell silent and we continued our journey. We finally reached a wooden building that looked somewhat like a house, though it was in a style completely unfamiliar to me. Matthew rode up to it, dismounted, tied the reins to a post, and whistled. He lifted Alfred off the saddle and Arthur decided it was time to follow his example.

He helped me off just as a woman walked through the door. She grinned when she saw Matthew. "Well if it isn't Mr. Jones, returned at last."

I could not quite place her accent, but it was a strange combination of the western accent I had noticed many people out here had, and a German one, similar to the one Gilbert had had.

Matthew smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Hello, Jules, I'm back."

"And about time! You're three days later than you told me you would be."

Matthew laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Had to get these two Easterners used to the saddle." He pointed to Arthur and I.

I smiled. "Care to introduce me to this lovely woman, Matthew?"

Matthew smiled. "Amelia, may I introduce Julchen Jones, the love of my life and my wife."

Julchen smiled. "Hello, you must be Amelia, his younger sister. I have heard quite a bit about you. And who's _this _lovely young man?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Arthur.

Arthur grimaced. "I am anything but young."

Julchen laughed. "You're younger than I am," she said, with a smirk.

"He is my husband, Arthur Kirkland."

Julchen nodded. "Lucky girl."

Matthew pouted and she kissed him again. "Don't pout, Matt, it ruins your pretty face."

Matthew turned pink and I giggled. He turned and gave me a mock glare, ruined by the substantial blush on his cheeks. Julchen chuckled. "Come in, come in. What are you all standing around for?"

"What about the horses?" asked Arthur.

Matthew smiled. "Good. A man who takes care of his horses. Not to worry, I will take care of them. For now, come in and rest. You've had a long journey, but your days of traveling are over."

I looked at Alfred. "What about you, Alfred?"

"Can I stay with Uncle Matthew? I wanna help with the horses."

I smiled and looked at Matthew. "Is that alright?"

He nodded.

"Alright, Alfred. Be good for Uncle Matthew."

Alfred nodded and Arthur and I followed Julchen into the house.

I looked around and sighed. I finally had a home, a real house, again. Julchen chuckled. "How long have you been traveling?"

"A long time. Longer than anyone should ever be away from home."

She smiled. "Any family of Matt's is my family. And, we can always use more help around here."

I smiled. She seemed like a nice girl, and she and Matthew were absolutely adorable.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Well, Alfred, my brother, Matthew's twin, joined _his _pirate crew. I saved their asses from the noose and joined the crew."

Julchen laughed. "Serious?" She grinned. "I knew you were awesome." She looked at Arthur. "Lil boy needed savin', did he?"

Arthur scowled. "It was all the fault of that bloody git, Alfred."

I slapped his arm. "You could have said _no_."

He grumbled and fell silent. Julchen smiled. "Welcome to our home, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland. Welcome to your new life."

**THE END!**

* * *

**Last chapter, well, only sort of. I have an omake and an epilogue for you guys later. I hope you enjoy, if you have any questions feel free to ask. I ****_MAY, _****keyword: "may", write a sequel (since I freakin' love Western!Cowboy!America), but, I have other stuff I have to do first.**

**Anyway, if you're wondering about Matthew, one, he's not a wimp or a quiet ghost because in the West, you cannot survive unless you have a backbone. Two, CANADIANS WERE COWBOYS TOO! So, Cowboy!Canada is perfectly acceptable. They have a whole freakin' Party About it! CANADIANS ARE AWESOME!**

**Also...Sorry, I slipped some PruCan in there... ^^**

**Please Review! See you at the Epilogue!**


	33. Epilogue

**Hello, and, this is the epilogue. However, I keep getting little plot bunnies, so I wouldn't unfollow this just yet, because I may upload one-shots that are in this universe, this timeline, but not actual sequels (for example: How Matthew and Julchen met...Alfred becoming a cowboy, birth of...oops, spoilers!) Anyway, please review, enjoy.**

* * *

I leaned against the railing and smiled softly as I watched the sun set, painting the sky and surrounding desert in a rainbow of vibrant colors. I heard footsteps creaking on the wooden slats of the porch and felt arms wrap around me. "Hello, love."

I smiled. "Hello, Arthur."

"How are you feeling?"

I turned my head and pecked him on the lips. "I am doing fine, Arthur. Do not worry so much."

He rested his head on my shoulder, leaning into the crook of my neck. I leaned back slightly and closed my eyes.

"Are you happy, love?"

I smiled, but did not open my eyes. "Yes, Arthur. I do not think anything could make me happier than I am now."

"Even if we live in the middle of nowhere?"

I laughed. "It is quiet, peaceful. It is beautiful. I love it."

He laughed. "It is nice. A new start, a new beginning. It is wonderful. We will have to thank your brother."

I smiled. "Yes, he has helped quite a bit. I am glad that we have been able to live with him."

"Julchen's making dinner, Amelia. Come in, soon."

I nodded and he released me.

I watched the sun set and rubbed my swollen belly. It really was a new beginning. I smiled and walked back into the house, knowing that my family was with me, and would never leave, and that was Perfect.

* * *

**That's the end of the Story. Please review, if I get bitten by the story bug, I may write a sequel. So, love ya all!**


	34. Alternate Ending

**This is an alternate ending, based on a joke by holygreatgrandparomanempire, who suggest that Sealand rescue them off the island. ^^ Enjoy.**

* * *

I stared across the sea, wondering if we would ever get off the island. I smiled as I heard laughter. I turned and saw Arthur chasing Alfred across the beach. Alfred was squealing in delight and Arthur was actually smiling and laughing. I knew they would get along.

I turned back to the sea and was startled to see a floating platform that appeared to made of metal approaching the island. "Arthur!" I called, not taking my eyes off the strange thing.

He stopped chasing Alfred and came to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Amelia?"

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the platform.

He turned and looked where I was pointing, and I heard him gasp. "What in bloody hell?"

Then we both heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to a 14 or 15-year-old boy. "Hey! Jerkbrows! I've come to rescue you! I brought the whole country along!"

Arthur facepalmed. "Bloody hell, Peter! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm rescuing you!"

Arthur groaned. I giggled. "Is he related?"

"He's my little brother," he muttered.

I laughed. I turned back to the Peter and yelled "Thank you! Can you send a boat over here to pick us up?"

"Hey! Jerkface! Is that your girlfriend?"

Arthur groaned. "She's my wife, you git!"

Peter laughed and said, "Just give me a moment!"

A few moments, the platform was only a few feet offshore and he said, "All aboard!"

Arthur groaned, and I laughed. "Alfred, sweetie! Come on. It is time to go."

Alfred ran up to me, blond locks bouncing. "Mommy, where are we going?"

"I do not know, but we are going to have an adventure."

His eyes lit up. "Okay!"

I picked him up and we waded into the waves and I set Alfred on the ladder that Arthur was standing by. He began climbing up and I turned to Arthur. "After you, Arthur."

"Ladies first."

"I do not trust your eyes, Arthur," I said, smirking. "Go up first."

He chuckled, gave me a kiss, then began climbing the ladder. I followed soon after, and could not help noticing how well Arthur had recovered from his experience. Read: He had a nice ass.

We got on board and Peter said, "Where to, Mrs. Eyebrows?"

I laughed. "England. I want to meet the rest of Arthur's siblings."

Peter made a face. "So boring, but, okay. Anything for the pretty lady. Though I don't know why you married that jerk."

I smiled. "Who knows? All I know is that I love him."

Peter gagged. "Alright, enough sappiness. Let's go to England!"

Arthur was grumbling in the corner, and Alfred was exploring the platform. I smiled. My family was together and we were on our way to a new life. It was Perfect.

* * *

**Lol. Not actually realistic, but funny, so, review, and, like I said, don't stop following just yet because I have several ideas for some extra one-shots in this universe/timeline.**


	35. Extra: Swordfighting

**As suggested/requested by VengefulMothSlayer. A little UKUS fluff. ^^**

* * *

I looked out the window and saw Arthur teaching ten-year-old Alfred how to handle a sword. I frowned. Where had he gotten the sword, and why was he teaching Alfred how to use it. I glanced at Madeleine, who was cooing quietly to herself in her crib. Smiling to myself I set down the dish I had been washing and walked out the door.

"Well, well, well. If it is not Captain Kirkland, teaching little Alfred how to fight."

Arthur turned, and frowned. "Amelia, is there something the matter with teaching Alfred how to handle a sword?"

I smirked and sashayed off the porch toward him. "The matter? Not at all. But do you remember who was the better swordswoman?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I only lost because my distraction backfired."

I smiled. "And whose fault is that?"

Arthur scowled. "I don't think you could beat me now."

"Really?"

"Really."

I looked at Alfred. "Hand me your sword, Alfred, please."

"Mommy?"

I smiled. "I am going to show you how you really fight with a sword. Remember the stories?"

Alfred nodded and handed over his sword. "Step back onto the porch, please Alfred."

Alfred hurried up onto the porch and I faced Arthur. "En garde, Mr. Kirkland."

"Do not underestimate me, love."

I smirked. "It has been twelve years since either of us has held a sword. I would not be overestimating my ability, if I were you."

Arthur lunged at me and I side-stepped, recognizing his style, even though, after twelve years of disuse, it was far less elegant. I swung my sword and realized that the sword was a lot heavier than I remembered it being.

I dodged another swing and then blocked, realizing that working on the farm had strengthened Arthur's upper body. I smiled. Time to fight him like I did Alfred, taking into account his higher skill. I released the block, spinning out of the way of his follow-through. I ducked under a head swing and looked into his eyes to see that he was realizing how I was playing – completely defensive. He frowned.

I smirked. It seems that he remembered my game well. But how well did he remember it truly? I jumped into the air, aiming for a two-handed attack on his head, and he raised his sword to block it. Releasing one hand from the sword, my attack was substantially weakened, but the surprise was enough for me to grab his collar, and knee him in the stomach.

He expelled a huge amount of air and stumbled backward. I released his collar, grinning. "Do you surrender, _Captain_?"

"Never," he said, grinning. And charged at me. We locked blades once again and he leaned forward, so our noses were touching.

I smiled. "You know, that does not work on me."

"Maybe not, but this does," and he bit my ear.

I gasped, kicked him in the stomach and stumbled back. I glared at him. "You little -"

"Ah, language, my dear."

I smirked. "I will still win."

"Keep telling yourself that, Amelia. It might help your hopeless situation."

I raised an eyebrow. "My helpless situation?" He was still bent over, slightly, from my kick. I smirked. "Remember how good I was with a knife?" He looked at me, eyes widening. I threw my sword and it whistled past his ear, thudding into the wood of the porch. Alfred squeaked in fear.

I chuckled. "I win."

"You missed, love."

"I did not have to, and you know that."

"Really. Regardless, I am still alive, and you are weaponless." He charged at me and I dodged his attack. I grabbed his wrist, and he smirked. He knocked me to the ground, but did not count on me pulling him down with me. I landed hard, breath knocked out of me and he got his sword-arm free, and held the edge against my neck.

"I win, Amelia," Arthur said, smirking as he straddled my hips.

I grinned. "Not yet."

I bucked my hips, surprising him and dislodging the blade from my throat. I twisted my leg around my knee, flipped us both over, and grabbed the sword that fell out of his hand in the process. I stabbed it down next to his head and leaned into his face. "I win." I pecked him on the cheek, climbed off of him and spun the sword around, then walked towards the porch. I collected the other sword and then walked onto the porch.

Alfred's eyes were wide with admiration. "Wow, Mommy. You really are a hero."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "But so is Daddy. Go give him a hug, make him feel better."

The ten-year-old made a face, but then ran down the stairs and tackled Arthur. I chuckled and went back inside, storing the swords, as they were actually quite useless in the West. Where he had gotten them, I had no idea. I returned to the dishes and looked out the window. Arthur and Alfred were wrestling in the dirt. I smiled. Everything had changed, but we were still the same people, and life was wonderful.

* * *

**Too adorable. Love you peeps! :)**


	36. CanadaxFem Prussia Meeting in a Bar

**Hello again. Sorry about the length of time since I updated and the length of this story. I don't think I understand what the term "short" means...mainly because my romance has GOT to have a story behind it! anyway, enjoy the beauty that is CanadaxPrussia.**

* * *

"_Julchen, how did you meet my brother?"_

_Julchen smiled, crimson eyes sparkling. "Well, now, that's a bit of a story."_

_I gave her a mock glare. "You know how Arthur and I met, I told you the whole story. And Matthew refuses to give me any answers. How did the two of you end up together?"_

_Julchen chuckled. "Alright, alright. I worked in a saloon in a small town just West of here. I came out here after being abandoned by my brothers some – oh what has it been – nearly twenty years now."_

"_Brothers?"_

"_Don't interrupt. But yes, my older brother Gilbert and younger brother Ludwig."_

"_Was Ludwig blonde and did Gilbert look a lot like you?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Unfortunately, they died eleven years ago. They were part of Arthur's crew."_

"_Well, fancy that. Anyway, as I said, they abandoned me, and I moved West. I got a job in the saloon and I worked there a year or two before I met Matthew."_

Julchen turned as the doors swung open and a young man, about her age, walked in. He was easily recognizable as a cowboy, and she resisted the urge to kick him out. Cowboys always caused trouble, but money was money. He sat at the bar with a sigh.

"What can I get you?"

"Beer, please," he said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. That was unusual. Most cowboys drank stronger stuff than that. She filled a mug and handed it to him. "Here ya go, stranger."

He nodded in thanks and took the mug, raising it his lips before pausing and setting it back down without drinking.

"If ya don't mind me prying, what's eatin' ya cowboy?"

The man looked up and Julchen resisted the urge to stare. He was gorgeous. Under his hat, he had soft, golden curls with a rebellious curl in front of his face. His eyes were a warm violet and he was extremely well-built. She cleared her throat. "What's gotcha down, cowboy?"

"Matthew."

"Huh?"

"My name's Matthew Jones."

She smiled. "Julchen Beillscmidt."

"Pleasure," he said. Then he frowned. "You want to know what is bothering me? This whole place bothers me."

"My bar?"

Matthew shook his head. "The West. There is not an honest soul anywhere. I came out here for honest, hard work, tired of living the easy life, but people are so blatantly dishonest, I cannot trust anyone. Those who appear honest are even worse."

Julchen chuckled, thinking he was an idealistic child fresh from the East. "How long you been out here, Matt?"

"Four years," he said, not reacting to the nickname.

Julchen whistled, he'd been around a lot longer than she had expected. "You found a job yet?"

Matthew shrugged. "Not a steady one."

"You any good at cattle drivin'?"

Matthew shrugged. "I suppose I am, I would not know for sure. All my fellow drivers are either foreign or serious assholes."

Julchen chuckled. "That tends to be the case with most cowboys. You have a place?"

Matthew shook his head.

Julchen smiled. "Why don't you stay here tonight and tomorrow I can hook you up with a friend of mine who can help you get started on your own."

Matthew nodded. "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

He started to protest.

She shook her head. "If you must, you can pay me back when you're rich. Besides, you're cute, so you get your drink and room free."

He turned scarlet and she giggled. He was absolutely adorable. Unable to respond, he turned to his beer and quickly drank the whole thing.

"You want anything to eat, Matt?"

He shrugged. "Sure, thank you. I will pay for this though."

Julchen shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"I cannot let you give me all this for free."

She winked. "Your pretty face is payment enough for me."

Despite the blush rising in his cheeks, Matthew scowled. "How much do I owe you?"

"One kiss."

"What?" Matthew asked, startled.

"If you are so hell-ben on payin' me back, you can give me a kiss and I'll count it good."

His cheeks were now a glowing crimson. "Very well," he said awkwardly.

Julchen grinned, walked around the counter, and approached him. She smiled at him innocently. Matthew was shifting on the stool, obviously uncomfortable. He stood up and faced her, swallowing hard. She looked up, realizing how tall he actually was. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

He pulled away and said, "Could you show me to my room, now? Please?"

Julchen barely heard his request. She had kissed a lot of men in her lifetime, and a lot of men had kissed her, but she could not remember a kiss that was anywhere close to this one. The sheer simplicity, and pure innocence of the kiss left her craving more, and she decided that she wanted this boy.

She blinked and found him looking into her eyes. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

She took a step back and laughed. "Don't call me that. Makes me feel old."

"Sorry, miss."

She chuckled. "Please, Matt, call me Julchen."

"Alright, Julchen."

She tried not to sigh. His voice was so beautiful. It was educated, and had an Eastern accent, but also had the suggestion of another, foreign language.

"What did you want, Matt?"

"Would you please show me to my room?"

She smiled. "Of course."

She led him around to the stairs and led him up the stairs to one of the empty rooms. "Here ya are, Matt."

"Thank you, Julchen."

"Good night, Matt."

Matthew nodded and went into the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Julchen wishing he was staying forever.

_I laughed. "Julchen, you sound like a love-sick maid."_

_Julchen scowled. "Oh come on, Amy, don't tell me that's not how you first reacted when you met Mr. Eyebrows."_

_I turned pink and looked away. "Fine, you have a point. But, how did you end up getting married? You met him, hooked him up with a job, and then, what? He asked you to marry him?"_

_We both laughed. "Like Matt would actually do that," Julchen said smiling. "No, he came back a few years later, having gotten a place, and becoming rather prosperous, he returned to pay me back."_

_I laughed. "That is so like Matthew."_

"_And one of the reasons I fell in love with him."_

Julchen turned as the door opened and saw Matthew walk in. Her heart stopped. He had been gone five years, and he had matured quite a bit. He was even more attractive than he had been.

He sat at the bar and smiled. "Hello, again, Julchen."

"Matt, fancy seeing you here," she said, not quite looking at him.

He chuckled. "It has been a while. I am here to pay you back, and thank you for connecting me with James. With his help, I got my own ranch."

"That's wonderful, Matt," she said, smiling, slightly disappointed.

He nodded. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"Matt, do you have," Julchen paused. "Do you have anyone special?"

Matthew looked confused. "I have my family. My twin brother and younger sister, is that what you mean?"

Julchen shook her head. "Do you have a special someone?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he laughed awkwardly. "No, not really. I have been too busy for that kind of stuff."

Julchen shifted slightly. "There is a dance in town tonight, would you like to go?" She looked at him, trying not to appear eager.

"Well, I was planning on leaving tonight, but," he looked at Julchen and sighed. "I suppose it could not hurt."

Julchen smiled. "Awesome! Meet me out front at sundown."

Matthew nodded. "Now, Julchen, how much do I owe you?"

She frowned. "I'll tell you after the dance."

Matthew grimaced. "Why won't you just let me pay you?"

Julchen ignored him and Matthew sighed and left. Julchen sighed. "I want another kiss," she mumbled.

Sundown came and she waited outside her bar. Matthew walked up. He sighed. "I want to apologize, Julchen. My reaction earlier today was uncalled for. I just prefer not to owe anything to anybody."

"You don't owe my anything, Matthew," Julchen said quietly.

Matthew frowned. "You alright, Julchen?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Julchen, you never call me Matthew, not even the first time we met. I know we do not know each other that well, but you helped me, and I would like to help you."

"Then kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. That's all you owe me. That's all you have to pay. Just another kiss."

Matthew sighed. "You are a funny girl, Julchen."

He kissed her softly again, and she couldn't help herself. The dam broke and she threw her arms around his neck. He tried to pull back, startled, but she gripped his head and held him in place, kissing him desperately, passionately, feeling a spark that was new and exhilerating.

She finally broke the kiss, but did not release Matthew. He was staring at her in absolute shock. "W-w-what was that?"

"It was a kiss, Matt. That's what is wrong with me. I am completely in love with you."

Matthew just kind of stared at her.

"Matthew?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

He blinked and stepped back. "I-uh, I like you Julchen, and think you are attractive, but I never-"

"Did you feel something?"

"What?"

"When we kissed. Did ya feel somethin'?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you must feel _something _for me."

"No, it is just an expected reaction to a kiss like that."

"No!" Julchen snapped, causing him to step back, slightly. "I have kissed many men in my life, I've even gone farther with them, but none of them ever felt like that kiss we just shared. Nothing. There is something between us, but with you randomly showing up whenever you feel like it, it is impossible to tell and you act like you don't give a shit about how I feel!"

Matthew sighed. "I had no idea-"

"Of course not, all you men are the same." She turned and started to walk away. "Go home, I don't feel like going to the dance anymore."

"Julchen-" He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. She gasped slightly, realizing that he really was quite a bit taller than her, and much stronger. "I am sorry, and I do like you, but I have never really been in any sort of relationship, so, I know nothing about love, or kissing, or, anything. I am sorry my ignorance has hurt you."

"Oh, Matt," she said softly and stretched up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I understand. We can take it slow. You just have to promise to visit at least once a week."

Matthew nodded. "I promise," he said, leaning down and placing another soft kiss on her lips. He stepped back. "Now, we have a dance to attend."

She smiled and linked her arm through his. They danced the night away.

"_That is so sweet," I said._

_Julchen chuckled. "He is. He came every week for the next three years, and he finally popped the question."_

"_That is about when I left with Arthur. No wonder he did not seem to care if I no longer needed monetary support. I suppose_ _it was a good thing."_

"_Yes, I guess it was."_

"_How did he ask you?"_

"_Now _that's _a funny story."_

Matthew walked into Julchen's bar, but could not see her. He smiled and slipped around behind the counter, ducking down behind it. He hid the small box next to the beer and left again. He waited a few minutes, then walked back in, seeing Julchen cleaning the counter. He smiled and walked up to the counter. "Give me a beer, please, Jules."

She smiled. "Comin' right up, Matt."

She turned around and began to fill a mug, then stopped. "How? When did-?" She set the mug down and turned around, holding the box. "You sneak!" she said, smiling.

Matthew grinned. "So?"

She opened the box and saw a simple diamond ring. She gasped audibly. "H-how? M-Matt, do you know how much these cost?"

Matthew shrugged. "If I want to ask you to marry me, I have to do it right."

She looked at him, eyes sparkling, and a smile on her face. "Are you serious, Matt?"

He climbed over the counter and stood in front of her. "I have never been more serious in my life."

She looked at him and sighed. "Yes. Yes, I will."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good, I am glad."

"I love you, Matthew Jones."

He smiled. "I love you, Julchen Beillschmidt."

He kissed her and the room exploded into cheers. Matthew stepped away, shifting awkwardly. Julchen grinned. He took the ring from her and slid it onto her finger. "So, I cannot get you a dress, but a pastor is comin' in tomorrow, you think we can have a wedding in this town?"

She grinned and hugged him tightly. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

"You are not going to be able to work here anymore."

Julchen shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

He smiled. They broke apart and she smiled, turning to the crowd. "Drinks on the house! All this alcohol has to be gone by tomorrow night!"

There were cheers and Julchen quickly became busy tending the bar. Matthew just stepped back and let her work, watching her every move.

The next night, they were married, and the whole town celebrated. The next morning – after the party had ended, he took her home to his ranch.

"_And that's how it went."_

"_What about children? Did it just not ever happen?"_

_Julchen shook her head sadly. "No, it never did. It was not for lack of trying though," she said, smirking._

_We heard a strangled noise and we turned to see a scarlet Matthew, stopped inside the doorway. I started laughing and Julchen grinned. She sauntered over to Matthew, swinging her hips and stopped in front of him, walking her hands up his chest, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi, Matt."_

_He cleared his throat. "Hello, Jules."_

_I giggled._

"_Just snog her already," came Arthur's voice from outside. Matthew's face got even darker, but he complied and I squealed. I stood up and checked on little Madeleine who was cooing softly. I picked her up and rocked her, then felt familiar arms slide around my waist. "Hello, Arthur."_

"_Hello, love." I turned my head and kissed him softly. I heard choking coming from the corner. "EWWWWW! ALL YOU OLD PEOPLE ARE KISSING! IT'S SO GROSS!"_

_The four of us broke apart, chuckling, looking to see ten-year-old Alfred running up the stairs._

_I smiled and looked around, happy to have my family with me, in this fairy-tale ending._

* * *

**It is too adorable. So...That is the end of the story. I don't think I will write anymore for this story (the sequel will be done separately). Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
